Subject 0
by ZeroDarkNex14
Summary: Perseus Jackson had been experimented on for 9 years. What if he was miraculously let go? How would be able to cope with the outside world with his abilities?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For countless years scientists have pursued the idea of the "perfect human". This delusion had lead them to perform atrocities. They have performed human experimentations: sinthetic blood replacement, high exposure to radiation, tampering with the bioelectricity in the brain. All of those are just some of the few things these "experts" have done in the name of science.

Most of these people did not believe their heinous acts wrong. They believed by doing these things they were saving the human race. To make a better version of human was to further and make mankind survive for years to come. Handfuls of secret organizations and governments backed these incredible delusions of grandeur. Supplying the scientists with money, products, or anything else that allowef these so called men of "science" to continue their objectives.

The U.S. considered the greatest country in the world by its people, was the leading country in human experimentation. Investing millions of dollars into these transcendent projects.

Currently there is a large facility underneath the large Washington forest. Above the Earth it would take up fourty five acres, and half a mile deep into the ground. Sixty two levels and over eight hundred rooms. About twenty levels were on top of the ground though it was carefully hidden by being carved into a large mountain. This facility was a smaller version of Area 51. While Area 51 was more on "alien technology" this facility was dedicated to human experiments.

Built in 1970 it was made by a paranoid military. At first they wanted bigger and badder weapons. When that didn't go as expected they wanted what they described as a "super soldier". A man made weapon. A human capable of destroying a whole small army in a matter of days.

Immediately the scientists there spent years trying to find answers. Theories were constantly being drawn up. Finding suitable candidates for these experiments also was very hard for them. No results were yeilded even after two decades.

But in the year 1996 they discovered something amazing. On the 8th of August of that year a baby was born. But this baby wasn't ordinary, as the hospital inspected the blood taken from the newborn they couldn't identify the type of blood.

The head of the hospital contacted a Harvard graduate that had specialized in Hematology. They scientist was told that there was an unusual blood that flowed through a baby's veins. The hospital sent a sample to the Hematologist.

During the time it took for him to analyze the sample the baby was put into isolation. At first the mother was hysterical she demanded her newborn be brought to her. Telling her there were complications and that they needed to keep him in twenty four hour surveillance, ultimately they lied.

The scientist asked for a larger sample two weeks after that. After a full month the Hematologist sent his report. In his report be had described the blood that flowed through the baby's veins as a new type. He called it type X.

Type X was much rarer than type O. It could change and fuse with any other type of blood, as it changed the blood would change and strengthen the blood it had came into contact with.

The head of the hospital was astounded by the Hematologist's findings. Fearing for the newborns life he asked the scientist for the information to be confidential. Coincidentally the Hematologist was a scientist working for the government on superhuman research. So he had a great interest in the baby.

Lying to the head he said that he would keep quiet. But he secretly contacted his supervisor telling him about the newborn. His supervisor told him that they would not act until they could do so.

The newborn was taken back to his mother. The mother, called Sally Jackson, cried and thanked the doctors. Immediately she told them to put his name on his birth certificate which wasn't possible since he was kept in isolation. Perseus Jackson, was what she said.

They asked Sally if they should contact her husband. She gave the doctors a sweet smile and told them that he had passed a while ago.

Two days later Sally and Perseus left the hospital.

Raising a child by herself was hard work for Sally. She had to get good jobs just to pay for bills and the babysitter.

After two years Sally had grown accustomed to working hard. She still cared deeply for her child even if it was at first difficult to take care of him. Sally had started to notice how fast Perseus learned things.

At four months he began to walk. Just a little after a year he started to talk, just a few words but still astonishing to the women. Perseus learned what not to grab and what not to do after just being told once. Sally notice that there was a look in his eye that looked like he took in and analyzed everything that came before him.

Three years later Sally met a man. A chubby but nice man named Gabe Ugliano, during the first meeting between him and Perseus the boy felt something off about the man. The five year old didn't trust the man no matter how nice he was.

Sally and Gabe dated for a half a year before she asked him to move in with him. At first there was no problem with him moving in, but after a month it went downhill.

The man took a one hundred degree turn. He started to use vulgar language and was rough with small the Perseus. He would invite his friends over to play poker or to just get drunk.

Sally ignored most of the man's anitcs because she was legitimately in love with him. After a while Gabe began to do drugs, he would do cocaine, crystal meth, and many more lethal type of drugs. Perseus would lock himself inside his room whenever Gabe would take the drugs.

Gabe would bring women over, they ranged to skinny provocative to fat and ugly. Most of them would coo whenever they caught the rare sight of Perseus. There was one women among then that would look at him with a weird look in her eyes. She would lick her lips and always would ask Gabe if she could play with him.

Of course he would deny her the opportunity and drag her to his room.

Every time the women came over loud thumps and moaning would echo through the house scaring Perseus. One time the boys mother had got home to find a women inside her bed half dressed. Sally screamed and cursed loudly scaring the women out of the house. Gabe repeatedly apologized and made a false promise about not ever doing it again.

Two weeks later he brought home another women, Perseus told him that he was a liar angering the man. Gabe beat Perseus just enough for him to learn his lesson. Bruises the size of small plates were placed al over his body. The man threatened Perseus to best him again if he told his mom.

The boy nodded his head and never once again met the man's eyes.

During one of her daily cleans Sally had found a bag of marijuana hidden behind the TV in the living room. She quickly knew what it was since most of her young co-workers would go on about how it would make you feel very happy.

Sally was a grown women so she did not indulge in such things. Instead she threw it in the toilet and flushed it. The day after Gabe was frantically looking for something making Sally realize that the bag or marijuana was his.

Sally looked and threw away many drugs after that day. Doubt and stress began to overcome the women as she kept disposing of the substances. Finally one day she cracked, since she had learned from her co-workers that marijuana made you feel relaxed, she had made a roughly rolled joint.

She acquired the paper from a young women that looked like a delinquent in the bakery shop she worked at. The young girl had a huge smirk on her face when she handed the paper, she said that the paper called Zig-Zag was the best to use for "weed".

Sally got home and rolled up the "joint" right next to the window in her room. She opened it all the way so the odor wouldn't invade the tiny apartment she and her loved ones lived in. Since the apartments in New York were so close she needed to keep the curtains closed so no one would seee her.

She took large puffs from the rolled up marijuana. At first she choked on the smoke, but after a while she got the hang of it. And as she was told the marijuana did end up soothing her nerves.

Gabe eventually found out about her now usual habits. He insisted on her taking different types of mind altering drugs. She hesitantly gave in after a few times of further pressuring.

Meth, cocaine, LSD, were just among some of the few things she started to take. Perseus began to notice the difference in his mother. She would have random tantrums, or she would raid the kitchen and eat anything that there was available.

Sometime the boy wouldn't eat for a few days before his mother would notice that he was starving. Sally would cook measly things for the boy to barely even satisfy his hunger with. Without proper nutrition Percy grew weak and frail. In school the teacher would ask him of he was eating right because he was looking pale.

Percy would nod his head vigorously and lie to the teacher. Even for his age Percy still would be ridden with guilt. He believed that lying was very wrong and nobody should do it.

As days turned into months it got even worse. The house was disgusting. Trash and many other dirty things were scattered all over the apartment. Sally had lost her job and was rarely at the house. Gabe would come to the house without his mom, sometimes beating him for no reason.

One day they had a party. Gabe invited all of his poker friends, and some of the women that had come by his home. Sally invited some of her ex-coWorkers that she liked.

For hours the party raged on. Men and women dance very closely to Percy's observation. Many of them took drugs and drank as much alcohol as possible. Some people were already on the floor sometimes getting stepped on by another very intoxicated person.

Percy had only went outside his room two times. And in those two times he had almost been stepped on or squished to death. After those two times he had decided to lock himself inside his closet with a bottle of water and some tortilla chips.

For about two hours he sat down on the carpeted floor dri king water and rarely eating the chips. Outside he could hear the squeaking of his bed, weird moaning sounds echoed through his room. He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

After another hour the sounds had stopped, though outside the party did not stop. Perseus was very lonely he wanted to leave this place but he was to scared to leave the safety of his closet. Suddenly the closet door was flung open. The women that had always had a weird look in her eye when looking at Perseus was on the other side. A huge grin was etched on the women's face putting fear in Perseus.

The boy knew he had no way out so he sat on the floor unmoving. The women walked into the closer and lowered herself to his eye level. She played with his hair and told him many things, then when she was about to grab his arm he quickly got up and kicked the women in the face. Screaming in pain the women fell to the ground clutching her bleeding nose.

Perseus rapidly ran out the room and out the apartment. He ran down the stairs to an apartment he had been inside before. Knocking on the door the boy waited for the person he knew to open the door.

A lady about 40 years old opened the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw the stuttering sobbing mess that was Perseus. Quickly ushering the boy in the lady who had taken care of the boy when he was still wearing diapers closed the door to her home. She had called the cops just seconds after.

The police showed up minutes later arresting 90% of the people that had attended the party including Sally and Gabe.

The police took custody of the boy. After two days he was taken to a foster home. There he stayed for about two months before he was given back to his mother.

Due to Sally's begging they returned to the same apartment. Everybody was on edge for the whole time they were in their home together. Gabe only smoked cigarettes and drank carbonated drinks. Sally got a low paying job and would never take any type of addicting type substance.

After the last court date they had the case was closed and put into the archive. In seconds the government had found out about the situation so they decided to act. They sent an agent to the boy's home to "convince" Sally to let then take him.

When the agent arrived he offered 1 million dollars which both Sally and Gabe immediately jumped at. Of course there were "conditions", first Sally would never be able to contact Perseus ever again. Second Sally and Gabe could not ever say anything about this to anyone. Third the money could not be used all in one year.

Sally and Gabe both jumped with joy. The agent took a sobbing Percy as his mother threw the money that had been in a briefcase into the air. The agent then grabbed Perseus' arm and injected him with some type of clear substance.

Hours later Perseus woke up inside a pure white room with nothing inside of it. Suddenly a door opened and in walked in a man with a white lab coat on.

That's when hell started...

Through out the ten years inside the Washington research building Perseus underwent horrible experiments. They first labeled him Subject 0 since he was the beginning and possibly the end.

The scientists tested his blood, the infected him with mild type of diseases then elevated it to harsher type of diseases. They then probed and proded his body, cutting different pieces on his body they tested his cellular division rate.

After of few of those experiments Perseus' body began to adapt and change baffling the scientists. Major wounds would close up in a matter of hours and his body would combat and eliminate some of the worse viruses.

Then they began to give him serums. These serums were to change the chemical components inside Perseus' body. Enhancing the oxygen intake into his muscles he became stronger, faster, more agile. They also created serums to amplify his senses. Hearing, feeling, smelling, and sight were all multiplied two fold only after five injections.

Two years after these experiments they began to focus on his brain. Altering his brain waves they started to attempt to make anomalies in his brain. They changed and redirected his bioelectrical ouput that his brain sent to his spine. Only after a few a few sessions the boy had faster reflexes, he was also twice as smart as he was before. They also bombarded the supposed "theoretical" Psion waves at the boy's brain.

Continuing these experiments Perseus began to experience massive headaches. At first scientists could not figure out what was wrong with him. They took PET scans and found a small anomalie on the parietal lobe. As weeks passed the anomalie grew until it covered the whole brain. After experiencing a head splitting headache Perseus discovered he could move things with his mind.

The scientists had seen small anomalies in minor powered ESPers but for it to be that big was amazing. For a whole year they stopped their experiments so the boy could do his own investigations on his body.

The year he was left alone Perseus moved things with his mind that were about his weight. He could use hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, and pyrokinesis to a certain extent.. The boy's sense became much more powerful, he was able to hear through soundproof glass. He could see something clearly from half a mile away. His smelling was greater than a wolf's, and he could even feel small vibrations through the air.

The scientists were proud of their subject's performance. So they began once again the experiments.

To make him even stronger they began to expose him to all types of waves. First ultraviolet waves were fired at Perseus, the result was him growing immune to the effects of UV. Small amounts of X-rays were then fired at Perseus, the boy grew immune to the side of effects of prolonged exposure. But he gained something else, he could see the whole electromagnetic spectrum if he focused on the waves.

Then he was exposed to large amounts of gamma rays. The gamma radiation quickly burned him and slowed down his fast healing factor. After a while the gamma radiation began to change him genetically. The serums they had injected into the boy's body that altered his genetics to a certain extent were multiplied. Perseus became even stronger and faster, his body was able to heal wounds even faster closing a major wound in a matter of minutes.

Once he became almost perfect they started to adjust him to every type of situation. Putting him in a chamber that reached the surface of the sun they made him adapt to extreme heats. They also put him in a different room that could go beyond freezing. Injecting almost every type of venom to known man Perseus built a defense against them. Even drugs and large amounts of alcohol had practically nonexistent affects on him.

Thousands of files of information were put inside his head. From math to the geography of every continent, Perseus had access to most information. The boy could perform fighting techniques ranging from Muay Thai Boran (Muay Boran) to Savate. Weilding guns became an easy feat, he could also identify almost all types of firearms just by looking at them.

Despite all of these things Perseus' personality couldn't be changed. The boy was very sarcastic and serious. Whenever he would not think of someone as an opponent he would joke around and say snide comments, often being boastful about how strong he was. If they were to anger him then he would do a 180° turn. His eyes turned colorless and he became merciless, he would destroy anything or anyone.

Whenever he would take the physical or combat test he wouldn't take them seriously. Perseus believed it to be useless since none of the tests were pointless.

One time they had made a mistake. A Colonel had been sent to check on his progress, before they met Perseus the squad and Colonel had stopped at the mess hall to get a meal. Coincidentally Perseus was also there eating his late lunch. The boy was sitting in a large table eating by himself.

The Colonel had picked that table to sit by. An officer had told Perseus to move, which he responded with "fuck off". That didn't sit well with any of the officers so they tried to teach him a lesson. In a matter of minutes three fourths of the squad were dead with the Colonel being beat to an inch of his life.

Perseus had told the scientists that he had morals and ethics, so if they ever did something stupid to him he would kill everyone present at the moment. He told them he had three things he despised; people who believe they are strong because they have some power, selfish people who would sacrifice someone for their personal gain, and arrogant people who believe they are above someone just because they have a rank..

After 8 years Perseus had killed fifty people. Of course the boy had no problem with killing people who deserved it. Since most of the horror of the world was imprinted in his brain he had no quarrel with completely destroying someone.

Only a handful of people could actually have somewhat of a conversation with the boy. Most of the scientists and staff were wary of the boy.

At the end of the 9th year Perseus was fed up with being locked in, he had planned long ago to leave the accursed place but waited until an opportunity struck...

"Subject zero, we will begin battle simulation number fifteen." A voice said over an intercom.

The intercom echoed loudly through a immensely sized pure white room. The room was well light revealing a person in the middle of said room. The person was 5' 10" and had a muscular but slim figure like a swimmers. A mop of jet black hair rested on the person's head, with ses green eyes adorned on his face. His light tanned skin was unblemished and practically perfect. The male would have looked like a model if not for the impassive look on his face

A normal black shirt was over his upper body. Dark blue jeans on his lower extremities with black boots on his feet. His posture was slumped slightly forward making him look like he was bored.

Running his fingers through his hair he sighed loudly. Subject 0 aka Perseus starts to tap his foot impatiently. He looks around inspecting the white room. He had been in the place before and every time it was some stupid test or experiment they had to do on him.

Most of them were mostly fights to the death with death row inmates, or robots they specifically designed to be able to kill him. What the scientists didn't know that even if they "restricted" his power he would still be able to unleash the majority of it. So he had no problem dispatching the nuisances.

Four squares opened up on the floor on the south side of the room. A clanking sound went off, then an electrical humming sound started to echo through the room. After a few minutes an elevator of some kind lifted four people into the room. These people were no ordinary humans though, by their skin color and the way they looked at Perseus he could tell they were failed experiments.

For many years now they tried to duplicate what was done to him but to no avail. The poor looking humans were all male, bald heads slightly shined in the light. Their eyes were pure white without an iris, their teeth had grown and sharpened almost into fangs. They had orange jumpsuits with sandals on their feet.

Low growls emanated from deep inside their chest as they stared at the boy. An almost nonexistent smirk formed on Perseus' face. Moving his right leg slightly to the side then putting his hands in his pocket he shifted into a relaxed stance.

"Commence baffle simulation." The voice from before rang out again.

The humans that were restrained by an unforseen force were let free. They began to spint towards their target, the boy merely watched as the failed experiments rushed towards him. Thirty feet away from him was when Perseus chose to act. Using his super strength he propelled himself towards the group of four.

He ducked as one of the inmates swiped his hand at him. Then Perseus pivoted on his right leg, as he did that he lifted up his left leg and made contact with the inmate's abdomen. The man was sent flying into the air, not wasting time Perseus rushed the other experiments.

Jumping fifteen feet in the air he floated just above another of the inmates. Then he used his telekinesis to pull himself towards the ground. His right heel connected with the inmate's skull completely destroying it. The strength behind the blow was so immense that the experiments body was then crushed into the ground making a crater about fifteen feet in diameter. Bones and internal organs flew to different places some even hitting the other inmates.

Perseus then used his telekinesis to lift up a giant piece of the concrete wall then send it at another experiment. The concrete hit the inmate then crushed him between it and the south side wall. Blood exploded all over the wall staining them crimson.

The last experiment stood his ground. Green almost acid like saliva dripped from his mouth. Perseus calmly walked towards the man now made monster. When just two feet away the inmate went in for a bite, Perseus made no move to avoid the attack. Teeth met flesh, but even with its drastically lowered IQ the experiment noticed that he could not pierce the boys flesh.

Perseus then grabbed then man's head and proceeded to lift him into the air. The inmate thrashed and tried to scratch the boy, Perseus just lifted him higher into the air until his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"I'll make this quick." Perseus stated in an emotionless tone.

Then the boy applied more pressure to the inmate's skull. The man screamed loudly, then suddenly his head exploded. Pieces of the now dead experiments skull were scattered all over the floor where Perseus was standing. Red liquid flowed off the boy's hand as he watched the body fall to the ground.

"Why do you pit me against these abominations?! I've already warned you about trying to recreate what occurred to me! You are just wasting yours, and my time!" Perseus shouted towards the ceiling, knowing fully well they were listening to him.

"It is not your place to tells us what and what not to do Perseus." A sardonic voice said.

Perseus girtted his teeth, he turned around and looked directly at a camera installed at the northeast corner of the room. "I see you believe my threats are something to be trifled with. Have I not directly expressed my hatred towards that name? Remind me one more time of that _women_ and I will not be so forgiving. Call me Percy and anything else but not that awful _Greek_ name do I make myself clear once more?" There was no response but Percy took that as a yes.

Perseus wanted to be called Percy because there was no tie to his Greek name. Of course most would say that it was a nickname for his name, but he had said it was totally different it was an English name, derived from a Norman town called Perci. It could also be used as a nickname for the Percival, or Percevel.

Far away on the sixteenth floor there was a large room. It was birghtly lit, that showed all kinds of machines inside said room. Machines ranging from Geiger counters to calorimeters, beeped and let off small flashed of lights.

A large group of scientists were in this room. Their role was to record the measurements Percy was giving off, from his themal output to electromagnetic waves being released. A giant screen in the front of the room showed the image of Percy standing just like he was before.

"Damn that kid." A scientist with gray hair slammed his hand on of the tables. His blue eyes glared at the image of the boy, his pale skin began to turn red with anger.

"It seems the subject thinks he is in control. That's not a very good sign." The scientist quickly turn around to look at an intimidating figure. A man about 6 foot 2 stood two feet away looking down at the small doctor.

The many medals on the left part of his uniform showed his rank. Analyzing brown eyes seem to bore holes into the scientist's head. The man's black uniform made him look as though he was ready for war.

"General Rowen, I did not see you there." said in a nervous tone.

The general simply raised an eyebrow at the man. He then stared at the screen specifically at Percy. "I watched a live feed before I got here, I must say it was exceptional, but the insubordination displayed by the subject spoke numbers." Still looking at the screen the General waited for the scientist to say something.

"Well, you see sir he is in his teenage years so he is in that rebellious stage. Even though we experimented on him he still aged and developed like any other normal kid would, so that would include the changes in his hormones... Sir."

The General made a _hmph_ sound before he turned his head to look at . "I see, well I believe I have seen enough, I will let you continue on your work-" the General tuned around and started to walk away "-oh, and I hope in the future you get him under control for you sake of course."

With that threat the General walked out of the room leaving a frozen behind.

The General exited out of the facility and made his way towards a helicopter he had taken to get there. He took out a satellite phone and pressed a number, seconds later the call went through.

"This is Captain Kale."

"Captain Kale, I am authorizing mission Beta Gamma Five." The General said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir!" After that the General disconnected the line and entered the helicopter. As he went up into the air he took one last look at his failed experiments. He shook his head then let out a loud sigh.

Back inside the white room Percy was waiting impatiently. He hated it when they took so long to let him out of the room. He hated the smell of death, so he had to stay as far away from the remains of the failed experiments. He felt a small bit of guilt, because these people did not ask for this. Most likely they were taken and forced to undergo horrible changes.

Alas Percy could not do a thing, so he pushed aside those thoughts.

A loud beeping noise signaled his release. A large door like opening had showed the way to the corridor leading to his room. The boy walked out and walked down the large gray corridor. After taking a few turns Percy arrived in front of a normal looking door. He pit his hand on it, the door did a scan of his fingerprints.

He pushed the door open and walked in. His room was very strange, there were guns and knives scattered all over the ground. Grenades, and other explosives were on a table nnear his bed. Swords from different cultures were hanging from his wall.

Percy pushed some of the things on his floor with his feet while trying to get to his bed. The boy jumped on his bed sprawling on it.

He closed his eyes, and then entered into a deep sleep.

A loud alarm woke up the boy up only after three hours. Percy looked up and glared at the small speaker inside the west part of his room. "All personnel report to your stations, this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill."

From the other side of the door the boy could hear the fast footsteps of many people. His door stayed locked as he tried to to resume his nap. Suddenly the ground shook. _What? This place is not supposed to be able to be affected by earthquakes._

Percy assumed that this shaking was not caused by something natural.

Then a loud scratching noise emanated from somewhere in his room. "Percy you are to remain in your room, do not try to leave." Then the voice faded into nothing.

Small shakes vibrated much of the room. The boy counted between each shake, after a few minutes he figured out it was not caused by an earthquake. Most likely it was an attack on the facility.

A grin grew wide on his face. Finally there was a chance for him to escape.

Percy reached under his bed. He took out a small grey backpack. Inside said bag had all types of things: rope, a tent, canned food, electrical wiring, matches, and some scissors.

Getting up he went to different parts of the wall to grab some of his most prized possessions. The first thing he grabbed was a Persian scimitar made of Nekron Ore. This metal was found inside of a meteor that landed outside of Las Vegas, it is a black element that is very dense but is practically weightless. The sword was a deep pitch black except for the red leather than ran around the grip of it. The sword has a tan leather scabard to put it into, with a strap attached to it.

Perseus then put two dual looking weapons on his bed. Two Desert Eagles, one that is gold and one that is silver. They had Latin words inscirbed on the barrel on the gun reading, _from flesh to ash._ It was a very ominous sounding saying but Perseus liked it nonetheless.

Then finally he put on his favourite coat. Of course this was no ordinary coat, the coat was developed by him and him alone. The coat was made out of a thin polymer that was stronger than steel but one hundred times more flexible. It is fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof, and was nigh indestructible.

The only way for the coat to sustain any damage is to be ripped by 2,000 psi. Or completely disintegrate it at 900 Kelvin. The coat is a fashionable gainsboro grey that reached down just below Perseus' thighs. The high colar protects him from the cold hitting his neck and the many secret pockets came in handy to quickly hide something.

All in all Percy was ready to leave the godforsaken place that he has called home for the last nine years.

In the central conmmand of the facility a very flustered was trying to talk with General Rowen.

"General Rowen why are U.S. fighter jets firing missiles at us?!"

"Well you see , I have seen that there has been almost no progress to your experiments, most of them have failed. And the one that is complete is not submissive to order, how can I use a wepon for war if it doesn't listen to me?" grit his teeth. All of what the General said was true, but the doctor still believed the good outweighed the bad.

"But sir, why are you attacking the facility?"

"We want to get rid of everything. Start over with a clean slate, all of you inside that place are dispensable anyways." The general had no intention of negotiating, he was going to bury everyone there. He was going to make sure there would be not one person that survived.

"General Rowen you are making a grave mistake!" The scientist glared at the general, though he merely brushed it off by scoffing.

"It was you who made a grave mistake. Don't think that I don't know about your plans to sell our secrets to the Russians." had been caught.

He had no words to say. The General was right, he had been in contact with the Russians for some time. They had offered him over three million dollars and a lab in Siberia to conduct any experiment he wanted. It was so tempting he was willing to sell any secret to the Russian government for it.

Flying at mach speed a fighter jet with a large payload was minutes away from unleashing a bomb large enough to level a whole city.

"Goodbye . I'll send your family a grief letter." The General chuckled softly before the connection was cut.

All of the personal that were present in that moment stayed quiet. Half of them believed that it was the head scientist's fault for trying to betray his country. The other half had an idea that this was bound to happen. There was no real progress, plus they only had a handful of working experiments with only one of them being only remotely close to a "perfect being".

The jet let the bomb out when it was near enough. The missile was a new type of implosive weapon, it used a large turbind to spin at eight hundred thousand rpm. This enabled to drill into the Earth, as it hit its destination it would detonate imploding instead of exploding.

Doing as it was intended once the missile made contact with the facility it detonated. Imploding it began to make everything collapse on itself. Cement, dirt, and human bodies were sucked in towards the super high dense center. The heat radiated from the nuclear fission reached the surface of the some completely disintegrating everything.

Once it had stopped only a large hole on the side of the mountain going down half a mile was there. There was no evidence that there had been a government controlled building there.

"Ah, crap that hurt." Deep inside the crater large amounts of rocks were being moved. A hand shot out between them, the hand belonged to a male.

The ground began to shake suddenly, then most of the rocks broke and shot out into the air. The wind picked up some of the dirt covering a part of the crater with dust. As the dust settled the view of a person came into view.

Percy Jackson was wiping some dirt off his jacket. He was unscathed even though a massive implosion had taken place just moments ago. The boy cracker his neck and stretched his arms. His sword which he had named _Tempest,_ was strapped to his back under the backpack. His dual Desert Eagles were on either side of his hips. He took out _Ira,_ the silver gun, then pointed ir towards the air. Then just as quickly the boy took out _Motem,_ the gold gun, and did the same.

Shooting both of the same time he tested the guns for any damage. None were present as he shot two other bullets.

Percy sighed loudly. He had almost been blasted to smitherins by the missile which would have ruined his whole day. At the last minute before he was sucked in towards the super dense center he managed to make a force field around himself. Then he used reverse magnetism to push himself away from the implosion.

Percy flexed his legs, then he propelled himself up on the side of the cater. Then he did it again jumping out of the crater. Looking down the boy whistled loudly.

"Damn. Whoever invented that bomb is a genius engineer."

Percy turned around and started to walk towards the forest part of Washington.

After about half an hour Percy stopped, he was in a small clearing so he decided to sit on a small log. The feeling of the outside was wonderful, he received light and warmth from the sun after nine years. The oxygen rich air filled his lungs bringing a huge smile on his face. The scent of pine, dirt, and many other things invaded his nostrils.

A small tear ran down his cheek, he was overjoyed that he had finally been liberated from that damned place.

There was a thing that Percy didn't know. He was growing stronger, back in the facility they exposed him to low levels of oxygen making his body adapt. He would only receive small amounts of Calcium, Vitamin C, D, A, Iron, and many other things that his body needed to stay alive. So for him to be exposed to such high amounts of these things his body began to strengthen itself.

Percy had felt a change but he thought it was just him getting off his adrenaline high.

A small crack from the forest made him look towards his left. He used his superhearing to focus on the spot where the sound came from. Small sounds of static, then he heard someone talking over a radio.

Then he heard the clicking of a safety lock.

 _Shit!_

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo your boy ZeroDarkNex14 here! First things first, yes this will be a fanfic with God's in it. It might or might not take some time for him to meet the immortals. Percy will have a dramatic personality change but he will still have some traits that you know and love. So yeah, that's it! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A projectile whizzed through the air, going at 2,500 feet per second it made its way to its target. In half a second the bullet was inches from hitting Percy. The boy as if in slow motion tilted his head dodging the projectile completely.

Percy listened intently. Nine soldiers, all well trained and carrying some powerful guns. Ten yards away the boy calculated. With the speed they were going at they would make it to his position in about a minute and ten seconds.

Percy got up from his seat. The footsteps ceased, the boy believed that they were locking onto his location through thermal. He took out _Ira_ and _Mortem_ , then pointing them to both his left and right he pulled the trigger. Two .50 caliber bullets cut through the air then passed right through two of the soldier's skulls.

Both bodies fell to the ground with a soft thud. The gunshot made the captain order the rest of the soldiers to shoot on sight.

A soldier ran into the clearing. Spotting Percy standing still the soldier began to unload bullet upon bullet. The superhuman dodged five bullets then without looking at the soldier shot a projectile straight through the soldier's heart.

Spinning on his heel Percy fired two more shots into the forest. Blood splattered all over the forest floor. Brain matter from the now dead soldiers sprayed all over the surrounding trees.

"If the rest of you want a bullet straight through your head then be my guest. But I'll give you a chance to leave, and live another day."

Percy could hear the soldiers hesitate. Percy spun his guns around fingers before putting them back into their holsters. Silent seconds passed as Percy waited for the soldiers choice. One of the soldiers mumbled something through the radio. The superhuman only cuaght a few words dealing with more money and women.

The remaining soldiers proceeded forward, they must've forgot about the deaths of their fellow team members. Percy sighed exasperatly. He decided to end this quickly so he could leave this place fast. They most likely have called in reinforcements to subdue the boy which would result in even more deaths.

He locked onto the brain waves that are being emitted by the five enemies. Then he sent an electric signal via his mind to their brains, immediately after that the soldier's brains shut down. All bodily functions ceased then the soldiers dropped dead.

The sound of blades cutting through the air made Percy look up. An Apache helicopter was hovering overhead with its guns aimed straight at the boy. Bullets began to rain down towards the earth, some managed to hit and pierce Percy's skin. Due to his healing and regeneration powers the bullets fell out of his skin, the holes in his body closed up leaving no sign of ever being hurt.

After a barrage of bullets the Apache stopped shooting. Dust was lifted up covering the boy's body shielding the pilot's view. Suddenly the sound of something snapping surprised the pilot. Then his eyes went wide, all of a sudden a tree shot out from the dust cloud. The whole tree went through the helicopter instantly killing the pilot and making the helicopter blow up.

The dust settled and there was Percy standing over a large hole where the tree had been before. The boy cursed under his breath then started to walk away. Tapping into the radio waves around him he tunned into the channel the people who were tracking him down were using.

"Target has taken down Alpha one and Tiger Bravo."

"Send some more helicopters and some drones to look for his location! I want him dead or alive!" A man's voice said with a furious tone in his voice.

Percy removed his link. He used his superhearing once again, two helicopters and a drone were coming southbound from his location. The boy turned to his left then ran eastward, after his tenth step he used his superspeed to try to get as far as possible.

But something was wrong his power, it wouldn't function right. His speed would get him only a few feet forward before he went back to running normally. After jogging for a couple of minutes the boy fell to his knees. Holding himself up with his hands he began to breath heavily.

It had started to take effect. His body was now slowing down to change on the molecular level. Everything he has been exposed to from the outside was very new to him. Even if his body could adapt and change, there had to be a time where his body has to slow down and completely transform. This meant he became weak and unstable, his powers would fluctuate and hinder him.

His body was building itself just as fast as it was breaking itself down. The reason for this was so his body could get used to everything he was taking in. His cells had to absorb twice as much then before, so the cells had to change their genetic make up, so it would be easier for them to process and and use such a great amount of energy.

Percy coughed, his blood spraying all over the floor. His eyesight started to get blurry. He felt as though he was swaying side to side.

Though his powers were down for the moment he could still hear the blades of a chopper. Still disorientated the boy tried to get up, he staggered to his right before falling on his side.

The boy began to crawl. His pace was slow but he was covering some ground instead of just laying helplessly on the forest floor. His muscles were aching badly making it harder for him to keep up the pace he was going that.

Percy started to slow down after a good ten feet. His body was telling to stop, but he couldn't afford to. If the choppers and drones caught up then he would be captured and thrown into another hell hole.

Just a few feet away the boy saw a large hole under the roots of a tree. To his knowledge it was probably a den of a fox or another large creature. With his remaining strength he pulled himself into said hole and laid there. Percy felt his core temperature drop considerably probably from the transformation, but this was good, now they couldn't find him via thermal.

A few minutes passed as the boy held his breath. He could hear the choppers pass a few times before they had left completely. Percy's eyelids became heavy, then in an instant he let himself fade into sleep.

Percy felt something knawing on his leg. The boy was still half asleep so he used his foot to try to push whatever was bugging him away. The knawing still kept on coming but this time on the other leg. The boy grumbled and angrily opened his eyes.

He looked down towards his legs. Two black bear cubs the size of a Beagel were knawing on his legs. Quickly the boy sat up then pushed the cubs away. The animals believed the boy was trying to play with them, so instead of leaving they "attacked" him once again.

Percy's annoyance quickly dissipated after a few minutes of witnessing the cubs playing together. He watched as they rolled around biting each other while sometimes biting him in the process. Suddenly branches crunched from outside the hole. The boy could tell whatever it was had a very large body.

The cubs stopped playing then ran out of the hole. Percy's eyes went wide and he crawled after the little cubs. The sunlight hit the boy's eyes blinding him for a few seconds. When his eyes adjusted he saw the cubs playing with what seemed like their mother. The large bear then turned around, Percy froze, then the mama bear roared loudly. The bear took off towards the boy with it's eyes filled with rage.

The boy did not want to kill the bear so he decided to knock her out. Percy released some small electromagnetic waves from his hand, the waves made the bear's brain go into rest mode. The mama bear fell and tumbled before landing right before Percy's feet. The slight rising and falling of the bear's abdomen signaled it still was alive.

Percy let out a breath of relief. The boy thought he had put too much strength and ended up frying the bear's brain. The small cubs ran up to their mother and nudged her softly, they let out cries of fear and panic. Percy focused on the cubs and knocked them out also.

Using his telekinesis he pulled all three animals into the den. To his amazement the three bears could actually fit inside the hole. He then built a small wall made of wood and sticks and stuck it on the entrance. This would keep most predators out and it was soft enough so the mama bear could tear it down.

Percy patted himself down but he didn't feel anything. In fact he had just noticed that he lost some of his possessions. He started to walk through the forest to look for his stuff.

Around fifteen minutes later he had found his guns and sword. His backpack was ransacked by some forest critters but he actually could hear the sounds of civilization a few miles away meaning he would be able to get some essentials at the city so he didn't have to worry.

Turning to his right he started to trek his way out of the forest.

Percy ran through the forest. Wind flowed through his air like some shampoo commercial. Everything passed by him in slow motion, the taste of fresh air stung his tongue. All in all it was amazing.

Percy ran until he ended up on the side of a road. Five hundred feet away he could hear a diesel truck going at fourth miles an hour. The boy stayed on the side of the road and stuck out his thumb.

Seconds later the truck came into view. The driver slowed the vehicle down until it stopped right next to Percy.

"You need a ride?" A female passenger asked the boy.

The boy didn't want anyone to recognize his face so he immediately used mind control. Using psionics he focused on the couples thought-waves. Then he began to manipulate and send commands to their mind via their thought-waves.

The couple went back to looking completely normal but Percy knew they were under his control. He was anxious to get to the city. This ability he was currently was using was very difficult to use so he could only preform it for a short amount of time.

A mile later Percy saw a blue sign with white letters. The sign said "Wenatchee 1 Mile".

Percy dug into the almost infinite knowledge that had been placed in his head. He went through the "files" and tried to find anything that said Wenatchee.

 _Wenatchee, Chelan County, Washington. 7,768 miles squared. Population: 32,956._

Percy switched out of his thinking mode then llooked towards the front of the truck. The pickup entered a small street was lined with houses. They took a right then entered the nearest gas station. Percy undid his mind control then walked away as nothing had ever happened.

Percy once again tapped into his mind. He tried to find the nearest college or univerity so he could use some type of computer.

 _Wenatchee Valley College._ The boy though to himself.

Percy then took a left and began to make him way to said college.

Percy switched out of his thinking mode then looked towards the front of the truck. The pickup entered a small street that was lined with houses. They took a right then entered the nearest gas station. Percy undid his mind control then walked away as nothing had ever happened.

Percy covered his guns with his jacket. He also wrapped a plastic bag over the hilt of his sword and put it into his backpack. This was so it looked more like a baseball bat then a extremely dangerous weapon.

It was easy for Percy to walk into the educational facility. He just had to completely wipe the memory of his image to whoever saw him then keep on walking. The part that was tricky was the librarian, she would pass by the computers constantly and Percy didn't want to constantly wipe her memory. So he implanted a false memory inside her mind telling her that he was a regular student that came here a lot.

Percy cracked his fingers as he started to access the web. He first got passed through all of the wirewalls which was done in about ten seconds. Then he found the electronic signature belonging to the Pentagon. Then he started to bypass their firewalls, he decrypted most of the blocks they had put up to keep hackers out. But in a matter of minutes Percy had managed to break through the Pentagon's defenses.

"Sir! Sir!" A nicely dressed man ran into an office located in the Pentagon.

Another older man was behind his desk reading through his emails on his computer. Said man looks at the employee he has known for quite some time and raises an eyebrow.

"Sir! Someone has hacked into the Pentagon."

The older man got up as fast as humanly possible and ran out the office. He took a right then he walked in through a door. On the other side of the room was a huge room, it was used for counter cyber terrorism. A giant interactive screen showed someone going through hundreds of files in seconds then being delayed for a few seconds before going back again.

The room had about four rows of computer where the greatest tech minds were all at the computers checking everything in the web. Most of the screens flashed with red letters saying, "Warning: Security Breach."

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" The older man yelled.

One of the people sitting behind a screen stopped his typing before looking up at the man. "Sir, someone has complete access to this facility from the outside. The computer they were using was so next level it broke through all our defenses in ten minutes."

The older man's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe in ten minutes someone had managed to hack the most heavily guarded place in the US. "Well what are we doing about this?"

"We can't really do anything to stop this person sir. We slow him down by sending him to random IP addresses and hitting him or her with firewalls and incripted pages but it only last seconds before that person gets passed them... Sir." The counter-hacker explained.

"What is the person looking for?

"Whoever this person is, he or she is looking through military files. The person is also looking through the recent files on scientists who work for the government." The counter-hacker said.

The older man stared at the screen. "What are you looking for?" He said under his tone.

Percy was sitting behind the computer moving his fingers at an extreme rate. He was looking through military personnel files. The boy was trying to find a general he had met before and that had overseen the facility. After several minutes he had found who he was looking for.

 _General Richard Rowen, approximately 6 foot 2 and 150 pounds. Brown hair, green eyes. Blah blah blah... Scroll down. There it is! Location: Western Hemisphere? Are you kidding me?!_

Percy nearly punched the computer to oblivion from reading what the Pentagon's files had. He took a deep breath before he started to look through the files once again. This time he began to look up all of the government employed sscientists. The boy was looking at his first hated person in the world. Dr. Bale, the scientist Percy had first come into contact with. The scientist was a Geneticist specializing in human bio-genetics. He was the lead head in conducting the experiments that had to do with changing Percy on the genetic level.

Percy really hated the guy. The pain and stress he was subjected by the man had been unbearable. The man did not believe Percy was human so he had no conscience towards mentally scarring the boy. For a long time the boy would have nightmares about the experiments, until Percy used a mental block to repress most of his memories.

Percy looked through all of the files. His brain instantly memorized all of the information that was passing through the screen. After just fifteen seconds he had found the file on the scientist.

 _Henry Cain Bale. Bio-genetics, and neuroscience. Approximately 5 foot 9 and 140 pounds. Blonde hair blue eyes... This is all useless information. The location is unknown, for the place with the most Information in the US the Pentagon is pretty useless._

Inside the Pentagon the counter-hackers had tried to pin point the location of whoever had access to their database. But whenever they believed they had the person they would be sent to a different IP address on the other side of the world.

The director of the counter-intelligence division had his best people working but they couldn't do anything. Whoever this hacker was had such an advanced computer he or she could probably hack into any majorly secured place on Earth.

Finally after an hour of trying they had managed to pinpoint the suspects location. Wenatchee, Washington was the place the person was hacking from. To the directors amazement this person was using a 2010 HP desktop computer with limited internet connection. Everyone else inside the room couldn't believe it.

The director sent word to the military to converge on the target. The military dispatched a whole squad of soldiers to take down the now labeled domestic terrorist. The ETA was twenty minutes, the director believed that the person was trying to steal government secrets so they kept on trying to disrupt whatever the hacker was trying to do so they could make time until the military arrived.

Percy was getting very annoyed. He had just found out the Pentagon had just sent some soldier to his place of location. The boy didn't even want to steal any government secrets or nuclear codes which he believed they thought he wanted to do. So he decided to send them a message. It explained that he had no intention of stealing anything of national importance and to make their soldiers stand down.

Of course they responded with him being a terrorist and for him to turn himself in. Or they would use any necessary force. Percy sighed exasperatly, he turned off the computer then got up from his seat. Minutes ago the superhuman had heard a helicopter land.

The soldiers went into the college then into the library. Before they had arrived the government had sent a message to the school to evacuate all the students. It wasn't very inconspicuous because Percy had seen all of the students look at the boy warily then run out the building.

"Put your hands up!" Percy heard many guns click and a voice about out from behind him.

Very slowly the boy lifted up his hands and put them on top of his head. The solider from before had told him to get up and turn around slowly. Percy did as he was asked, he counted six soldiers with two snipers on a roof on the opposite side of the building.

"Do you know what happens when a person is exposed to fifty five thousand volts?"

"Get down on your knees!" Percy started to take his hands off his head.

"Don't move or we will shoot"! A soldier that had been standing a little bit more closer than the others said.

Suddenly electricity started to seep out of the power outlets in the room. The soldiers didn't notice since they were too busy pointing their guns at the boy. In a split second the whole room was lit up by a sudden explosion of electricity. A continuous charge of 55,000 volts started to course through the soldier's bodies. Their bodies seizured and they fell to the ground unconscious. Percy grabbed his backpack from the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

The scent of something burnt filled the air. Percy dispersed the rest of the electricity, small sparks still went off here and there all over his body. The superhuman then wiped their recent memory of himself. Passing by the desk at the front of the library Percy grabbed two medium sized erasers.

As soon as the boy stepped out of the library he threw the erasers. Going at almost one hundred and fifty and miles per hour they connected with the helmets on the soldier's heads. The impact was so great it managed to crack their helmet and also knock them out. Using pyrokinesis he made a watermelon sized fireball in his hand. He threw it at the abandoned helicopter setting it on fire.

Suddenly a bullet hit Percy's forehead. The boy fell back onto his back believed to be dead by his shooter. The pilot that had gotten out of the helicopter just moments ago made his way towards the boy. His gun was pointing on the ground which was the wrong thing to do.

"HQ this is Delta Bravo five. Target down repeat target down." The pilot said into his radio.

A groan came out of the boy's mouth. The metallic bullet fell out of his forehead, the dent on his head healed in seconds. The soldier was so stunned he couldn't even shoot the superhuman again. Percy slowly got up to his feet, he looked at the man and glared harshly. Moving at superspeed he shortened the distance between him and the pilot. His hand wrapped around the soldier's neck before lifting him up into the air.

"I'm pretty sure you have to warn someone before putting a bullet in their head." Percy said in an angry tone.

Oxygen was not reaching the man's lungs so little by little he was falling unconscious. The pilot pointed his gun at Percy's head then fired. The boy lifted his left hand up and stopped the bullet. The pilot's eyes went wide before a sudden shock up pain traveled up his arm. Percy had faster than the eye could see breaking the man's arm, wrist, and shoulder. The gun clattered to the ground before the pilot fell unconscious.

The superhuman let go of the man letting him drop to the ground. Percy then wiped all three of the now unconscious soldiers mind free of any memories in the span of half an hour. Then the boy released a short ranged EMP that knocked out and fried all electrical equipment in a 1,000 feet radius.

An explosion shook the ground. Percy had actually forgotten about setting the helicopter on fire. He cursed under his breath before he jogged out of the school campus. Dozens of cop cars were parked along the side of the road with their lights on. A police officer caught sight of Percy and pointed his gun at him. The boy acted like he was a student and explained how he was inside the bathroom inside the library when he heard an explosion. He supposedly ran out scared, the police seemed kind of sketchy towards Percy's story but had no evidence to prove him wrong so he went along with what Percy said.

Percy was let go after he was questioned. Before he left the boy altered the man's memory so he would remember talking to a totally different person.

Percy walked to the nearest gas station where he "bought" a few things. Shades, a baseball cap, and a handful of snacks. He decided that he would go back into the forest, he couldn't risk being inside the city since they would be looking for him. Since he didn't have money and he couldn't just go around "hypnotizing" people or wiping their memory he had to do the next best thing.

Percy tapped into his memory again to look for the main roads leading out of Washington. He took a left before going down a small street, then he took a right after a good fifteen blocks. Ending up on the other side of the road where the city met the forest the boy quickly ran into the dense wilderness.

Branches cracked under Percy's feet as he trecked through the Washington forest. Small animals would occasionally scurry passed him. The boy took a sip of a water bottle he had also "bought" at the store.

Percy could tell that in a few hours the sun would go down completely. So he decided to set up camp, the boy walked a few more miles before taking his tent out of his backpack. He took out a grey metallic box, then he pressed a small button on top of it. A fully formed tent shot out of the tent and imbedded stakes into the ground to keep it from flying away.

Using his sword he cut up some wood and set it inside a little circle made of rocks. He lit a flame on his finger and made the wood catch on fire. At this time the sun had gone down making everything pitch black. It was mostly silent besides the cracking of the burning wood and some slight chitters from some forest creatures..

The boy ate two granola bars and drank the rest of his water before calling it a night. Percy closed his eyes and floated into a dream state.

 _Felt like fire flowing through the vein. So much pain. To much damage to the body, it looked like it couldn't be fixed._

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _Choking. It felt as if drowning inside a pool filled with Mercury. Liquid fire once again._

 _Needles piercing the body. Body parts being cut into pieces, hundreds of painful pricks on the top of the skin._

 _Thousands of images inside the mind. Death. Destruction. Famine. War._

 _When does it stop?_

 _Involuntary convulsions. Thousands of watts running along the damaged body. The brain cannot take much more of this damage. Massive internal hemorrhaging. Proding and probing at the main muscle._

 _Cardiac arrest. Death would be better than this._

 _Poison injected through main arteries. Viruses breaking down the body. Starvation and dehydration are the worse enemies._

 _Eyes devoid of emotion. No empathy towards any human being. The disgusting hated race of mankind._

Percy shot up from his laying position. Sweat and tears streamed down his body, he hadn't had a nightmare since a year ago. They were memories of the more brutal of the experiments he had gone through. Replaying them in his dreams the boy would practically die while he slept.

Percy was mad at himself. Even if he was outside his most hated place he couldn't let his metal block be broken. Once again Percy put up a mental block, this time an even stronger one. He knew it wouldn't last that long though, his memories were too traumatic too just block so easily.

The superhuman wiped his sweat and tears. Percy crawled out of his tent, he pressed another button on the grey box which made the tent fold on itself and go back into the box. He put out the still hot cinders from his campfire. He then packed up his stuff and started to head south.

He followed what looked to be a small river so he could find a bigger one to take a bathe in. It had been over two days since he last washed himself, and even if he was an amazing superhuman he didn't have an ability to just snap himself clean.

The sound of something crunching a leaf made Percy stop. The boy used his superhearing to listen all around him. Twelve beings running at incredible speeds, but what was peculiar was that Percy could not identify what they were.

2,200 feet and closing. The sounds coming their feet sounded like paws, but Percy didn't know any creature that could move at that speed but also be that size. 1,300 feet, Percy suddenly felt a spike of killing intent being radiated from where the beings were coming from. The boy pulled his guns out of his holsters turned around and pointed them forward.

He heard four of them break off and the rest take a right and keep on running. Percy switched his eyesight to low thermal, the sunlight was making it hard to see but he could slightly see four figures coming at him. They looked extremely warm to be a human or any other creature.

200 feet. The four beings then jumped out from some bushes and landed just a few twenty feet away from Percy. Sunlight hit their bodies, what Percy saw slightly surprised him. Huge nine feet tall creatures that stood on their hind legs. They looked between a cross of human and wolf, they had long snouts like a wolf's but a body like a human. A tail could be seen slightly moving behind them. Long canines and piercing green eyes stared at Percy. The boy came to the assumption that these were werewolves.

One of the creatures looked at him and licked its lips. Another gave Percy what looked to be a toothy grin. Percy had seen many weird things in his day, this probably took somewhere in he top twenty but not that high up.

"Finally a good meal." A dark brown furred werewolf said in a weird deep gruff voice.

"You can talk?" Was the intelligent thing that came out of Percy's mouth.

A grey furred werewolf scoffed and looked at Percy in a condescending manner. "Of course we can you foolish human."

"Sorry it's because in all the movies you guys mostly let your animal side take over and you become mindless beasts"

"Are you trying to insult us?!" A light brown furred werewolf asked angrily.

"No, I'm just saying that's how you are portrayed in the movies."

The werewolf huffed then was about to day something before he was cut off. "Has anyone noticed that this human had not screamed or asked what we are?" Another brown haired werewolf but this one female asked.

"Yes, that too puzzles me. And he is also pointing his guns at us, what an ignorant human." The grey wolf said before letting out a small chuckle.

"You know it's not nice to insult someone. More so if that person is stronger, faster, smarter, than you." Percy lowered his guns as he began to walk towards the werewolves.

The werewolves got into a defensive stance before they all let out deep growls. "You are just a meal to us, we were planning to kill you fast but I think I will enjoy cutting your flesh until you die from pain." The dark brown wolf said while licking his lips.

A huge grin formed on Percy's face. He managed to drop his shades and push his cap off his head. There was a crazy look in his eyes like if he was going to enjoy fighting with these monsters. The werewolves launched themselves forward using their speed to shorten the distance between them and Percy. _Ira_ and _Mortem_ were pointed straight towards the creatures as the superhuman pulled the triggers...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ZeroDarkNex14 again! I will answer questions at this time**

 **Nishaven : This will be completely AU, and as you know there will be Gods, and Percy will have some sort of a relation to them.**

 **XxVokunxX: There will be many Gods. Even some that are not named in the PJO series and HoO series.**

 **Colts12Broncos18:** **Sorry But Percy is not a Demigod. There will be a son of Poseidon tho. I actually haven't decided the pairing because there is so many possible candidates for him. I've tried to narrow it down to three options but, I dont know who to pick.**

 **CuriousGuest:** **Exactly! Actually most of Percy's vulnerabilities are like the man of steel's. If you know what I'm talking about don't try to spoil it.**

 **Linneya: I really don't know about the schedule, but I will try to update as fast as possible.  
**

 **Disclaimer Note: The PJO and the HoO characters are all owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **There might be some type of confusion so I'll clear it up. When Percy manipulated Psion waves he is messing with people's thoughts, and when he uses mind control he is actually just putting people's mind to sleep and manipulating their body. Or he is using both when he messes with people's thoughts to do what he wants but he also controls certain aspects of their body.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The impact from the large bullets stopped two of the werewolves completely. The rest of the monsters didn't even flinch from having a comrade die. The women werewolf got to Percy first, she swung her claw like hands at the boy. Percy ducked and side kicked the monster in the chest sending it flying.

The grey werewolf circled the boy trying to find a gap in his defense. The monster then lunged at Percy, before the werewolf could take a chunk out of Percy the boy jumped. While in the air the superhuman pointed the gun directly at the top of the monster's head. Pulling the trigger Percy shot the monster.

The werewolf fell down to the ground. Percy raised an eyebrow, he scratched his head with his gun. The boy let his imagination get the best of him, he thought they would've had a fight to the death were thousands of blows would be exchanged. Then Percy would come out victorious with their heads at his feet.

In the corner of his eye he saw something moving. The werewolves slowly but surely got back up to their feet. Bullets fell out of their bodies, smoke started to come out of their bullet holes which was very confusing to Percy.

Realization finally hit the boy. He had not been listening hard enough. The werewolves had slowed down their heartbeat to almost undetectable. Plus they had also faked their deaths, which threw Percy for a loop. At first the boy thought the creatures only had limited intelligence but now he knew they were quick on their feet.

The grey wolf began to chuckle loudly. "That tickled." He said.

The monsters snarled loudly, baring their fangs they got ready to attack again. "Did you really think those measly guns could hurt us? We have the best of many worlds, we are the undying werewolves and we have Greek blood running though out veins. We won't be defeated by a mere human." The women werewolf said angrily.

Greek? Percy hated Greeks, ever since he had known that his filthy hoe mother was Greek he had a strange anger towards them. Over time it grew even more until he almost loathed the race. He grit his teeth before putting his guns back into his holster. He took off his backpack then pulled his sword from both the bag and the sheath.

"Looks like Stygian Iron, but it doesn't give out the deathly feel of a usual ssword made of the metal." The grey werewolf chuckled loudly once again, he lifted up his index finger claw before giving Percy the internationally known "you're dead" sign.

The boy decided to take the initiative. Percy disappeared then appeared right in front of the grey monster, he then drove his sword into the creatures stomach. He pulled it out then slashed vertically at the she-wolf cutting it from head to toe.

Both werewolves howled in pain as they fell to their knees. But just as fast as he cut them they healed. A slight smirk formed on Percy's face. This would turn out to be funner than expected.

A dark brown furred werewolf slashed at the boy. Percy lifted his sword and stopped the claws, sparks flew from the clash slightly burning the forest ground. The superhuman pushed the werewolf back. Then he ducked under some claws that were inches from cutting his face. He shifted his sword into icepick formation then pierced the monster straight through its left leg.

Pulling it upward the sword cut from the lower thigh all the way to the hip. Blood flowed from the blade. The crimson liquid painted the ground giving more color to the forest. Percy grabbed the werewolf's leg, pulling it he made the monster fall on its back

Before Percy could drive his sword into its head he felt something scratch at his back. The boy quickly turned around and sent a right haymaker to the grey werewolf's face. The power behind made the monster fly straight through a tree and a few feet away.

A slight tingling sensation ran up his spin as he tipped his head forward. Werewolf claws missed by inches, the monster snarred loudly before trying to take Percy's head off once again. The boy then drove his sword straight through its hand. A loud howl echoed through the forest. The werewolf tried to take a bite out of Percy, but the boy uppercutted the monster effectively shutting its jaw.

Percy was getting tired of playing around. Cocking his arm back he got ready, in a blink of an eye Percy moved his arm forward. His whole left hand punctured through the monster's chest. Bright red blood splattered everywhere, it had managed to stain both Percy and the other monsters.

A gurgling sound came out from the werewolf's mouth. Then something weird started to happen, the monster little by little broke down into golden dust. Percy watched in confusion as the body crumbled then scattered as a slight breeze hit the forest, the boy ran his fingers through said dust. It was strange, he had never seen or heard of anything of what just happened. The dust felt like sand but a type of sand he had no knowledge of. He couldn't tell if it had any special properties aside from its obvious color.

The remaining monsters growled lowly as they snapped Percy out of his daze. Then something inside him changed. His eyes turned a deep royal purple. The boy began to chuckle softly, he started to grin at the werewolves. The malicious looking grin sent chills down the monsters body, they hesitated a bit before regaining their composure

One of the werewolves tried to rush at Percy. Massive claws miss by inches, not because the aim was bad but because the boy had jumped over the werewolf. Percy landed with his back pressed against the monster's. He quickly turned around and grabbed the werewolf from the top of his head. Driving his knee into the monster's back he tugged at its head. With a sickening crack the superhuman ripped the head clean off.

Percy held the head a few feet off the ground. The eyes on the detached head were open wide and filled with fear. The body fell to the ground headless as liters of blood pooled around the superhuman's feet. Spinal fluid and parts the cortex that connected to the head dropped to the ground. Golden dust spread out around the forest floor mixing with the dirt on the ground.

After witnessing the death of one of their pack members the monsters knew death was inevitable. It was a sort of natural instinct they had. An instinct that all animals had that would activate when encountering a predator. Percy suddenly disappeared. Unexpectedly he showed up right in front of the last male werewolf, the boy then punched the monster's abdomen. Said monster doubled over coughing up blood.

Suddenly a sound of bones being broken reverberated loudly. Percy's hand was suddenly covered in blood. In his grasp he had a still beating heart of a werewolf. The gaping hole in the monster's chest was the size of a baseball ball. Shiny yellow eyes rolled to the back of their eye sockets, the body fell as it began to turn into golden dust.

The she-wolf only watched in horror as her pack members were brutally killed. Ending on the other end of a bronze sword was better than dying by this boy. The monster had never felt this kind of fear before as it shook with fear was unsure on what to do. It could either run and end up in trouble with her pack. Or be killed by the boy that had just taken out three other of her kind in a matter of minutes.

The werewolf tried to move but was unable to. Percy had used his telekinesis to hold the monster in its spot. The superhuman then "flexed" his brain. Thousands of body parts flew into the air, the boy put a barrier around himself to stop from getting dirtier than he already was.

Purple eyes began to flicker slightly then turned back into their sea green nature. Percy shook his head confused. He had been in some sort of trance. The boy looked down, his clothes were stained with a crimson liquid. Golden dust was under the boy's feet something that he felt he had seen before.

Small flashbacks then started to bombard his head. It showed how he had been in a state of pure bloodlust. The boy slightly shivered, the images were very brutal and something he wouldn't wish to do again. Of course the boy bad killed before, but he didn't like it as much. It was as of he wallowed in the pain he inflicted on the monsters.

Percy listens to his environment. Finding nothing wrong boy walks away.

The boy walks through the forest swiping at branches with his sword. A loud grumbling noise suddenly went off. Percy looked down at his stomach. That was weird. He didn't usually get hungry when he was inside the facility.

Taking his backpack off he took out a granola bar that he had swiped from the store. He steeled his nerves as he mentally prepared himself for a boring journey.

Al it took was three days for Percy to trek all of the Washington forest. After that he had ran into the forest of Oregon then into the Californian forest. The superhuman had not encountered any more of the werewolves or any weird creatures.

Percy was currently taking a bath inside a small river. He got out and dried himself with a towel he had "bought" at a store. Using a makeshift spear he drove it through a fish that was swimming inside said river. Just a few yards away the boy had set up camp. Putting the fish over a small fire he had made prior he began to heat the meat up.

Percy knew he was a couple of hundred miles away from Sacramento. He was going to travel there later today. The boy need a place to sleep and some money, so he decide he would get a job in the city. Preferably a place where there was limited human contact.

Someone would think that it would be easier for him to just "convince" a person to rent him a house. Or "persuade" someone to give him ten thousand dollars but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The reason for him needing a place and money was for a base of operations. Weapons were also a fundamental thing he needed.

If he wanted to track down both general Rowan and Dr. Bale he needed to place to lay low. He can't just be running around like some stupid hooligan. Plus he needed guns and lots of them. Where would he store them if he continued to live in the forest?

Percy sighed loudly. He had made a whole plan up in his head but there was just one problem. He needed to make a fake social and birth certificate. With his recent transgressions the government would be all over any type of illegal activity being committed on the interwebs.

The boy would also need to change his hair color and eye color. Something that wasn't difficult, but would be bothersome due to the fact he would have to avoid every camera inside the store.

Percy didn't want to waste any more time so he decided to go as fast as he could towards Sacramento. The ground under his feet slightly cracked as he readied himself. Then like a bullet he took off blasting dirt and rock into the air.

Using his super sight he watched for anything peculiar. After a good five minutes the boy could hear the sounds of engines running. Feet hitting pavement also rung in his ears. A huge grin stretched across his face. Finally. He was close to a city large enough for him to lay low.

A flash of grey passed through the streets of Sacramento. Traffic cameras could only catch what looked like a blur. Said blur stopped in an alley between two small stores. The blur who is none other than Peecy looked at a puddle below his feet to see a rat's nest for hair. He quickly pushed the hair down and tried to fix it but it didn't work to good.

He looked down at his clothes. Bullet holes the size of apples littered his coat, the boy knew this would happen but was still unhappy. The coat could stop anything smaller than a ffity caliber bullet other than that projectiles bigger or thicker than that could cut through it easily.

He took off his jacket and his shirt and threw then inside his backpack. Taking out a hoodie at the same time he dressed himself. The black hood was pulled over his head shielding his face slightly. He brushed his pants off then proceeded to walk out of the alley.

"It looks different then what I have in my head." Percy said in his mind.

People were walking along the sidewalks. The boy had a internal map but it looked like they had fixed this part of the city since he didn't really recognize it. He wondered from what year the images in his mind were from. Well it didn't matter now, all he could do now is follow the right streets.

Percy took a right then a left. He walked only looking forward not even turning around to look at the person he occasionally bumbed into. The superhuman listened, watched, and smelled everything from the city. This place was much more different than Wenatchee, there was much more people and much more noise.

He kept on walking, but it wasn't long before he heard something strange. Noises of a girl in her early teens struggling against something flowed into his ear. Without drawing attention to himself he took a right into a narrow alleyway. Then he took a left further into the passage.

A few hundred feet the boy could see multiple figures. Most of them male were surrounding a smaller person, most likely the girl he had heard before. Most of the males wore black jackets, jeans, and shoes which made them look practically the same.

A gap in between the males showed a small girl pressed up against the wall of the building. Her eyes were filled with anxiety as she put her arms up and against her chest. One of the males tried to grab her but she shook his hand away.

"Hey." Was the only word Percy said.

All of the people present turned to look at the superhuman. Three males and the girl all stared at him. "Who the fuck are you?!" One of the males said, this one was taller than the others probably the leader of the small gang.

"I suggest you leave the girl alone." Percy pulled a small bucket that was laying on the ground close to him. He flipped it upside down and sat on it.

The leader turned around and made eye contact with his accomplices. Then they began to burst out in laughter. The leader pushed the male to his left, said male made a "tch" sound and started to walk towards Percy.

Percy remained seated. As soon as the male came close he pulled out a knife. The thug now as Percy regarded them in his head swung the blade at the boy. The superhuman laxily ducked under the intended slice. Then he got up and drove his fingers into the thug's windpipe. The thug weezed and coughed trying to get air into his lungs.

Percy then put a finger on his forehead and pushed lightly. This caused the thug to fall flat on his back.

"Is this how all people from this city act? Or is it a Sacramento thing?"

The thug to the leader's left let out a loud war cry as he ran towards Percy. "Typical human stupidity." Percy said under his breath.

The boy sidestepped a left hook. The raising his right hand he used the back of his palm to strike the side of the thug's temple. Immediately the male fell to the ground unconscious. A pair of unforseen arms wrapped around Percy. The first thug the superhuman had taken down had recollected himself already. As the boy was busy the thug decided on ambushing him. Big mistake on his part.

Percy quickly elbowed him in the ribs making the thug let go. Changing tactics the thug swung his right fist. Scoffing loudly the boy stopped the fist dead in its tracks. Percy pulled the arm then stuck the back of his neck with the side of his hand rendering the thug immobile.

Dropping the unconscious meat bag to the ground Percy turned around. Just in time too as a wooden bat came down over his head. The boy caught it with ease, his green eyes slightly flickered as he glared at the leader. It would have been easy to kill the thug but Percy was sort of done with killing. So instead he punched the leader in his abdomen and backhanded him across the face.

With a soft thud the last thug fell. Percy stared at the girl then turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" A girly voice shouted out to him.

The boy stopped walking. Without even turning around he asked, "What?" There was a moment of silence before the sound of a large intake of breath could be heard.

"Umm, I just want to say thank you. If it wasn't for you who knows what would have happened to me." The girl said.

Percy turned around slowly to get a good look at the girl. No older than fifteen. Grey eyes tried to analyze him, her dirty wavy blonde hair shined from the light. Ripped blue jeans, black jacket, and a out of place green shirt with some type of letters on it was what she was wearing. All in all she looked like a mess.

Before Percy could say anything the girl asked a question. "Is that a sword in your backpack?"

 _Very perceptive this girl is._ Percy said in his mind.

"You shouldn't ask such unintelligent questions. Why would anyone in their right mind carry around a sword inside a backpack? I would've killed those thugs if I did have a sword." Percy eyes slightly glowed under his hood making the girl shudder.

The girl instantly knew this boy was dangerous, but she didn't feel anything coming off of him. No killing intent or a malicious aura from him. It was strange to her. The girl was going to voice another thought before Percy had turned back around and started once again to walk away.

"Wait we still haven't said each other's names. My name is Abigail, what about yours? The girl asked loudly.

 _What is my name? Yes, that is a good question. Since no one must know of my identity I should have a fake name._ Inside his head the boy debated before he came up with what he though was a perfect name for himself.

"Zadkiel. Call me Zadkiel." He had picked a name from book he once read it explained about an Archangel. The angel was a being of mercy, benevolance, and freedom. Something that he wished he had for the human race.

As soon as be said that the superhuman walked away. Abigail stood in the same place confused. She thought about how an unusual name the stranger had, but she deduced that it wasn't his real name since it took so long for him to answer her questions.

The girl took two steps forward. She patted the dirt off her jeans and some off her jacket. Abigail muttered about men and their stupid ways. She then proceeded to walk the opposite way Percy had come from.

Percy once again walked through the streets of Sacramento. He took a left then a right. The boy had destination already in mind. There was a local pub that was established in the 60's, throughout the years they had a large amount of employees. It was due to the fact that the owners like to just hand out a job to whoever walked through the door.

Percy arrived in front of the establishment. "The Pub" was its name. From the outside it looked like a antique looking store. The boy pushed the doors open and walked inside. No one turned around to look at him as he passed some people.

The bartender on the other side gave Percy a questioning look. The boy took off his backpack and sat on one of the wooden chairs directly in front of the bar counter. The bartender was going to ask the boy to leave before someone said something to him. The bartender walked away leaving the person say something to Percy.

"Kids aren't allowed in this place." A feminine voice said directly in front of the boy.

Lifting up his gaze he looked at said person. Hazel green eyes that had a shine to them that said they had seen many things. Badly cut dark brown hair passed just down the back of her neck. The lady looked around her late thirties. She wore a plain black T-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"I need a job." Percy says softly. The women scoffs the picks up one of the glass cups on the table and begins to clean it with a clean rag.

"I don't hand out jobs to any stranger, especially not to an underage kid."

Percy sighed loudly, this was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. He asked himself if he should just "brain wash" the lady into giving him the job. But if he did that then he would do that then there would have been no need to try to get a job at a place with a certain reputation. "I can do almost anything if you reach me, and you don't have to pay me that much." Percy said.

The lady put the glass cup down. She put her hands on the table, staring at the boy she scowled. "I told you no. So you better leave kid, before I get someone to kick you out."

A few feet away a certain person was listening to the pair's conversation. Said person quickly got up from his seat and made his way to the counter.

"I couldn't help but hear you wanted a job." The person put his arm on the counter ans leaned on it. He was to Percy's left looking at the boy with a huge grin on his face. The women scoffed and went back to cleaning the glass cups.

Percy turned his head. He didn't like what he saw, murky looking green eyes looked at him with a hint of deceit in them. The man was at least fourth, his well trimmed beard and hair made vain. The boy didn't like his presence one bit.

"Yes, I barely arrived in this city and I need some sort of income. This place gave our a sort of feeling of acceptance so I decided to see if I could land a job here."

"Hmm..." The man rubbed his beard, then he turned around and looked at the dsrt board across the room. "Alright let's make a deal, you beat me at darts and I'll give you a job here. But if you lose you'll give al the money you have. Deal?"

The boy finally understood. This man was probably known for being a con. Percy laughed internally then brought out his hand from inside his hoodie. The man shook it and chuckled softly.

Both males walked up to a table about ten feet away from the dart board. Percy was going to grab a dart before the man shook his head. "Since this is my place is make the rules, so we'll be throwing these." Silver throwing knives were taken out of the man's coat.

Percy smirked. This man had no idea who he was dealing with. Percy took two of the four knives and spun them in his hand a bit. The grin on the mans face went away as he saw the boy handle the knives.

"You go first." The boy said.

The man got ready, everyone inside the bar watched closely. The first knife flew hitting inside the green circle the man cursed under his breath. Then he let the second one fly this one hit the bullseye close to the edge of it. The man grinned widely then looked at Percy.

The superhuman had an impassive face as he looked at the dsrt board. Percy sighed exasperatly then took aim. With a flick of the wrist the boy stuck the knife into the bullseye, a second later he let the second one fly this one sticking itself right next to the first one.

The man's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe he had lost, it was completely embarrassing to him. "I guess you owe me that job." Percy said with a slight mocking tone.

The man cursed inside his head. He was the co-owner of this bar so he could hire anyone he wanted. But he couldn't stand the idea of losing to someone then to make if more humiliating hiring said person.

The man gritted his teeth and looked at the boy. "Ok I guess you can clean the cups and clean everything here."

The boy nodded his head in gratitude. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Percy went back to the counter and grabbed his backpack. Everyone present looked at the plastic wrapped handle that was poking out of it. He slipped the pack on and walked out of the door. In a moment Percy had acquired the location of a cheap motel two miles away from "The Pub".

As Percy was walking to the motel he knew that he needed money. So he decided to use his amazing slight of hand technique. Scanning the streets he tried to find someone with what he would guess is a large sum of money inside their bank.

After a few seconds he saw a nicely dressed man. His expensive Rolex watched was around two thousand dollars, and his suit was probably twice as much. The boy only glaced at the man one more time before walking straight towards him. "Accidentally" bumping into the man he moved at super speeds to grab his wallet out of his coat.

Both males kept on walking as if nothing happened. Percy stopped when he knew he was far enough, opening the wallet he checked it's contents. Two hundred dollars in cash and some credit cards. The boy kept on walking until he reached a convenience store. He walked in and stopped in front of an ATM, he put the card in and watched the screen ask for a pin.

Crap. Percy had forgotten to get the mans pin. But in a second a brilliant idea came to his mind. Charging up his hand hebegan channeling it through the machine. Frying part of the system he made the ATM spit out money continuously, in a few seconds he had four thousand dollars worth of money. He made a small EMP in his hands to complete fry the circuits of the machine making stop working. Plus he took out the security cameras inside the store.

He walked out of the store without looking back. In about ,fifteen minutes he had arrived in front of the motel. It was a large slightly shady looking place but it didn't matter. Pushing the front doors to the reception open he walked in.

There was a young women sitting behind a large wooden desk with headphones in her ears. Judging by how she was so entranced in the music the boy knew she didn't hear him. Percy rapped on the table loudly. Annoyed blue eyes looked up at him then the girl took her headphones off.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

"I need a room for a month." The girl looked at him up and down then scoffed loudly.

"Maybe if you have at least three grand on you then I might give you a room." Percy guessed that she assumed that he had no money by the way he dressed. Before the girl could put her headphones on Percy dropped three thousand dollars on the counter. The girls eyes almost fell out of her sockets. She looked up then at the money, she was suspicious the superhuman could tell by how she looked at him. Nonetheless the girl took the money, then looked at the boy.

"I'm going to need some ID." Percy then just intensely stared at the girl.

"Zadkiel Romos thank you for staying at Motel 75 I will show you to your room shortly." The girl said in a monotone voice. Percy "hypnotized" her and planted his name and a picture of an ID into her head.

They walked back outside then he followed her up to the second story of the motel on the right building. Percy passed a few rooms before the girl stopped in front of the green door. Room number 401 it had on a small metal plate almost at the top of said door. The redhead put the key inside the lock and clicked it open.

Both people walked inside the room. Percy thought the room was satisfactory, it was fairly large about 500 square feet. It had a small bathroom, small kitchen, and a queen sized bed. A plasma TV was set across the table on top of a large wooden cabinet. Between the kitchen and the bathroom there was a small cloet so he could hang his clothes. Aside from the the boring tanned color there was no real downside to the room.

The girl did a small curtsy before handing him the key and walking out. Percy sighed loudly and dropped his backpack on the floor, he then jumped onto the bad sprawling himself on it. The boy was happy that just for a little while he would be able to live normally. But he reminded himself not to be driven off his objective. The reason why he was doing this so he could hide until he found his targets and eliminated them.

The boy figure he would need some clothes for work. Quickly putting his backpack under his bed he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. The boy walked through the streets of Sacramento trying to find a clothes store.

After a good fifteen minutes he came upon a small store. From what he could tell it sold cheap knockoffs of very popular clothes brands. Since it didn't matter to him he was quick to enter the store.

In his short shopping spree, the boy had bought two hundred dollars worth of clothes. He had bought another backpack in the store to put some clothes inside since he didn't want to carry everything in his hands. Ten shirts, eight pants, four jackets, three shorts, two hoodies, and three pairs of cheap tennis shoes were what he was able to buy.

Percy left the store and walked back to his apartment. He opened the door to his newfound home and shut the door. The boy sighed in relief. His day was finally over, now he could actually get some sleep without having to have half of his brain awake just like a shark would.

Percy changed into some shorts and a T-shirt then waddled under the covers of his bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he had fallen asleep.

The government was doing all it could to find the domestic terrorist. They had now labeled the person as Hacker One, since it was the first time anybody had complete access to the Pentagon's secrets. So far they had no photos or any type of other clues where this person was at.

Coincidentally General Rowen had been contacted about Hacker One's particular interest with him. The general did not take the information to kindly. The man knee it had to have been a surviver from the facility in Washington. He had all the information on everyone that had been inside or had something to do with it on the day it was destroyed.

So he had his people look through all of the information. Discreetly the general began to cooperate with the government. He would "acquire" Information from some of his sources and hand it to the CIA. The CiA was iffy about how the general had gained the information but did not question him.

All they thought about was finding Hacker One.

General Rowen had sent encrypted emails to his most notorious mercanaries. This team of five was well known for tracking people down who didn't want to be found and kill them. The general was confident that these were the people for the job.

A screen inside a dark room illuminated a couple a feet. Numbers flowed down the screen until they disappeared and an Email was left in its place. A person clicked the space-bar on the keyboard connected to a computer. Without a notice the Email disappeared losing itself among the many things inside the computer.

"I guess its game time." A man's voice stated from inside the darkness.

Quiet almost nonexistent giggles ehcoed. The sound of a blade being sharpened also reverberated through the lightless rroom. Smoke made itself visible by being hit from the light coming from the computer screen.

"Who is it this times?" A much deeper man's voice asked.

"It says it's a hide-n-go seek mission." The first voice said.

"I love finding people then after that cutting their heads off." This time it was women's voice who spoke. The voice would have made any person shudder in fear. Bloodlust practically dripping out of her words as she spoke about the brutal act of decapitating someone. No one in there right mind would speak of an act such as that as if it as an everyday activity like her.

"It's not something we haven't done before." An almost childish voiced his thoughts. The person who spoke could only sight dejectedly. It seemed as if he was bored of doing such jobs

"Suit up, we leave in five." A fifth and final voice said. This voice belonged to a man, one who held authority over the rest. He was in charge in keeping this team on its feet. The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark room as the people exited the room.

"Hacking into the Pentagon? Well this is going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been thirty five days, twenty two hours, sixteen minutes, and ten seconds... eleven seconds. Perseus Jackson or AKA Percy looked at the clock though he had no need to. Since the first time he had seen the large clock in the school a while ago he knew exactly what time it was. He didn't know if it was because of his immense memory capability or something else.

Percy was busy washing cups and plates in the back of the pub. The boy was slightly surprised that the _The Pub_ made their own chicken wings, and small pizza's. Moving at insane speeds the superhuman wiped the grime off the plates and cups, washed them, then stacked them on a makeshift dryer.

Across the wall he could here the various conversations taking place in the establishment. The boy's eyes flickered to the side. A olive skinned hand dropped another two glass cups into the sink. Percy kept an impassive look on his face, but inside he was slightly irked.

Slowly he moved his eyes back to the dishes and went back to washing them. The person who put the cups in the sink stood there for a few seconds as if she wanted to say something. The boy was going to address said person before she turned around and quickly left

The boy washed the remaining dishes then dryed his hands on a towel. Abruptly the boy turned around swiftly. The sound of a girlish squeek following the sound of a hand striking the side of someone's face made him turn around. Percy took off the white apron he was wearing and proceeded to walk out of the back of _The Pub._

The boy reached the counter just in time for someone to rush towards him. A girl with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes looked at him with a frantic look on her face. "Ziel, there's some guys saying that they're going to burn down the bar. Velora was giving them their drinks when one of the guys slapped her butt, on instinct she slapped him. So the guy and his friends got mad and now they are throwing cups on the floor and flipping chairs."

Bella, the young women who had talked to Percy, quickly ran out of breath after talking at a fast rate. Percy merely raised an eyebrow then walked passed the girl. The girl who she walking about prior was standing at the corner of the room with a terrified look on her face. Clear water blue eyes looked at him with a look of apology before they looked away.

Percy walked up to the men who were bunched up together yelling obscenities. "I'm going to ask you to leave." Percy said in a low tone.

The men stopped yelling, then they stared at Percy. A tall white man with harsh blue eyes stepped up to the boy. The man reeked of alcohol and tobacco, the boy slightly wringled his nose in disgust. Glooved hands grabbed Percy's shoulders. The man tried to push the boy but to no avail.

Percy turned his head then looked at the hands. In a second the boy grabbed the man's hand and twisted it. The man cried in pain as Percy twisted the hand even further.

"I asked you nicely, but it seems you have no intention of leaving this place. So, I will ask you once more, you need to leave this establishment now before I decide to take it upon myself to remove you by force."

Percy voice slightly made the other men shudder. Another man, this one shorter than the first one but had much more fat on his bones swung at Percy's face. The boy without so much as batting an eye caught the hand.

Both women who were behind the counter watched as Percy quickly took down all four of the bikers. They had watched him knock two out cold in a mere ten seconds. Then the other two he knocked the air out of them rendering them incapable of fighting. The boy took all four of the men and threw them outside of the place.

Both Bella and Velora stood there shocked. They couldn't believe one underage kid could take down four grown men. Said person walked behind the counter not even sparing the girls a glance as he went back to his duties.

After a few seconds the women snapped out of their daze. They both looked at each other and nodded, they quickly turned around and made their way to the kitchen.

Percy went back into the same routine. He started to dry and put the cups in an orderly fashion on the table. Drying only two Percy could hear steps approaching him. The boy did not want to turn around, he didn't want to explain himself so early on. He just wanted them to forget about what happened and move one. But by the way their breathing, and walking the boy could tell they were going to ask some questions.

Percy sighed exasperatly, then went back to drying cups. A soft poke on his back made him stop. He turned around, two sets of eyes stared at him intensly. One was looking at him with admiration, and one with confusion. All of a sudden blue eyes filled with anxiety.

"Please don't tell the boss this happened." Velora said in a pleading tone.

Percy knew immediately knew what this was about. Over the course of his employment he had not left one detail out about his shift whenever he told the manager how it went. At first the manager had a slight discomfort towards the boy. However after he showed how honest, blunt, and the lack of people skills he had she learned to trust him fully.

Velora was scared of him telling the boss. The girl was telling him to lie, something that he frequently did to untrustworthy people. It would be child's play to lie, but it felt wrong in the pit of his stomach.

"Please Ziel. I can't lose this job, would you please just not tell her how I slapped the man."

Percy was turning back around before somebody gripped his shoulder. "Stop being an asshole Ziel. It was the right respone to being touched involuntary by a pig."

Percy turned his head. Bella seemed to lose herself in sea green eyes as they stared at her. She didn't know what to say.

"Alright. I won't tell her, just don't bother me again." Percy's tone left no room for questions. Both women looked at him then nodded. The boy turned around and went back to his job. Without a warning two warm arms coiled around his chest. Two large orbs pressed firmly on his back as one of the women hugged him from behind.

This was strange to Percy. He had never displayed or had received affection such as this. So the boys body immediately went stiff, he completely froze almost dropping the cup in his hand. The women whispered "thank you" various times in his ear before she let go.

Percy could not see the slight pink hue on Velora's cheeks as she let go. Bella merely rolled her eyes and gestured for the other girl to follow her. As soon as they were out of range Percy took a deep breath, he wondered why had to have women as co-workers. Women are all so emotional, and touchy feely something that he did not know about.

Percy looks up at the clock, it's half hour until the day ends for him. So he decided to take his lunch. He quickly makes some chicken wings with lots of Buffalo sauce and starts to eat them. The boy doesn't really have to eat since there is not really that much he doesn't take in from around him. The reason he eats them is because he had never had greasy, fat, unhealthy foods when he was in the facility.

Thirty minutes were up when Percy finished the last chicken wing. Thirty wings were devoured by the boy, he could fit more but he decided not to.

Boring. There was nothing for him to do so he was currently playing with a knife in his hands. "One, two, three, four..." Glints of silver reflected off the ceiling light as theknife was spun at an incredible sped. Dexterity and hand eye coordination was needed for this act something that Percy had spare of.

Knife met wall. Percy had miscalculated his flick and had almost completly pierced the wall. Percy stayed sitting down before a thought emerged in his mind.

Was this how normal people passed their day to day life? To Percy this would be considered a meaningful existence even if it was boring.

Existing in the facility he was raised in was like a rat in lab. You were allowed to live as long as you were useful. Percy was sort of a hypocrite. He loathed mankind, but he did not wish to kill anyone when it was not needed. Killing came easy to him though, as he was not in tune with his emotions making it easier to take a life.

Contemplating life wasn't that hard. You live, you die, useless things in between, etcetera etcetera. Right? According to Percy life was one long bad dream, since he ages at 1/16 the rate of any human alive life would just become a never ending game for him.

Going through the mind of a random person was one of Percy's favorite pastime. Watching their life play out is what intrigued Percy. Seeing how the human nature was so frail. People would pick the wrong answer even if the right one was so obvious. Nearly killing themselves just to purchase something that would not be worthwhile. It if came down to it they would sacrifice their own honor, dignity, life, just for something that they could have worked for.

What truly puzzled him about people is the little things that caused them happiness. Physical gestures of appreciation, three simple words or anything menial that would cheer up a persons day.

The boy looked at the clock once again. Finally, it was time for him to leave. He washed his plate, then walked out the back door of the establishment.

Annoying sounds. The first time Percy had been here he was intrigued by how much was going on. Car activitiy, human interaction, food stands, plus many more things that had caught his eye.

But now it was all so redundant he wanted to leave the place already. Unfortunately he can't leave, because he has absolutely nothing. No weapons, no information on the whereabouts of the scientist and the General, and no space to set up a base of operations. Of course the third one would be after he has located, and purchased weapons. On that note, the boy had caught wind of an arms dealer selling automatic rifles, sub machine guns, heavy machine guns, and many more explosives.

The boy stopped at a crosswalk. Busy streets were filled with people as such was the roads. Percy noticed that there was a sort of a routine to the everyday human life. Work, eat, sleep, and then repeat. Seems quite boring to the average normal person, but it beat being disected for a week straight.

A sudden tap made Percy turn around. Grey inquisitive eyes locked onto his sea green ones. "Do you remember me?"

It was a silly question. Here was a girl asking possibly the smartest person on the planet with the best memory in the world if he remembered her. Percy internally scoffed before turning around. "I have no idea who you are." He answered.

"You're the one who saved me." Percy stopped before he walked off the sidewalk. The girl has seen him? How? The superhuman had a hood on, plus it was poorly lit in that alleyway.

"Your hood had slipped off but right after you pulled it back on. It was just for a few seconds but I got a clear view of your face."

Memories. They were long term, and also something that we're very interconnected with emotions. Percy looked directly at the girl's eyes. Skimming over her mind he came to the memory of her seeing his face. It was very fast, but he could see his hood retract back until it only covered half of his head. Then just as fast he jerked his head forward making the hood cover his face one again.

What a bothersome development the boy thought. Sure he could just wipe one of her memories, but that would be risky with many people around. For some reason they were getting looks but they were mostly directed at her.

Percy looked at her up and down. Her hair was done in a ponytail, slight makeup that enhanced her beauty. What mostly got looks was the short pink skirt, and the black v-neck under her white cardigan that exposed much of her large c-cup breasts.

No wonder there were leering stares here and there. Slight pangs of a lust type feeling would alert Percy of all the "excited" males around him. He could slightly hear the dirty thoughts going through some of their heads.

"I would tap that nice piece of ass." "That bitch looks fine." "I'll bang that slut any day of the week."

It got so annoying up to the point that Percy let off murderous intent. He could hear the males walk away quickly trying to get away from his anger. "Are you mad?" The girl, Abigail he remembered asked.

"No, I'm fine."

The girl pouted cutely at him. Monotone voices annoyed her to a great degree. She tapped her white boots on the pavement as she stared at him. This lasted for a few minutes before Abigail broke the silence.

"So?"

Lifting an eyebrow the boy gave her a questioning look."So what?"

"Ugh! I don't know! You're so weird! Most guys would already be trying to get into my pants, in this case my skirt for better vocabulary. But, but you just stand there with a blank look on your face. I don't know if I should find you interesting or irksome."

Percy began to chuckle then he began to laugh wholeheartedly. The girl was baffled by his reaction. After a few seconds he stopped laughing. "Excuse my rudeness, but what you said was quite amusing. So the only reason you had walked up to talk to me was not because I saved you but because you found me interesting."

Of course you can't just simply come to that sort of conclusion with merely what she had said. He had first read her mind on the reason of her approach. Then her words made it much more funnier to the boy.

She had taken an interest in the boy in how he handled the situation from before. He did not take advantage of her after she was shaken up from the assault from the thugs. Nor did he even ask for any compensation, he just went about his way like normal. For her that's what made him interesting.

The light to cross the street lit up once again. Percy began to walk without looking back at the girl. "I'll see you later then." The girl said expectedly.

In his mind Percy knew it was highly improbable. The boy slightly grunted and nodded his head, it was an act so he wouldn't seem uninterested. Abigail slightly peaked his interest since the way she thought was so different compared to most humans.

Percy walked for hours until he arrived to his location. It was in the commercial part of the city, where they had old run down warehouses that most people didn't use anymore. The people around the place were shady and unapproachable. But due to Percy's lack of fear he did have a problem walking though the place.

The boy walked done to a warehouse on the far east side. Stopping in front of a small metal door on the side of the building he addressed the man sitting on a wooden chair with a gun on his lap.

"I'm here to see Marshall." The man, a light skinned fellow, looked at him up and down. The tattoos on the mans skin showed that he was a true thug raised on the streets. He took nothing from no one and would give them hell ifthey messed with him. Of course this was all inside his mind as he approached Percy.

"Get da fuck out of here kid. Befo' I woop yo' little ass."

The boy knew this was an insult being thrown at him. So he did the most logical thing, he repeated himself with an authoritative tone. "I believe you did not hear me correctly, I'm hear to meet with Marshall. Now if you could open that door then that would be much appreciated."

The man pumped the 12 gauged shotgun and got off his chair. Putting it to Percy's head he warned the boy one more time before he would "shoot his brains out". In a mere blink of an eye the gun was ripped from his grip. Percy bent the gun breaking it in half. Then grabbing the man's left hand he applied pressure to it almost shattering the bones in his hand. Groaning loudly the man fell to one knee from the excruciating pain being inflicting upon his body.

"I don't know what you were trying to accomplish, but the only thing you managed to do was anger me. And that pest, was not a very good decision."

Before the situation could escalate even further a man walked out of the building. Suprised by the sudden situation, the onlything he could do was take out a gun from his pants and point it at Percy.

"Your friend here did the same thing with that gun over there-" the boy gestured towards the gun, the other man looked at the demolished gun and began to sweat, "-so I would advise you to take me to Marshall, or I'll kill you both."

His voice had no room for arguments which scared the man. He was a stone cold killer, but seeing a gun that looked literally ripped in half was something that he didn't want to mess with. His reasoning also came into play, his boss had told him someone was coming to buy guns. So maybe, just maybe the boy present was the one buying.

"Are you the guy that want to buy some guns?"

"So Marshall did tell you that I was coming to purchase some guns? You people need to ask then shoot, because you might not know what type of monsters will cross you paths." Percy didn't know why but he found it amusing playing with these people. Causing them pain, and making them fear him. It was not because he felt superior, no, it was showing them their place. Showing them that they should really think before doing something. The boy could have easily snapped his fingers and blew their heads off but he decided to do this instead.

Percy let go of the first mans hand. Hissing he rubbed his hand, glaring at the boy he cursed at him in his mind. The second tanned looking man told the boy to follow him. Percy followed him through the metal door into the building.

The inside of the warehouse was not how Percy was expecting it. Expensive looking cars were parked in the middle of it. Couches and fancy looking chairs were placed all around the place. Some random beds were placed in small rooms with openings where you could see everything. Percy could tell since there were some men and women were having sex in those so called "rooms". There were stairs leading up to a second floor that only would go 10 feet into the center leaving an amount of space to look up all the way to the ceiling of the place.

TVs were playing music with loud speakers connected to them, and from what Percy could tell there was a large bar on the far west part of the building. A lot of the people inside the place stared at Percy as he walked through the warehouse. Some glared, while some looked at him with interest. They both stopped on the far north side where there was a small office with a gold door.

Percy thought in his mind that the warehouse would be a good headquarters. Pushing those thoughts aside he pushed the door and walked into the room. Percy came face to face with his gun provider. Behind a large metal desk a man sat on a leather chair. He had brown slicked back hair, with hazel green eyes. Tattoos painted his exposed hands.

"I see you have come, I thought you would not show up but it seems you needed these weapons just as much as I want to sell them." The mans accent was European, somewhere from Italy or France.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

Marshall merely got up from his chair and walked out of the office. One a few feet away he snapped his fingers. Within seconds three tables were put up with weapons laid out on them. The man went up to the first table and picked up an assault rifle. Percy knew everything about this weapon but chose to keep this to himself.

"This is the FAMAS F1, it is capable of shooting nine hundred to one thousand bullets per minute. Its twenty five round clip is a decent size compared to other assault rifles. The range on the gun make it excellent for close or medium length gunfights."

The man put a magazine into the gun and pointed it at Percy. The boy did not even flinch when having a gun pointed at his face. The man could only grin as he found this rather interesting. "Moving on." Marshall said.

After a good twenty minutes he showed Percy many weapons. Ranging from pistols to rocket launchers. He had some claymore and some C4 in stock that he had recently acquired from a drug cartel.

"So did the weapons meet your expectations?" Marshall asked with much interest.

"Yes, I-" before the boy could finish his sentence he saw something that made an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach begin to stir.

A few feet away the man from outside was dragging in a girl from her hair. Under her unusual silver parka he could tell that she had a body that would make most men stare. Without a seconds hesitation the girl flipped herself around and but the mans hand. Gritting his teeth the man backhanded the girl sending her sprawling onto the floor.

The girl's green eyes had complete hate etched into them. Her head was pulled back from the man once again grabbing her. She struggled to try to break free but to no avail. The man's hands began to snake around her body. Fingers brushed along her side before gripping her breasts. Pure hatred. Even at this distance Percy could feel it rolling off the girl in waves. The fingers went down and started to grab at her thighs, then they proceeded to move upward.

Licking his lips the man could not wait until he had his way with the girl. Grabbing more of her brown hair he pulled her close to his body. The disgusting man sniffed her then started to lick her neck.

The sight began to annoy Percy. At first he wanted no part in it but something inside him wanted to help the girl. Was this human emotion? Did he actually have some locked deep inside himself? The boy wondered as he watched the events unfold right before his eyes.

As the man's fingers approached the girl's womanhood Percy took action. First he skimmed through all of the minds of everyone present. Finding them the most despicable trash like people of this world he decided to do this planet a favor. Wiping them from existence would suffice.

The boy took a .45 magnum from the table that was already loaded and pointed it at Marshall's head. "I believe our business ends here." Pulling the trigger he put a bullet right through his head.

It became dead silent after the gunshot ring. No one could believe that a boy would just walk into the warehouse and kill the boss of the place. Without a moments hesitation Percy began to pick off the scum one by one. Putting bullets between their eyes the superhuman felt no remorse.

Even at the speed of sound Percy could see bullets wiz by his head with clarity. Most had poor marksmanship which meant there was no need to dodge. But on occasions there were bullets that were on target that would hit his skin. Unfortunately for his enemies the projectiles could not pierce his skin anymore.

Throwing a frag into a small room he took out three people. Intestines plus liters of blood flew everywhere staining everything including Percy's clothes. Crimson painted the walls and floor of the place. Percy then took the FAMAS F1, pulling the trigger he sprayed bullets at his targets.

He turned to his right and put five bullets into a man. Then to his left put another five into a different person. He emptied out three mags before he had killed everyone in sight. He threw the gun on the floor and turned around.

A sudden bat to the face warned Percy of the still breathing targets. He kicked a man's right leg making him bed his leg. Then he punched the right side of his ribcage effectively breaking various bones. Cries and screams echoed through the warehouse. Snapping the man's neck was child's play as Percy dropped the body to the floor. Grabbing three knives from the table he began to walk towards the man and the girl.

Expressions of shock and disbelief were what both wore upon their faces. A glint of silver then a gun being put the girl's head. "Don't come any closer or I'll put a bullet in her head."

Weird. His way of speaking dramatically changed. Percy did not want to ponder over this, the man had already aggravated him before so he did not want to waste any time. "Did you not hear me! Don't co-"

Three throwing knives embedded themselves into the meat bag. One right into the head, another piercing the heart, and the last one going straight through the large instestine. The now dead man fell to the ground with a lifeless look on his face. Ironic. These hardcore killers were easily scared and just as easily killed by mere bullets. Alas they were not like Percy that could take a shotgun shell to the face.

The girl wiped the little blood she got on her face from the knife piercing the pig's head. Percy could feel her glare trying to burn him alive. It was confusing that she still had a slight feeling of anger around her even though he had saved her. Both her purity and life were still intact so shouldn't she be grateful?

Percy walked up to her and was going to inspect a wound she had on her right cheek before a fist was thrown at him. He caught the small and soft hand, tightening his grip on the hand he pulled her closer. A kick almost hit his genitals if not for him catching it between his legs. Another fist was thrown at him but this time he snaked his arm around hers keeping it still. With an impassive look on his face he checked her face then her arms.

He scanned her body before freeing her from his grip.

"There's a first aid kit in the office. After you're done patching yourself I want you out of here."

The girl still looked at him with a cold look in her eyes. As if he was trash. The girl took a knife from the dead man's body and held it in her hand. She slowly started to walk towards Percy. As she neared him she pointed her knife at him. Though he saved her the girl was still skeptical towards males.

According to her they were all the same. Just because they saved a maiden they would expect them to give them their chastity. Or they would take them as their slaves, forcing them to "please" them.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics. If I wanted to take advantage of you I would have done so already ignorant girl." Percy said in a condescending tone.

Said girl snarled at him then quickly ran into the office. Five minutes later the girl came out with a bandage covering her wound. Two splints were also visible, one was wrapped around her left knee, the other was wrapped around her right elbow.

The girl quickly ran into a room to her left. After the soundsof rummaging echoed for a few seconds the girl came out with a perculiar weapon. A sliver bow in her hand and an equally silver tipped arrow was pointed at Percy.

"You don't need to point that arrow at me, no harm will come to you."

"I don't trust you. All males are liars, they are disgusting pigs that would do to take advantage of a maiden. Even go as far as save one just for the sake to take her chastity. Males like to belittle women and beat them. You are just like every other make therefore I cannot trustyou." The girl says with venom laced in her voice.

"It seems to me you have androphobia, but it matters to me not. I would just like you to leave and never come back to this place."

The girl could only grit her teeth as she approached the exit of the building. With her arrow still trained at Percy she waited for him to make on small mistake. Just one so she could put it right through his head. Quickly, the girl opened the door and slipped outside just as fast.

Silence. Finally he had a place for a base of operations. Sure it needed some remodeling done to it but with the boys' knowledge he would be able to complete such a simple task.

Percy for some reason began to recall his day. Dealing with the customers, then meeting that girl once again. Killing at least twenty people because of a girl that was close to being raped. It was a hectic day and he had a feeling that it was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I'm a troll, the reason why I posted the last chapter was because it was supposed to get you hype, and I was supposed to be flamed or something anything that could be called constructive criticism.**

 **If you guys could comment how Percy should meet Artemis that would be helpful. Plus should I just kill off every hero of Olympus because why not?**

 **And last but not least I want to give a thank you to all of you have favorited and commented on my story.**

 **ZeroDarkNex14**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As the giant flaming hydrogen ball fell, another luminous object took its place. The moon. It's reflecting surface gave it the ability to guide those who could not see in the dark. But there was something no one but a certain group of people knew about said object. A secret mortals could not even imagine.

The moon was not a planetary satellite that orbited the Earth. Nor was it some mythical being that would fly into the sky to combat the night. If someone were to look closely at the object they would notice a slight haze around it. Now if another clear-sighted person looked at the moon they would see something different.

A shining heavenly white chariot, with silver running along it making it look even more majestic. The chariot itself was pulled by four golden stags. Inside said chariot, pulling the reins was a women. Around her body there was a silver glow surrounding her.

A Goddess. Yes, the world of fantasy was real, Gods, monsters, and heroes were blind to the normal human eye. This particular goddess who had survived from ancient times to the current one. Her home moved with the west. Traveling from Ancient Greece to Rome then to Germany so one and so forth. The goddess fiercely hated men, she swore to protect women and little girls. Furthermore she was an eternal maiden, meaning she would never have relations with a man. This Goddess was none other than Artemis. Domains over the Moon, Archery, Forest, Childbirth, and Maidens.

As Artemis rode her chariot in the sky she searched for her subordinate. In a skirmish with some insolent males, one of her girls had gotten kidnapped, due to her commanding post she had to abandon her and set up camp somewhere in the forest. That was five days ago, and every night that she would set the moon into the sky she would search for her.

Passing over Sacramento the Goddess looked over the whole city. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny until she saw a slight glint of silver reflect off the moons light. Artemis composed herself, she wanted to believe it was her archer but was realistic. The probability of her finding the girl was almost one in a million. Nevertheless the moon Goddess set her chariot on autopilot then flashed to where she had seen the glint. Appearing just a few yards behind it she cautiously entered the alleyway.

With her presence the whole alley brightened lettinug her see clearly. A person with a silver parka on was slumped against the wall to her right. Rushing towards the person Artemis' mind made the worse scenarios. The goddess knelt down, to her relief the person's chest was constantly moving up and down. Meaning she was still breathing.

Artemis aged considerably to about a 20 year old, then took the girl into her arms. The goddess then flashed a couple of hundred of miles away into Yellowstone National park. A bright light signaled her arrival to the many young girls that were camping in near her spot. Suddenly out of some silver tents about a dozen girls came running out. Many just watched as Artemis was still carrying the girl, but others started to barrage her with questions.

The moon Goddess sent a warning look to the girls stopping them from making further questions.

"Atlanta take her to the infirmary."

A medium sized girl with blonde hair and blue eyes took the girl from Artemis' arms. She was a daughter of Apollo, God of: Sun, Archery, Healing, Truth, Prophecy, Poetry and Healing. Due her father being the God of Healing she knew how to bandage and patch a person up. Atlanta quickly took the girl to the infirmary leaving Artemis with the rest of the silver clad girls.

"Milady where did you find Michelle?" The Goddess turned around to address her second in command. Another daughter of Zeus just like her. Thalia Grace her half sister was standing there with her bow in her hand. Artemis figured that her sudden flashing into the camp would make them go on the offensive. The goddess would rarely come back to the camp early if it wasn't for an emergency.

"I found her in Sacramento." Thalia was going to ask more before Atlanta came running to Artemis' side.

"Milady, Michelle has no external wounds but I can't say about internal. I fed her some nectar and ambrosia but she is still unconscious."

Artemis was worried but did not show it. She was their leader so she could show no faults. The Goddess sighed exasperated, she had no choice but to call him. Apollo her annoying twin brother was a necessary evil if she wanted to completely heap her hunter.

"Apollo!" She screamed into the air.

After a few moments there was sudden flash of light. All of the girls present shut their eyes, also turning around to avoid the harsh light. Dying down a now visible person was staring where the light had beenprior. A man in his late twenties, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with a slight frown on his face stood there. His attire consisted of some black slim cut jeans, some black dress shoes, and a a white dress shirt. For some reason the shirt was unbuttoned showing off some red marks on his neck.

"What the heck little sis! I was just about to get it oonnn!"

The Goddess glared at her idiotic brother. Most of the girls scowled and openly gave him a cold stare even though he was a God. An Olympian one at that. Artemis started to walk towards the infirmary tent signaling her brother to follow. Both immortals walked into tent to the sight of a young girl sleeping soundly.

"Is this the girl you wanted me to look at? She looks fine little sis."

"She was not with us for three days, who know what had happened to her during that time." Artemis said with her tone that clearly showed her distaste towards her brother's statement. The Goddess also ignored the "little sis" remark not wanting to waste time in a dumb argument.

The sun God gave her a cheeky grin before walking next to the girl. A golden light began to emanate from Apollo's hands that were a few inches above the girl. After a few seconds the light died down. Apollo sighed in relief before he turned back to look at his sister. "She's fine, just needs a good nights sleep. Her body gave out due to over exhaustion."

Artemis' eyes showed her joy. "Thanks Apollo." The Goddess said. Apollo was suddenly speechless, his sister never gave thanks for something like this. So he decided not to annoy her, he simply smiled at her and flashed away. Artemis walked up to the sleeping girl, she ran her fingers through her hair like a caring mother.

She considered her hunters like her daughters. Sometimes she would wonder what it was to have a child, it was just out of curiosity of course. Since she would never have relations with any disgusting pigs.

The goddess exited the tent swiftly and quietly trying to not wake her daughter up. She noticed that Atlanta was walking towards the tent. "How is she Milady?"

"She is alright, just needs some rest." Relief washed over the girl who was at first filled with anxiety. It filled Artemis with joy at how much her hunters cared for each other. They were like a true family, even if most of them weren't related by mortal blood they still treated each other like siblings. This meant that sometimes there would be arguments and fights but they would still go back to their old ways.

There was a sudden feeling that filled the air. Artemis could immediately tell what it was, they were surrounded. Monsters had managed to find their encampment, which was a bad thing. Most of the girls were probably sleeping plus one of her hunters were still inside the infirmary. It was a mistake to stay in a place for too long. Due to her selfishness to stay in case Michelle had managed to find her way back to the campsite.

Although they were surrounded Artemis knew what to do. Two thousand plus years killing monsters gave her enough experience to handle any situation. Pulling out her symbol of power. A silver bow with vines of light brown branches wrapping around with an elegant looking crescent moon on both ends of it. She pulled back the sting that made an arrow materialize. She poured a large quantity of godly energy into said arrow and let go. Once the arrow hit its target it exploded, releasing a blinding silver light that lit up the forest. The ground shook waking up her hunters once again.

There was a war cry. Then at least two dozen monsters came running into their encampment. Dracanea, hellhounds, empousai, centaurs, and the Minotaur were the ones attacking. Artemis shot off multiple arrows at an incredible pace. She took down at least five monsters before more arrows were being shot from behind her. The goddess did not have to look to know that the most experienced hunters were already participating in the battle.

Arrow upon arrow the hunters were shooting down their enemies. The younger ones were in formation Delta, a defensive position in which they closed themselves into a circle and took out the enemies from all sides. Thalia, the lieutenant was off to the side fighting off some empousai with her spear and shield. Atlanta made quick work of some rouge centaurs that were trying to shoot her down. Unfortunately they were no match for her skill so they were quickly dispatched.

Artemis was by herself slashing through her opponents with her hunting knives. Sliding through the legs of the Minotaur she slit the throat of a centaur turning it into gold dust. Turning around she threw a knife right between the eyes of a dracanea. A sudden rise of killing intent made her jump back. Just in time, as the omega shaped ax of the Minotaur hit the ground she had been just a moment before. She ducked under another swing of the monster. She was going to go in for the kill but was interrupted by an arrow almost taking off her head. Materializing her bow she pulled the string back, she let go and the arrow flew straight through the Centaur's head. Turning around she drove both her knives through the chest and head of an empousai.

Gold dust littered the ground under her feet. According to some she was considered one of the most strongest in combat next to Ares and Athena. Her silver eyes pierced through the will of many of the monsters or men she faced. All trembled before her, and there was only a handful of Gods that would actually engage in combat with her. Her fierceness in battle plus her being exceptional in short and long range weapons made her a force to be reckoned with.

The Minotaur snorted loudly as the last of his allies fell. Artemis could tell that the monster knew it could not win. Fear was evident in its eyes. Though the monster had been around since Artemis it did not mean it did not fear dying. It wasn't so much as dying as much as the pain that it endured before it died. The monster rushed towards the Goddess with its ax raised high.

Once in front of Artemis it swung its ax downward. The swing was fast and strong, a normal human would have never been able to dodge it. But Artemis was no human, she was the Goddess of the Hunt who never let a prey escape. As if in slow motion Artmis parried the strike and stepped into the monster's guard. Four slashes faster than the eye could see ended the Minotaur's life.

The Goddess of the Hunt turned around to address her hunters. "Is everyone ok?" She asked loudly. By what she could tell none of her hunters seemed injured. The young ones looked the most exhausted. Artemis was very proud of them, it was the first real battle for most of them and they did a wonderful job keeping each other alive. Astrid, a child of Asclepius God of Healing, began to inspect all of the hunters. After a good half an hour she found nothing wrong with any of them so she gave the all clear to Artemis.

Artemis put two of her hunters on sentry duty and sent everyone back to bed. Artemis lingered around the camp for another hour before she went back to her chariot. It was already an hour passed midnight so she would only have to drive her chariot for a few more hours.

Artemis was confused. She hadn't fought a group of monster since the Gaia incident. It as strange they seemed to be well organized. First the hellhounds rushed into the camp, followed by the empousai for and dracanea. The centaurs stayed in the back and would only break rank if most of their companions had fallen. Then the last one was the Minotaur as he was final boss of a video game or something.

Could this be the work of another primordial? No that couldn't be right. According to Athena there was almost a .000000005 chance that another primordial would awaken from his/her slumber and wreck havoc on the Earth. Artmis still had doubts because Athena had been wrong before. Like how that arrogant sea spawn wouldn't come back from Ogygia. What striked her funny was that it wasn't due to his loyal nature that he returned. No. It was because Calypso rejected his advances.

Artemis covered her mouth to prevent herself from giggling out loud. It was hilarious that Calypso, someone who had been deprived of human contact for most of her life rejected the supposed Hero of Olympus. Hero? Please, a monkey could do a better job than him. The pompous son of a basket was given immortality due to his "contributions" to Olympus. Zeus wanted to give him godhood but Athena, and Artemis greatly opposed such idea. Giving such a gift to a mere child would all be in vain.

If Artemis brought up the "army" of monsters who attacked her camp then her father would certainly ask the immortal Heroes of Olympus to aide her. Something that her and her hunters would disagree with from the bottom of their hearts.

A thunderous boom followed by a flash of lightning shock Artemis out of her thoughts. He groaned in her head as she knew she would have to bring up her recent battle to her father. Another boom followed by another bolt of lightning signaled for the ones who had not appeared on the throne room to make haste. Artemis began to shine brightly as she prepared to flash to Olympus. In a burst of light the Goddess disappeared from her chariot.

Just half a second after she appeared inside the throne room of the Greek Gods. Looking at each throne she noticed that only one person was missing. It didn't matter though since this person was practically useless when it came to combat or anything that did not involve sex or love. Zeus the almighty God King looked at the empty throne. He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his black hair. By now the king had given up on trying to get that disobedient Goddess of Love to get to meetings on time.

"Ahem! We are here to discuss something very important. My brother Hades has recently encountered something peculiar in his realm." The king pointed at his brother who merely sighed dejectedly.

"Just month ago I had received over five hundred people into my realm. Of course people die all the time, but was weird about this was that they all died at the same time in the same place. That isn't the strangest thing though, as I was looking through their heritage I found that some of them were legacies. Some from Mercury, Venus, and Apollo. But they did not reeognize me as Pluto, or Hades. They thought I was some sort of evil entity or something of the sort. I asked Charon to track all of the places of their death, and what I found was might I say remarkable." Moving his hand in a slow motion he pulled up an Iris Message.

In that Iris Message you could see the huge crater that was carved into some mountains and the land. Most of the Olympians looked with wide eyes as they could not believe what they were seeing. They did not feel any sort of amazing Godly energy being emitted from anywhere from this past month. So they had not idea where this had come from.

"Brother, who or what did this?" Zues asked voicing the thoughts of all inside the throne room.

"To be honest I have not the slightest idea."

"Looking the shape of the crater I can tell it is a bomb, but not what kind it was. It was probably a hollow missile that contained the explosive that was shot from the sky via jet, from the looks of it the missile came from the east and hit the right side of the mountain. Thus only taking a chunk out it instead of completly destroying it." Everyone turned around to look at the blacksmith. Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders then went back to tinkering with a tiny automaton.

"I had also sent my son Nico to investigate. What he found was a military grade helicopter that had a whole tree through it, and the bodies of various soldiers a mile out from the crater. The soldiers were also brutally killed with bullets going right through their heads, or had been decapitated."

About 80% of the Gods present were paying attention. The only ones who weren't were Aphrodite and Dionysus. The Goddess was to busy doing her nails while the wine God was sleeping soundly.

Artemis glared at them but left them alone. Both of them were on the useless side of the Olympians. The goddess turned around, and went back to paying attention to the topic at hand.

"I believe that it was the US government that had done this. No authority other than a high ranking general could assemble jets, destroy whatever they destroyed and not cause a country wide panic. If it had been terrorists, or foreign enemies then I would have felt war start to slowly brew." Surprising most of the Gods, Ares the God of War said something intelligent. It's not that he wasn't smart, no his prowess on the battlefield was due to that he was smart in the aspect of war. Everyone just believed that Ares didn't care for anything else so he would not be able to give any insight into a certain situation.

"The question is what or who were they trying to eliminate. By the looks of it whatever they were trying to destroy was awfully important or dangerous. It also seems that someone escaped the blast, how they were able to is beyond me but by Uncle Hades' description this being must be strong, to be able to rip a tree out of the ground and throw it through a helicopter and also take down trained soldiers is not an ordinary feat."

Zeus turned to look at his most wise daughter. Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, and War merely nodded her head. "As surprising as it is, Ares does make sense. Although he forgot to mention that this being could be a threat to Olympus. Without knowing for sure who or what it is I believe it to be hostile. Furthermore if it could survive a blast of that magnitude then this being could be powerful enough to cause great damage to the human population. Or even worse, might one of our children encounter this thing during a quest then obtain information and wipe out both camps. I know it's far fetched but we can't be too sure that this being is weaker than our immortalized heroes."

All of the Gods nodded agreeing with the Athena. Even Poseidon, though with much disdain acknoledged the possibilities she had brought up. The king mused for a bit before he turned to his daughter. "Artemis." Said goddess turned around giving her father her attention. "Yes father?"

"I'm considering sending you to track this thing down." Most of the immortals were surprised by this. Sending someone to hunt a being that they had no information about was considered reckless. The wisdom Goddess figured her father would do this, the plan had some ups and downs to it. Artemis' tracking and stealth abilities were the best among the immortals. But, not knowing what this being is capable of could prove risky in many situations.

"Not to be a Debbie downer but didn't Artemis get captured the last time she went on a solo hunt?" Those words dealt a hit to the moon Goddess' pride. She remembered how she was easily captured by the son of Hermes and his comrades. Even if that was true, she believed she had learned from her mistakes.

"That's why I'm going to let her pick two of her hunters to accompany her on the hunt. Of course that is if you're up for the task." It sounded like Zeus was trying to goad her into doing it but that was not the case. He knew that the only reason why she would never take her hunters on important hunts was because she did not want them to die. Throughout her time she had hunted monsters that probably would cleave one of her hunters in half.

"I will do it father. There is also the matter that group of monsters had attacked my camp. But what was strange that they were organized."

Zeus frowned slightly. Though he would not admit it to due to not wanting to embarrass her, the God cared much for his daughter. So much so that he would rather keep her locked inside Olympus away from any danger than out there in the wilderness. Even if she was a goddess Zeus still considered her as his "little girl".

"I will have one of the Heroes of Olympus check out the group of monsters as you say. I want you to focus on the task at hand, do not waver because of you do a tragedy might strike."

Zeus adjourned the meeting but not before wishing his daughter good luck. Artemis was one of the last ones still inside the throne room. She was sitting there staring at the opposite side thinking on who to pick. Her number one choice would be Atlanta of course, the daughter of Apollo was an exceptional medic plus her prowess with the bow was second only to her. The moon Goddess was having a hard time deciding on the second hunter. She could take Ruby, the progidy of the hunt. The girl was a 5 foot 5 monster at archery. The daughter of Bellona, Goddess of Warfare, could shot an apple off a tree from a mile away. Her creativity on how to shoot a bow knew no bounds. From making it curve a whole 88 degrees from back flipping off a tree and successfully hitting her target. There was also Esperanza, Catherine, Beatrice, Amy, Astrid and Robin. The other five young ones were not even considered by Artemis. No way she would ever risk the life of small adorable maidens.

About ten feet away a certain Goddess was watching Artemis mumble to herself. The immortal women got up from her seat and her way towards Artemis. Once right in front of her the Goddess put he hand on he shoulder. Which in turn suprised Artemis, the immortal quickly materialized her bow and pointed it at her "attacker". Once she recognized who it was she quickly put away her bow and began to apologize.

"I apologize aunt Hestia, I was so entranced in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that there was someone else inside the throne room."

Hestia simply waved off the apology. "Don't worry, it was my fault since I suddenly put my hand on your shoulder like that. That aside, it seems as though something is bothering you." Artemis had always liked her aunt. Since the first time she had met her she had an instant type of bond with her. Hestia was always filled with happiness and was always concerned about others. Which made it all the harder for Artemis not to open up to her.

"Well I can't decide to take. I honestly don't want to take anyone with me, because there could be many things that could go wrong. But I have already accepted the hunt specifically handed down by my father which means I have to do it."

"You're scared that one or both of them will die under your watch and you would be powerless to stop it." Artemis slowly nodded her head. Hestia smiled softly then pulled her in for a hug. She patted her head like how a mother does to her child.

"Have faith in your hunters, and remember there is no shame in knowing when you have been bested." Hestia let go of Artemis before she turned around to go back to the fire she had been attending to prior. "Now go Artemis, and be safe child."

The moon Goddess glowed then disappeared in a flash of light. Artemis had flashed into the middle of her camp. The sun was already rising so it was slightly illuminating the scattered tents. Behind her was the largest tent that of course belonged to her. She quickly slipped inside before she was spotted by any of the girls. She needed just at least another hour for her to come up with a decision. Suddenly a knock was heard on her enchanted tent's door. The goddess walked up to the door and opened it, who was standing in front of her tent was someone that shouldn't be up and about yet.

"Michelle what are you doing up already you need sleep." Artemis all but screamed. She internally chastised herself since the whole hunt had probably woken up by her loud words.

"Milady I'm sorry for being so brash with my actions, I feel fine so there is no need to worry."

Artemis sighed loudly, Michelle had always been a stubborn one. She never would accept the help of anyone when she was injured. She would treat the wounds herself, due to her doing that she had some scars that were very unappealing to the eye. Artemis shifted into her 20 year old form. She quickly swept the girl off her feet and began to carry her bridal style back to the infirmary tent. Along the way some of the girls that were already up were snickeringand pointing at the now red Michelle. "M-Milady, could you please put me d-down? This is e-embarrassing."

"Good. This might teach you not to leave the infirmary until you've fully rested. The hunter did not say a single word after that. Artemis entered the tent and put the embarrassed girl into the bed.

"You will stay there until I say otherwise. I will be back later since I have something to discuss with rest of the hunt."

Most of the hunters were already dressed, two of her hunters were already testing out their bows. It was tradition that two hunters would have a competition on who could bring breakfast faster. Artemis would have to postpone it to tell the hunters about her hunt. "Ladies I have something important to tell you, please gather everyone in the center of the camp."

Many of the hunters ran into the tents that still held their occupants in their sleep state. After five minutes all of the hunters minus Michelle had grouped in the center of the camp. Artemis took a deep breath. She didn't like leaving her hunters alone for long periods of time. She also didn't like that she wouldn't be able to protect them.

"My father has ordered me to hunt something down. He also told me that I may take two hunters with me so they can aide me. After thinking it over many times I have picked the ones who will accompany me. Atlanta, and Robin you will help me hunt this thing down."

All of a sudden there was eruption of yells. Many of the girls asked why Artemis would take the hunt. Others asked why she had picked Atlanta and Robin. The yells kept on increasing as many of the hunters tried to speak over one another.

"Shut up!" The lieutenant of the hunt Thalia quieted the crowd. Sparks of electricity seemed to dance around her body, as she only got like that when frustrated or angry. "Lady Artemis had her reasons for picking them, and you sure as Hades shouldn't doubt her judgment." All of the hunters did not mean to undermine their patron's judgment, they just were curious. Looking back on their comments they realized they sounded doubtful.

The majority of the hunters bowed their head and proceeded to apologize loudly. Multiple "I'm sorry Milady" "punish us as you see fit" "I apologize for my actions and will take responsibility". Artemis smiled at their sincerity. "It's ok girls I knew that were all just curious, I know you would never doubt me."

"Now everybody enjoy breakfast, this might be the last time I see you in a few weeks. As much as I wish I could be able to stay here and hunt at the same time it can't be done. Atlanta and Robin report to my tent, as well as you Thalia." The moon Goddess looked at her half-sister with a serious look plastered on her face. Thalianodded and followed close behind as they made their way towards Artemis' tent.

Atlanta and Robin had left to go eat before they reported to Artemis so it was just Thalia and her in the tent. "Thalia I trust you to lead the hunt in my place. I know it is a huge responsibility but I wouldn't have put you as my lieutenant if I didn't believe you could do it. I expect you to send me weekly updates to my temple on Olympus. Don't try to IM me since I won't have time to answer. Last but not least I wish you good luck."

Artemis gave the girl a hug before dismissing her. She knew that the thoughts of when the moon Goddess had been kidnapped were circling Thalia's head. So Artemis wanted to get rid of those thoughts by reminding her of the responsibilities she will have carry. A soft knock signaled the arrival of her future hunting companions. It was strange, as far as she could remember she had never hunted a something important with another God or human before. Not counting Apollo, or that bastard Orion who would follow her on her solo hunts.

In walked the two girls. Atlanta looked happy ecstatic even, the same could not be said for Robin. She was visible nervous and you could see the anxiety in her eyes. Artemis would have to calm her down somehow. Artemis could relate to both girls, she remembered the first time she had hunted something. Scared, nervous, impatience, were among the few things she had felt. After the first five times she was like Atlanta, ansty, elated, and excited were some.

"Ok, I will now explain the situation." Artemis went into detail about the souls and the crater. She also mentioned the soldiers and the helicopter which they could not believe. For something or someone to able to rip a tree out and launch it would have to possess monstrous strength. Also to survive a bomb of that magnitude whatever or whoever it was would have to be invulnerable to just about anything. After Artemis was finished talking the hunters began to make up their own theories.

None of them were very realistic as Atlanta's flaming green little alien could be responsible for what happened. Artemis ordered them to pack up their stuff which they did so in a matter of minutes. Putting both hands on their shoulders Artemis began to glow a harsh silver color. Seconds later it died down, a few seconds after that they girls had flashed just a couple of yards away from the crater.

At first they did not think that a crater would be that big but taking a closer look they were wrong. The crater itself was about one and a half football fields wide. The depth would be about the size of a large apartment complex. The three girls split up to find clues. Coming up with non they proceeded towards where the dead bodies were found. Dried blood could still be visible on the leaves that were touching the ground.

A few yards away the sounds of a bear's call makes Artemis draw her bow. Just as she did her fellow companions did the same. They were on a little hill so they could see the best clearly. At first the bear did not move but after a bear cub came running out of some shrubs and hit her leg she became more active.

Artemis wanted to question the bear because she had a feeling she knew something. Walking towards the bear she could feel the whole forest before her feet. The feeling of a strong aura made the mama bear turn around and cover her babies in a defensive position. Right as the bear figured out who she was growling at she mama laid on her side and waited for the goddess to take her life.

"Don't worry, I will not kill you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Here is the first one. Did you encounter anything or anyone weird. Did this "thing" attack you in any type of way. Second, do you remember what whoever or whatever it was looked like. Third the last but not least, do you remember anything about it killing someone.

"Milady if I might be so bold to speak, but I believe you must be looking for the wrong person. Because this person was full fledged human. I could tell by the smell of his clothes that he was a human. Plus he looked exactly like a human.

* * *

 **Thalia: Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunt Age: (15)+**

 **Atlanta: Daughter of Apollo, Third in command Age: (16)+**

 **Astrid: Daughter of Asclepius Age: (14)+**

 **Ruby: Daughter of Bellona Age: (14)+**

 **Esperanza: Daughter of Aphrodite Age: (15)+**

 **Catherine: Daugher of Demeter Age: (13)+**

 **Beatrice: Daughter of Ares Age: (14)+**

 **Amy: Daugher of Hermes Age: (16)+**

 **Robin: Daughter of Athena Age: (13)+**

 **Michelle: Daughter of Persephone Age: (13)+**

 **Stella: Daughter of Apollo Age: 9**

 **May: Daughter of Iris Age: 8**

 **Julienne: Daughter of Hecate Age: 10**

 **Candice: Daughter of Hepheastus Age: 10**

 **Penelope: Daughter of Mars Age: 9**

 **The plus sign mean they look that age but older than what they appear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Artemis couldn't believe it. No it was definitely wrong. According to the female bear the culprit for killing those soldiers was a human. To kill half a dozen people was something could accomplish with a hand gun and a few magazines. But to be able to kill highly trained soldiers that had expansive knowledge on how to shoot guns, hand to hand combat, plus tactics that were used to take down multiple enemies was not just amazing but terrifying as well. Even after finding it out Artemis was not as suprised as the next set of information was given to her.

The bear said the male that she encountered was a boy. Artemis was dumbfounded, by the way the mother described it he was skinny about 130-140 pounds. The bear said he would probably reach the bottom of her stomach if stood on her hind legs. Which meant he would probably be between 5'9-5'11. Plus he had black hair and green eyes. The boy wouldn't be particularly short, but with only weighing about that much Artemis doubted he could physically overwhelm the soldiers. Despite all of that the boy had managed to take them out.

As they walked towards the place where the bear had last seen the boy she couldn't help but think deeply. If the boy was a master at hand to hand combat then he could most likely disarm the men. Although, if this was true he would still have have to deal with the difference in numbers. She would have to go to the particular spot where the bodies of the soldiers are to get a better picture.

They stopped in the middle of many surrounding trees, in front of them there was a den that had long since been abandoned. "Milady this is where I first saw the human. He was playing with my children inside the tent when he went outside. When I saw him I tried to attacked him bu-" The mother bear let out a roar as she fell to the ground. Something unseen had brought the bear down without anyone noticing. Atlanta and Robin took out their bows and got into a shooting position. They pointed their bows in every direction trying to get a view of their "attacker".

Artemis kneeled next to the bear. She gently began to stroke the beasts hair, from what the Goddess could tell there was no external injury she could see. "I apologize milady for not telling you everything." Artemis was quickly confused by the bear's words.

"What do you mean?"

"I just remembered something. When I was running at him to kill him believing that he was going to kill my children he raised his hand in front of him. Suddenly I fell asleep, I don't remember him moving or doing anything but moving his hand. The reason I roared in pain was because remembering this memory caused me great pain. When I woke up from my sleep I was inside my den with my children."

"Lady Artemis is everything ok?" Atlanta asked still pointing her bow in front of her. Artemis told both her and Robin to lower their bows and that it was a sudden internal pain that made the bear roar. Hesitantly the hunters lowered their weapons. Artemis used her godly power to try to heal the bear. After a few seconds the mother could get up with ease.

"I'm going to check the den now." Atlanta, Robin, and the bear follow close behind. Artemis stoppe at the entrance of the den. Kneeling down she touches the ground, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A deep silver aura began to pulse around her body. The forest started to flourish, the trees became greener, the birds sung louder than ever, it was as if the forest was growing.

The Goddess slowly opened her eyes. Color of different variations flooded Artemis' eyes. These colors were the scents of different animals, tracks from the same animals would emit the same color. The lights surrounded the ground and the air around her, it was beautiful to her that there so much life in the wilderness. She left her thoughts and asked the bear to find the scent that belonged to the boy.

After a few sniffs the bear had stopped in front of a peculiar scent. It was a dull gray that resembled the color of an old car. Materializing the scent she grabbs it and checks its contents. Bullet casings, blood, dirt, and something burnt was what the scent contained. It was strange to Artemis that it was not something specific _._ Such as a deer who smelled like wet grass and cinnamon, or bears who had the scent of tree bark, and honey. Of course all animals were different so they had slight variations in their scents.

But, the boy's was just stuff that he probably had come into contact with. There was no dominant smell that could be connected to him. Or any that could categorize itself as an individual one only specific to him. Artemis followed the scent with her eyes and saw that it stretched quite a ways.

Artemis thanked the bear before her and her two hunters began to follow the scent. Yards upon yards they walked for a few hours. They stopped at an opening the boy had probably camped before. The scent still seemed to stretch for miles, which was very confusing for Artemis.

Assuming that the boy is the survivor of the massive explosion, plus the one who killed the soldiers not to mention he somehow incapacitated a 400 pound bear would mean that he would not have any type of rations or water at his disposal. He could drink from the lake, but somehow he would have to acquire food to not die in the dense forest. Looking around Artemis didn't find any type of animal bones, or any type of traps set out. The boy must've have been hungry if he had traveled this far.

Either he ate only berries or he did not have a need for food. Which would not really surprise Artemis. She assumed that this boy was not a normal mortal, by what the bear said he possessed some type of ability that enables him to render his opponent unconscious.

"Milady, we have rested for long enough. We should get going." Robin's stormy grey eyes scanned the surrounding trees. Naturally the girl was slightly on edge since she had never been on hunt with such a small group before. She had been on a solo hunt, a rite of passage that all of the girls have went through. But it was different from hunting with a group, in a group everybody had to have each other's back. In a solo hunt you were only dependent on yourself and didn't have to constantly watch for any dangers.

"You seem on edge, calm your nerves Robin." The girl was at first suprised but it went away just as fast. Robin should've known that Artemis would have seen her uneasiness, she was the goddess of hunt for a reason. The goddess could tell sudden changes in mood in a matter of seconds.

"I apologize milady, I just am a bit paranoid." Artemis puts her hand on Robin's shoulder and gives her a understanding look. She gives her a small smile before she tells them to move out.

Artemis stopped for a second, the scent was lingering spreading around the clearing for a good hundred feet in many direction. This meant that the boy did not stay here but was probably looking for something. The clearing was something like a "spot" he needed so he could put whatever he was looking for in a familiar place. If her hypothesis was true then the scent would stretch for miles. Not wasting any time Artemis ordered the girls to move as fast as they could.

Hours passed as the archers only stopped once in a while to drink water of take a small break. They had trekked for at least fifty miles before the sun had almost set. Artemis stopped her hunters and told them to set up camp. The goddess flashed to her temple in Olympus, inside the temple her chariot was already ready for her nightly duty. This time though she put the chariot on autopilot as she ordered the stats to fly into the sky.

Flashing back to her camp she slips into her tent. Taking out her hunting knives she twists them around her fingers. Artemis couldn't figure out how the boy managed to travel so far. If she went by how much the scent had thinned out, she figured that it's been slightly over a month since the boy had passed though the forest. Even so, the scent kept on going for many miles not accumulating or changing in any specific direction. It seemed like the boy had walked straight through the forest without having a specific location in mind.

It somewhat made sense. Since the boy was fleeing from the government, Artemis presumed, then he had no time to waste time in one place. So by default he would constantly be moving, not sleeping or having time to eat. By now she should have seen the accumulation of the scent in one spot. Because Artemis believed that the boy's body would have given out at this distance. Walking fifty miles without any water, food, or sleep would ultimately kill if not seriously hinder anyone normal. Then it suddenly hit her.

Her error was still thinking for some reason that the male was a normal human. According to the bear he used some type of ability to knock her out. So what's to say that he didn't have a physical ability that enabled him to travel large distances without being tired? Or maybe he didn't have a need for any time of nourishment? Whatever the reason, Artemis couldn't view this hunt like one she would normally deal with. The prey was someone incredibly strong. Plus she did not know the extent of the male's abilities.

Artemis decided that there was no time to waste. Hastily she packed her tent and went to wake her hunters. "Milady I thought we camping for the whole night?" Atlanta asked.

"There's no time to waste, if I'm not wrong the male we are hunting could be on the other side of the country. So we need to get to him as fast as we can." Both hunters were suprised by the goddesses' words. For a human to already be on the other side of the country in a little over a month was preposterous. But after their patron explained how there were many possibilities to the male's abilities their skepticism went away.

Once again the hunters ran into the dense forest. Artemis stayed relatively at the same speed her hunters were going. Flashes of green, brown, and yellow passed by her eyes. They were the colors of the trees, plants, and animals they were passing by. This time instead of taking their time walking they were almost flying through the forest. Artemis was in front leading them in the right direction. With the scent materialized in her hand she started to veer right. Then all of a sudden the scent did a complete 90 degree turn towards the left. Only after a few feet the scent did another 90 degree turn towards the right.

Still going straight Artemis couldn't help what wonder what was passing through the boy's head as traveled through the forest. In the distance Artemis caught the noise of the wheels of a large truck rolling on top of pavement. The goddess knew that they were nearing a road. One that didn't get much traffic since after she hear the truck there seemed to be no more vehicles driving on that particular road. Artemis started to slow down as she had calculated how far the road was from their position. After a minute of so all three of them slowed to a slow jog. The jog then slowed down to a rhythmic walk. About one hundred feet away Artemis could make out the asphalt that had been paved a long time ago.

Artemis and her companions walked out of the forest and into the side of the road. Checking both ways the goddess did not see any modes of transportation. Turning to her left a large sign caught her eye. _Wenatchee: 1 Mile_ , to her knowledge the town was still in Washington. Though the crater was about 80 miles away from from it, which means the boy waked non stop for 80 miles which is physically impossible for a human.

The scent pulled to her right leading her through the middle of the road. Artemis assumed he caught a ride from here into the city. So all three of hunters sprinted into Wenatchee. Once inside the small city the scent lead them down some major streets. Left, right, down some small streets, then ending up in front of a educational institution. The scent went into the college, passed the main buildings into the library. Before arriving at the entrance of the library, Artemis noticed that the scent went back outside. The goddess decided not to enter the building presuming there were no clues that could help her.

The group of females walked down the road that lead into the forest. The scent then the pulled them back into said place. "Milady, don't you find the male's directions strange? He went into the city only to enter the forest again. Why is that?" Atlanta said, voicing her thoughts. Artemis also had the same thoughts.

"I don't know, this male confuses me. Based on the way he has traveled so far there is no way to know where the male is or has been. The changes in direction are sporadic, random at best where it would take him a few moments where to decide to go."

"It could be that his change in direction meant that he knew some knolwedge of the area but not enough to walk straight to his destination." Robin insightfully said.

Artemis merely nodded as they kept on walking. Artemis and the girls began to run, the dense forest zoomed by as they picked up the pace. Artemis noted that there were fewer animals than normal. Either most of them were sleeping at the same time, or something must've scared them.

Without so much as a warning a huge humanoid shadow burst out from the tree and barreled into Robin. The girl's air was knocked out as she hit the ground hard. Then as fast as the first attack a second one occurred. This time a shadow hit Atlanta so hard it practically made her fly into the air. Artemis had no way of stopping the attacks since they had occurred in an instant and were seconds apart.

The goddess quickly turned around and materialized her bow. She pulls back the string aiming at the shadow closest to Robin. With no hesitation Artemis shot the arrow with deadly accuracy. The shadow jumped out of the way narrowly missing the projectile. Turning on her heels she pulled the string back and released another arrow towards Atlanta's attacker. The shadow as well, jumped away dodging the arrow.

Dawn was fast approaching as the rays from Apollo's chariot pierced through the forest. Light weaved around the trees illuminating parts of the forest. The light had managed to shine a proportion of the shadow's bodies. What Artemis could see was large furry legs, shining yellow eyes, and sharp canines capable of ripping flesh easily. These were werewolves, and by what she could tell they were part of Lycaon's pack. Since there would be no other wolves foolish enough to attack her and her hunters directly.

"It seems we've caught, three little hunters a longs way from home." A brown furred werewolf said mockingly. It stood only a few feet away from Robin, which was a huge disadvantage for Artemis. She could take down one, but not without letting the other probably take the life of one of her hunters.

"I don't care about them, all I want is to kill that stupid human. It is a disgrace to be part of Lycaon's pack and have been killed by a mere mortal." The other werewolf this one grey furred said loudly.

 _Human? Have they encountered the male I am hunting? Or maybe it was another mortal that werewolf is talking about? Either way, I'll question one of them._ As Artemis finished her thoughts in the corner of her eyes she could see some movement. It was coming from Atlanta as the hunter was reaching for a hidden knife she had strapped to her lower back.

"Don't make any moves moon goddess or we will tear one of your hunter's throat out." The brown furred werewolf showed its seriousness by pointing his class at Robin. The girl was clearly unconscious due to the impact with the ground moments before. Artemis made eye contact with Atlanta for a few seconds, but in those seconds the message was clearly received. "Wait for my signal" was what Artemis was saying to the hunter.

The goddess dematerialized her bow leaving herself vulnerable. Both werewolves smirked, the brown furred one turned and made his way towards Robin. Before the other could do the same Artemis took out a knife strapped from her back and launched it at brown one. Hitting its mark the monster burst into golden dust.

A sudden pain hit the grey werewolf as it fell to the ground. Looking at its leg a silver knife could be seen sticking out of its right calf. Atlanta was standing over the monster with her right hand holding a silver hunting knife. The Hunter drove her knife straight into the monster's shouldering wounding it once more. She pulled it out slowly making the werewolf howl loudly. Atlanta aimed her knife at the back of its neck to deliver the final blow.

"Wait Atlanta, I need to ask this one some questions. Tend to Robin fist while I interrogate the monster." Atlanta was hesitant but followed her leader's order.

As Atlanta walked off Artemis walked up to the monster. She took out a knife from her back and stabbed it into the werewolf's left thigh. "I want to know what human you were talking about." Artemis' tone held no room for argument. The monster shivered a bit before putting up a defiant face.

"Fuck you." Another knife was immediately driven into the monster's left shoulder. It cried loudly as blood flowed down its arm.

"I can do this for as long as I have to." The monster growled deeply as the goddess materialized another knife in her hand. This one was put into the werewolf's right shoulder. The monster was going to cry out in pain before the sudden impact of a fit hit it on its face. It landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Spitting blood from its mouth the monster wobbly tried to pick itself up. Artemis pushed the monster back onto the ground with her leg. The werewolf was scared, he did not want to go through more pain. The silver burned through his skin like acid. The goddess' strength felt as if he was being hit by a boulder the size of large car. He wanted to continue to defy the moon goddess but his body was begging him to end this pain. Two more sliver knifes went through the small of his back.

"I'm getting impatient." Artemis said while spinning a knife in her hand. Looking up to check on her hunters she noticed that Robin had regained consciousness. She had seen Atlanta feed her Nectar and Ambrosia. The moon goddess internally sighed in relief. She very much not wanted to lose her hunters on this hunt even if it meant putting herself in harms way.

"Ok I'll talk." Bringing her attention back to the monster she waited for it to continue talking. "About a month ago a small group of us went out to hunt. We thought that it would be better to hunt in a different place than out usual one. We had ran a few miles until we felt a strong presence a few hundred feet away. Of course we went to check, but what we found wasn't what we were expecting. What we found was a human boy, but he wasn't ordinary. When he first encountered us he was not afraid. Simply curious. He tried to kill us with a normal fun without any hesitation. He was also weild a Persian scimitar like a true swordsman. But what was most terrifying was his strength. The boy was able to rip out one of my pack member's heart out. He also ripped one of their heads off with his bare hands. I was killed by having his whole arm pierce right through my chest. The last one of us had told us how all of us died, she also said that when she died it felt as though she exploded into tiny pieces."

"How did this mortal look like? Are there any certain features that you can point out amongst a crowd." Artemis asked.

"He has black hair as dark as night, sea green eyes that look like they hold power in them. He also carries around two large guns. One silver and one gold. The sword I mentioned would be strapped to his back. A black jacket, normal looking blue pants, and boots. But what you will notice more about the mortal is the feeling he gives off. It is like you know if you approach him in the wrong way you will die."

As more an more information about the male keep piling up. More reasons to hunt the mortal piled as well. The goddess believed that this human was a danger to society, if left unchecked his power could prove a potential danger to everyone around him. Plus, Artemis didn't like males so this gave all the more reason to hunt this particular male down and kill him.

Driving her knife through the monster's jugular she ended its life. It was far more merciful that she would've been since it had attempted to kill one of her hunters. But it had given her useful information so she took pity on it. Both her hunters walk up to Artemis with questions ready to asked.

"What did the werewolf say Milady?" Atlanta asked.

"He gave me an accurate description of the male. It is good since there is a possibility that the male might be residing in a city. Knowing his appearance makes it easier since his scent Mike get lost among many others. Plus he told me about how strong the male is." Both of her hunters raised their eyebrow quizzically.

Artemis proceeded to them what the monster had tol her. After the goddess was finished talking there was an array of thoughts going through the hunters' heads. They wondered how a mere mortal could obtain such power to be able to wipe out a group of werewolves with ease. Also how would they be able to take said male down. Of course they knew they held the advantage with having Artemis on their side. But with all of the information they had there was still a possibility that there was still more to his abilities. Which would alter the outcome if they were to engage in combat.

Leaving those thoughts aside the trio continued on their journey. Artemis looked up at her brother's chariot. It had only been a few hours since he had taken her place in the sky. This meant they had much more time to cover as much ground as possible. The scent still kept on leading them forward not taking any decisive turns.

As day quickly turned to night the group decided to make camp for the night. Artemis flashed to her temple and set her chariot on autopilot. Even if it had only been two days since her departure Thalia had already sent a letter to her explaining the situation of the hunters. It stated in the letter that everyone was fine and practicing their archery as usual. Thalia explained that they would be packing up and heading towards Michigan. Artemis smiled softly as she was happy that Thalia was doing a good job of being in charge only a few days after she had left.

Flashing into her tent the goddess lays on her bed. God's don't sleep so she couldn't close her eyes and drift into nothingness. As she layed there she thought about all of her journeys up till now. From hunting her first monster to bearing the burden of the sky. Defeating Orion and Gration during the Second Giant War then later annihilating the rest of Gaea's army. She remembered the death of her beloved deceased lieutenant Zoe. Her anger started to bubble as she recalled her death.

 _As the battle raged on Artemis could no longer hold on. Even if she was an Olympian God she still had a limit on her stamina. Zoe with great disdain was helping the son of Poseidon fight of Atlas. In the corner of her eye the hunter could see her patron struggle with the weight of the sky._

 _Shooting off a few arrows she ran to Artemis' side. "Milady, let thee take the sky milady. Tis' impossible for us to beat Atlas." Zoë said to the weakened goddess._

 _Behind them Atlas had pushed the son of Poseidon back. He had managed to knock him straight into a wall knocking him unconscious. Atlas turned his attention to the hunter that was going to take the sky in Artemis' place. Pulling his arm back he readied himself to throw his spear. The moon goddess could only scream at Zoe to move as she watched the spare sail through the air. Zoë turned around quickly to only be imapaled half a second later._

 _The weapon managed to drag her into the ground. Artemis had tears flowing her eyes, she had just watched one of her hunters murdered in front of her. Zoë's limp body was the only thing Artemis could see at the moment. The pain in her chest was immeasurable, she believed it all to be a dream. That she would wake up and her nightmare would all be over._

 _Thalia had managed to push Luke back. The traitor tried to rush back at her but was stopped by Annabeth. The daughter of Zeus rushed to Zoë's side. She checked for a pulse, but she found none. Lightning started to crack all around her, her power started to grow exponentially. The anger and sadness she felt for the loss of her new friend was pushing her to reach her potential. Raising one hand to sky Thalia began to use her power. Suddenly a large bolt went flying down from the sky hitting her arm. It did not damage her but instead in her hands was a large mass of energy._

 _Looking at Atlas with hate she launches the bolt. The Titan not believing what he was seeing could only stand there and take the bolt head on. There was an explosion, followed by the Titan crashing into a wall. Thalia wanted to finish the Titan but knew that she would not be able to. Her power was fading fast and she needed someone who was stronger than her to finish Atlas off._

 _Thalia walks up to a dazed Artemis. She puts her hands under the sky and lifts with all her strength. Once the weight of the sky had been taken from her Artemis fell from her daze. "Reach inside my pocket Lady Artemis, there is nectar and ambrosia. Beat that son a bitch for Zoë."_

 _Hearing her name hurt Artemis immensely. Nonetheless Artemis reached into Thalia's pocket and took out the food of the Gods. She drank and ate all of what the girl had before walking up to Zoë's body. Caressing her cheek the moon goddess started to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry Zoë, I'm sorry I let you die." With a fountain of tears flowing from her eyes she gets up. She turns around and faces her Titan opponent._

 _Atlas by now had managed to get up. The shock from the bolt was enough to leave him out of commission for a few seconds. Fortunately for him he wasn't the Titan of Strength and Endurance for nothing. Putting his hand hand up the Titan catches the spear that was launched at him by Artemis._

 _The moon goddess' aura was flaring uncontrollably. Her eyes filled with pure hate looked like they are trying to burn a hole straight though the Titan. In a flash the goddess shoots around twenty arrows. The Titan swings his hand causing a massive wind gust to knock the arrows out the air. The goddess shoots ten more before launching herself at Atlas. The Titan swings his spear knocking the arrows out of the way and trying to cut Artemis at the same time. Artemis ducks under the swing, then swings her knife at the Titan's leg. Atlas jumps to the side then swings his giant right fist at her. The goddess lifts her right arm letting it take the full grunt of the force. The strength behind the punch launches the goddess into the air._

 _Artemis lands gracefully on the ground. Her arm feels as if it was broken in half. Artemis needed to finish this quickly, she could feel Thalia's power begin to drain away as the minutes passed. Rubble and dirt was scattered all over the floor from her fight._

 _The goddess notices that she is letting her anger get the best of her. Embarrassing, how embarrassing that she would lose her composure that much she would just rush at an enemy. It made sense though, her emotions were in a disarray. Either weap and let sadness consume her. Or be infuriated and let rage consume her. No matter what she decided that she needed to beat the Titan._

 _She threw her two hunting knives before materializing her bow. The Titan dodges the knives with ease. Although his reflexes are not quick enough to dodge the ten arrows at him. Ichor flowed out of the immortal's wounds. The blood dropped on the marble floor, the light from the sun made it illuminate making it look like molten gold. The sight would've been beautiful if not for the Ichor coming from a despicable being._

 _"You're a formidable foe moon goddess, alas you cannot beat me. I am Atlas the Titan of Strength and Endurance!" The Titan's yells echoed shaking the structures around him. Pieces of marble fell down the mountain. Normal mortals looking up at could not wrap their heads around the trembling of mountain. The Mist prevented them from seeing the true actions that were taking place._

 _Artemis had materialized two more knives as the Titan boasted about who he was. Artemis once again rushes the the Titan this time with a plan. Light illuminating the spot they are fighting on, the goddess decides to use this to her advantage. Turning one of her knives she puts it at such an angle she reflects the light off of it. The reflected rays of the sun blind the Titan momentarily stunning him_ _. The moon goddess gets past his guard. One, two, three, ten. Ten cuts and slashes were placed on the Titan's body. As he lost more blood Atlas fell to his knees._

 _Artemis wanted so bad to cut off the Titan's head. To show it to Zoë and tell her that she would always protect her. The goddess grabs the Titan by the hair and begins to drag him. She tells Thalia to move as she throws the Titan under the sky. It lands on his back, and shortly he begins to howl in pain. The pressure of the sky is too much for his wounded body. Of course he wouldn't die from it but the pain would last days of not weeks._

 _Artemis slowly walks up to Zoë's body. A sorrow feeling flows with air. It had been a few hundred years since the death of one of Artemis' hunters. Even so the memory from that time hurt her. Now she herself witness the death of her closest friend. This was the first time in her immortal life she was willing to_ _give up anything to grind her back. Going as far as walking straight into the underworld and draggering Zoë's soul back. But it wasn't allowed. Damn laws, why did they have to exist? So the gods could get out of actually being parents for once? Or so no other God could hurt the pride of another by merely walking into their domain?_

 _Artemis does not cry. Zoë would've told her that it was ok, that all life had to end sometime. Not for Artemis, she was a God so she could not die forever nor would she ever age. She could only watch as at some point her hunters would die. A silver aura surrounded Zoë. After a few seconds her body began to break down to what seemed like silver glitter. With the wind the last pieces fly high into the sky. Some stars begin to glow brother and move into place. The moon goddess looks up into the sky to see a new constellation. The Huntress, she named it._

 _Let the world's Astronomers be confused by the new constellation. Right now Artemis just wanted to stare at her former Lieutenant._

Without even noticing Artemis had Wales outside. Her gaze was directed at her friend's constellation. A small smile played on her lips as a small tear left her eye. It was a nice night out to take a walk. So why not take the opportunity?

Seven hundred and fifty nine miles. That was the distance they had traveled in a whole week. The scent had led the trio to the outskirts of Sacramento. The smell of pollution permeated everything around the city. Sounds of heavy machinery, cars, humans, and animals reverberated loudly. The trio could see the tall buildings through the branches of some trees.

Large cities are the worst. Busy streets where all type of human scum passed. Plus the pungent smell of fast food stretched for miles. Fast food was tasty and all but wasn't what you would call healthy. Therefore most of the people in the city had some type of addiction to the grease food. Add the strange behavior of humans into the mix and you have a concoction of the worst places on the earth.

Artemis didn't know where not to look as she walks down the sidewalk. A lot fof what she saw aggravated her. Men leading at her and her hunters, dozens of males "accidently" brushing against her. She knew it was because of her godly presence, even if she was in the form of a twelve year old she was still very beautiful. Even to middle aged men who were married. Of course to her those were the lowest of the low that deserved to die. But she couldn't just reveal her divine form and annihilate all the males in a forty feet radius. There were too many people and now with social media the news of people turning into ash by a blinding light would spread like wildfire.

Artemis sighs loudly. The weather was slightly warm at this time. Slight winds here and there could only cool down so much. Fortunately the parkas the hunters were wearing were enchanted by Hecate to be kept at a regular temperature in accordance with the temperature around it. The followed the scent down a busy road filled with people. A few times the goddess caught some adolescent boys staring at her hunters. The sharp glare that they received from her did not faze them. Who would be scared of a twelve year old looking girl with a shiny silver parka on?

The scent pulled them to the left. Then to right where it entered into an alley but exited it and went straight down the sidewalk. After half an hour they arrived in front of a bar. It was a shabby, slightly run down place that looked like it didn't bring in a lot of customers. The scent was very strong in this particular place. It looked like it the male would be working here since the same scent comes in and out of the place more than a dozen times. Shady people walk into the place looking at the goddess slightly confused. Who wouldn't, after seeing a twelve year old girl standing in front of an establishment that sells liquor?

On the other side of the building there was an alley. The trio walked into the alley without being noticed. Artemis ages herself into a twenty two year old and orders her hunters to stay there. They both looked around the age of highschoolers so of course they wouldn't be able to get in. As Artemis approaches the door she already catches the eyes of many males that are going for their daily dose of alcohol. The leering stares make Artemis' blood boil, but contains herself as she can't kill them in broad daylight.

The goddess walks in and heads straight to where the bartender is. To her suprise the bartender is a beautiful young lady with blue eyes as clear as water. Artemis smiles at her making the young lady blush. The bartender had never seen someone as beautiful as Artemis. The way she looked and presented herself the young lady believed she was some time of celebrity or a model of some type.

"Um, are you by any chance a model or a celebrity?" The sudden question made Artemis begin to giggle. It was rude but it was amusing that the bartender believed that she was someone big in those to franchises. Artemis immediately stopped giggling after she saw the slightly hurt look on the bartenders face. It seemed like Artemis was mocking her.

"I'm sorry if I was rude. The reason I laughed was because this was the first time someone had asked me that, and I found it funny because I'm not even close to what a celebrity or model would be. Oh, by the way my name is Artemis." The goddess held out her hand. The bartender flushed red, embarrassed from asking such a foolish question. Plus not even introducing herself before asking a complete stranger such a question.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Velora and as you can see I'm the bartender her so whatever you want just ask." Velora gave the goddess a blinding smile, one that would probably melt a man's heart. As Artemis looked at the young lady closely she couldn't help but wonder how she could work here. Even now she could feel the lustful stares at her back. So how could she work where there are pigs everywhere?

Before Artemis could ask for her drink a hand snaked around her shoulder. A male pulled her close to his body making her almost instinctively pull out he knife. "Hey there littl lady, mind if I buy you a drink?" Almost as quick as lighting Artemis grabs the man's hand and pulls it off her body. She turns around and glares daggers at the male who had the audacity to touch her. If this had been on the forest she would've turned him into a jackelope and let her girls hunt him for fun.

"Don't ever touch me like that again. I don't want you to buy me a drink nor will I ever." She spits the words out with venom laced in them. The unkept male frowns slightly before reaching for Artemis once again. This time she can't hold herself back. In her mind she swears on the river Styx that she will castrate the man here and now if he so much as touches a hair on her head.

"Mark, under these circumstances _escorting_ you out would be the best course of action to stop you from attempting to harass the women that come into the bar." Artemis didn't know how she knew but this was the person she as looking for. The power that his voice held almost made her shiver. She could feel his overwhelming prescence trying to push her down alsmotalmost trying to make her subjegate herself to him. The male was unlike no other, anything lower than a minor God would be pissing their pants if they went toe to toe with him. Artemis looked to the bartender's right, sure enough around the sixteen year old looking boy there was the grey scent.

His sea green eyes didn't even seem to indicate she mattered. Like if he disregarded all human life, or if she was just another insignificant mortal in his eyes. His olive skin seemed like he barely started to get color from the sun. As if he was kept from the rays of the sun since his birth. His messy obsidian wavy black hair was the perfect fit atop his head. Artemis couldn't deny it. The male was handsome, he could probably catch the eyes of females of all ages. From younger, to older, to their same age as him which made the boy even more of a threat.

Without her noticing the boy had moved his hand towards her. Artemis couldn't respond in time she could only sit there. The sound of a clink, followed by the sight of a glass cup filled with some type of alcohol in front of Artemis. The goddess was on edge for no reason, she should've known that the boy would never attack her in front of so many people.

"Since you haven't asked for anything I took the liberty to serve you a drink. It's a whisky on the rocks, I hope it suits for tastes. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask Velora here." With those last words the boy walk into a small opening in the wall behind the bartender and out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Percy was back. Well at the bar to make things clearer. For three days he had been busy _taking out the trash._ Which really meant he had been killing people with no remorse. After he massacred the people inside the warehouse more and more people had started to show up. Bullets flew, knives met flesh, but the result was inevitable. Percy disposed of all the sixty plus people. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was taking all of the bodies and burning them without anyone smelling burning corpses.

The superhuman had to carry the body by tens into the dense forest. Later set them on fire with pyrokinesis, but he had to keep the smell away from the population. So he used aerokinesis to creat an updraft that carried the smell far up into the atmosphere. This could possibly affect the ozone layer, but Percy didn't care. He was from one of those people who believed that the human race needs to save the planet.

The boy was washing the dishes, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far, people got drunk, tried to hit on the bartender but that was about it. Percy was too busy with his task to even worry about anything else. Even if he was superhuman and could do his job in his sleep, he still did it very diligently.

The boys superhearing caught the noise of the door opening. Suddenly the whole building was filled with some type of powerful prescence. The power emitting from whatever it was made the hairs on Percy's arms stand up. Before he knew what was happening the boy was holding a knife in his hand. His instincts had told them there was an immediate danger and that he had to get rid of it. No doubt the energy was very strong. But it was lacking something, there was no bloodlust being directed at someone or something.

Percy was perplexed, letting his curiosity get the best of him he walked out of the back to where Velora was. What he sees was something he wasn't expecting. A women probably in her mid twenties was the source of the power. Auburn hair, with what could only be described as silver eyes which were nothing short of amazing. Her flawless olive skin was so fair it would make models jealous. The women looked into Percy's eyes. Confusion was settling in as she stared into Percy's eyes.

The pressure from her power was almost suffocating. So Percy decides to release some of his aura. It intensifies by the minute. In under a minute I had completly pushed back the women's power completly washing over the bar. At first the silver eyed beauty doesn't notice what Percy is doing. That is until the boy see's her eyes widen. He could tell that the full force of the aura he was emitting was trying to make her fall.

Somehow the women did not buck under the pressure. There was something bubbling inside of Percy, he wanted to have a duel this women. He didn't know why but he just knew that this women was an excellent fighter. He wanted to experience the euphoric sensation which is said to take place when two great fighters go head to head. For the second time the boy is demonstrating human qualities even if he doesn't know it himself.

Percy grabs a glass cup, he puts ice in it and pours whisky into it. As he puts the cup in front of her he sees her visible tense. The boy almost chuckles before he tells her that he hopes she enjoys her drink. The superhuman walks back to his workspace getting back to washing the dishes.

At the end of his shift he exits from the back entrance. He had his pay in his right back pocket. It was cash since it was technically illegal for a minor to be working in a place that sells alcohol. The alley was dimly lit, the small light on the bar was slightly illuminating some people leaning against the wall. Two teenage girls, approximately fifteen of age. Wearing silver parkas. The attire was oddly familiar to the girl Percy had saved three days ago. Maybe they were part of a cult where they wore silver? If they had the same type of harsh bro-feminist type of views then Percy didn't want anything to do with them. Narrow minded people were irritating.

Percy was heading back to the warehouse. He needed to clean it out, taking out all of the drugs and trash the people had stockpiled there. Taking a right down a small street he felt someone was following him. Well, he had already noticed since walking out of the alley. Three people. From what he could tell among the group was the two girls he passed by in the alley. The other person tired but could not complete suppress her power. He would recognize the feeling anywhere, the auburn haired beauty was trailing him as well.

Percy clenched his hand tightly. This was the first time he felt like having "fun". By fun, it meant Percy wanted to fight her. Maybe it was because he has finally found someone he could go all out with? Or maybe him wanting to test him limits? Whatever it was the superhuman could not shake the another right he started to go down a busier street.

There was an eerie feeling of death in the air. Winds carried the various stenches of humanity across the city. It was dark, the only light coming from the street lights on the sidewalks. In some places not even those lights could illuminate them. In the corner of a shady looking neighborhood five figures walked down the sidewalk. The five figures were almost silent with their steps.

A drunk man was stumbling down the street going straight for the figures. The man crashed into the figure on the far left. However the figure did not even budge, the dunk man merely bounce off the figure. Hiccuping loudly the drunkard got up slowly. As he tried to apologize a the color of silver flashed from the moonlight. The man's head rolled of his shoulders. The head rolled down the sidewalk Ian's onto the street.

"Why did you kill him Lea?" One of the figures asks the killer.

Lea, the killer, giggles softly. She reaches down and grabs the head, bringing it up to her face she sticks her tongue into the detached head's mouth. The sounds of faint gasps and moans echoed slightly. Removing herself from the head Lea wipes her mouth. All of a sudden she drops the head on the ground and crushes its head under her feet. Brain matter and blood flow down the sidewalk. The women giggles even louder as she continues to stomp the head until it is a pile of mess.

By now the moon illuminates the figures slightly. Four men and one women were the ones walking down the deserted neighborhood. "Lea, your actions are as disgusting as usual. Now we have to clean up your mess." The person who talked was a short teenager looking male. A black fedora on top of the male's brown hair. His green eyes were glazed over as if he wasn't even paying attention.

The women stepped deeper into the moonlight She had deep red hair, and deep blue eyes. Her body was voluptuous, the tight shirt and jeans she wore left little to the imagination . She would be the whole package if not for the look on her face. The predatory smirk her face adorned would send shivers up anyone's spine.

Around her body was a muderous type of intent that was constantly there. "Aw, is little Dean mad maybe I should give you milk since you're cranky." Lea cooed mockingly.

Vertically impaired. Dean was always annoyed when someone talked about his height. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just that he heard it repetitively. His height had nothing to do with anything, since be he 5' 5 or 7' he could eliminate his target. In a flash the boy took out a butterfly knife and pushed against the women's throat. Though just as fast the women had taken out a black handgun and pressed it against Dean's temple.

Dean looked up at the six foot tall women and glared. Lea's smirk just grew until it turned into a full Cheshire smile. Before anything could happen two large hands shot put towards the duo. They pushed the gun away, and pulled the knife from Lea's throat. "Stop acting petty. This is no time for foolish squabbles."

Both Lea and Dean turned around to look at a tall brown man. His harsh hazel green eyes had a condescending look to them that pissed them both off. The man's large right hand ran through his dirty blond hair as he waited for both of them to put away their weapons. Dean showing his irk by clicking his tongue as he put his knife back into his pocket. The Cheshire smile on Lea's face dissapeared as she put her gun back in her 6' 5" giant nodded his head proud of his work. Not usually could be stop his crew members for fighting so he felt great satisfaction that today was a success.

Cain leaned on a broken light pole that was a couple of feet away. Before that he had put two large bags that had been strapped around his back down on the ground. "We got to go already, our informant said that the hacker usually gets back in approximately ten minutes." A man with a brown fedora on his head said. His hazel green eyes stared at his watch on his right wrist. Looking away from his watch he readjusted his tan coat for no apparent reason.

Behind him the noise of a lighter being flipped open made all four people turn. The flickering from the flame of a lighter illuminated the face of a man. A scar running down his cheek and his emotionless eyes were frightening. Inhaling deeply he took in the nicotine filled smoke. After a few seconds he exhaled the poisonous fume.

"You heard Ian we need to get going. The sooner we finish this mission the sooner we get our money." The captain of the small group of mercenaries. Captain Darrius was a top notch warrior. Served two tours in Iraq, being promoted to captain within two years. He joined the United Kingdom Special Forces after his two tours. He was dishonorably discharged after massacring a whole family of innocent civilians in Egypt for refusing to comply with his orders. After a few years jumping from bar to bar he managed to get a job from someone in the US military. Now he was here tracking down a hacker.

Darrius' shaggy black hair moved slightly the soft breeze. He turned around and began to walk towards the supposed location of their target. An abandoned warehouse a mile away that was owned by a black market gun distributor. According to their information the vendor had not been seen for a few days which raised some eyebrows from his associates. Plus more and more of his people were dissapearing without a trace.

Darrius flicked his cigarette away as he stops in front of the warehouse. Pulling the door open all five of the mercenaries walked inside. Once inside they began to prep, installing motion cameras outside also in the inside of the building. The mercenaries brought out their weapons that were carefully hidden among their clothes. The bags that were around Cain's back were packed light with two AR-15's and two AK-74U's.

All five sat down on chairs they had found scattered around the building. Dean was staring at his screen when he suddenly said something. "He's here, and he's not what I expected."

Percy stopped fourty feet away from the small door on the side of the warehouse. He could hear the faint breathing of five different people inside the building. From the sound of their heartbeats they were calm, almost weirdly so. By their breathing he could tell that there was four men and a women inside the warehouse. He had almost forgot about the three people fillowing him. Almost.

They were about one hundred feet away hiding themselves in the shadows of another warehouse. "Wait here. I'll speak with you after I attend to my uninvited guests." Percy said loud enough for the three people that had been trailing him to hear. The buy walks forward and enters the building.

Arrtemis was astounded. There was no way that the boy she was following could have seen or heard here. Not even God would have known he was being followed. She knew he was strong, but she didn't know he had this type of power. Artemis believed that he has enhanced senses. Even if she was the best hunter she knew her steps would still make noise no matter how soft they were. She also had her hunters with her, who were not as quiet as she was.

"Milady, how did he know?" Phoebe asked visibly shocked. Artemis couldn't deny that she would be as shocked as she was if she had not encountered the boy at the bar. Artemis explained her hypothesis to her hunters. The hunters took it easier than she had thought. Well it was obviously due to the fact that many of the children from the big three were able to control their parent's domain to a certain extent.

"Milady I don't mean to be rude, but how do we eliminate an opponent like that? Doesn't he have an advantage if he had superior senses? He can probably hear, see, maybe even feel an arrow coming at him as soon as we shoot it. This might not even be limited to us milady, maybe you're arrows might not be able to touch him?"

"Robin!" Phoebe glares at the daughter of Athena. Phoebe was competly outraged by Robin's comments. It seemed like she had no faith in her patron. Phoebe was going to yell at her, but Artemis lifts her hand up to stop her.

"As much as it annoys me to admit, that could be possible. The boy has been surprising me since the time at the bar. Plus he might be holding back his ability, or abilities. Don't be angry at Robin, I know you are trying to hold up my dignity but I'm not too arrogant to believe this target can not suprise us even more. We will just have to wait for him, he said something about attending to some uninvited guests." Artemis starts to use her godly power to see who was inside the warehouse. The moon goddess could see five newer scents that had not been around for more than fifteen minutes. Looking through the scents she found a familiar one. It was light silver with forest green mixed with it, she could see her the goldy power of her and Persephone mixed in it. She knew this was Michelle's scent, which meant she had come into contact with the boy before Artemis had. The memories of the cuts all over Michelle's body flooded Artemis' mind. She assumed that the boy had done this. Suddenly her silver aura began to flair dramatically. Artemis stopped when she saw that her hunters were being affected by her power. Apologizing she was taking deep breaths to regain her composure.

Percy walks into the building without a care in the world. The superhuman knows that the intruders are human. He had nothing to fear, currently there is nothing that could hurt him. Maybe a large heat seeking missle could but other than that there was nothing. The lights were off, if there was a normal person inside the building then the eerie feeling would be overwhelming. Percy through thermal vision could see the people sitting on chairs with their guns out.

Percy willed the lights on stunning the people inside the warehouse. "Dean what's going on! I thought you had shut down the lights?!" A man with a scar on his face yelled. Moving his head to the right Percy could see a young man typing away on his laptop.

"I don't know sir, they suddenly just turned on!" Dean was trying to figure out the problem he was directly integrated into the city's power. He should figure out what was wrong, but according to his sensors the power was still off.

"The lights suddenly turn on, and you start to get flustered. It seems as if you are not as prepared as I thought." Percy said staring straight at the scarred man. Percy was going to take a step before the barrel of a gun was pushing the back of his head.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out." A man's deep voice said to Percy. Even before the gun had been pressed against his head Percy had felt the man move behind him. He had to admit the man was well trained, his steps were as almost as silent as the girls that had been following. "It seems as though you believe you are in control. Very well, I will humor you, but if you wear my patience thin then I will have no choice but to end you."

"Is that threat?"

"No it's a promise." The superhuman said to Captain Darrius. The man gritted his teeth, the look on the boy's face was annoying him. Darrius could not see any fear nor any type of anxiety in the boy's eyes. Darrius knew that this was a bad thing, those were the eyes of someone who had seen m any things. Horrible, gruesome things that would scar a man. "Sit down we have a few questions to ask you."

The mercenary slides his chair at the boy making a gesture for Percy to take a seat. The superhuman obliges and sits down.

"First who are you?" Percy decides to answer his question truthfully. He wanted to kill some time before meeting the women that was waiting for him outside. Percy leans forward and interlaces his fingers.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm seventeen years old and I'm from New York, New York." There was no need to lie he was just going to kill them after this. He looked to their minds prior to him sitting down. The horrendous crimes that they committed shouldn't even be mentioned. He would've killed them already, but what was the fun in that?

"Boss it says here there is no Percy Jackson. I've looked through every database and nothing, zero, zip, nada. Either he was born in the time where names had not even been recorded or he shouldn't even exist."

Darrius suddenly pulls out his pistol and points it at the boy. "You know I don't like liars, so tell me before I started shooting your fingers off." Percy doesn't say anything instead he smirks at the man. Darrius lets off a warning shot, the bullet barely misses Percy almost grazing his right cheek.

"Let me ask you a question instead. Who sent you after me? Wait let me guess. CIA? FBI? Or perhaps someone else? Someone like a high ranking general. What was him name again? Oh, yes General Rowen right? You people are mercenaries am I right?

All five of the mercenaries were taken aback by the boy's knowledge about them. "Wait! Wait! Wait! How did you know that?! Who the fuck are you?! You fucking shitbag!" Cain yelled loudly as he was pressing the barrel of his AR-15 harder on Percy's skull. This man was starting to get on the boy's nerves. Furthermore having a gun pressed to the back of your head was very irksome.

Blood was beginning to drip down a body staining the cement ground. Nobody had registered what had happened after the event occurred. A person falls to the ground while clutching his right shoulder. Said person screams in pain, his screams call out into the night. As if his cries are pleading for someone to help him.

Darrius could only look in shock as the boy throws the arm he had ripped off his subordinate in front of him. He looks at Cain who is currently rolling in his own blood screaming and crying. Before he could even get any words out the boy pushes Cain's head against the ground. With a sickening crunch Percy crushes the man's skull.

"I had told you that if you my patience was to wear down then I would take matters into my own hands. A gun being pushed against my head was getting annoying and to be honest that man was very vulgar."

"Y-you fucking piece of shit! Smoke this piece of shit, put a whole fucking magazine into this bitch if need be! Just fucking kill him!" Percy smirked slightly as his opponents began to shoot him. He didn't move nor flinch as the metal projectiles hit his skin. Most of them harmlessly bounced off his skin, while some bent and fell after coming into contact with his body. After trying to put one hundred rounds into the boy the mercenaries stopped shooting.

For Percy this was merely a warm up for his upcoming battle. Although for the mercenaries this was appearing to be a fight for their lives. "My turn." Percy whispered. Disappearing then reappearing behind Lea the boy grabs the women by the throat. In an instant Lea thrusts a knife she had hidden in her jeans at Percy's midsection. Upon impact the blade shatters, the force sends shards of metal into Lea's body. In a quick movement the boy snaps the women's neck. He drops her lifeless body as he walks towards his next target.

Ian reloads his AK-74U letting out a war cry as he shoots. Percy walks slowly unfazed by the bullets. As soon as he was just a foot away Percy makes his move. At first Ian didn't feel anything, he was confused at best. The only thing he saw was the boy moving his hand towards him. Then nothing. Coughing harshly blood flew out of the man's mouth. He could hear gunshots going off in front of him. But the only thing he could see was the boy with the green eyes in front of him. He could see that the boy's arm was extended. He followed it until it ended inside his chest. It was really only Percy's finger that had ended piercing right through Ian's chest. The superhuman's finger had went right through the mercenary's heart. Ian's eyes roll to the back of his head as his head slumps forward. He was dead. Percy had just killed another person.

Captain Darrius was the last one. There was no way he could defeat the boy. Percy smiles at the mercenary as he turns around. There was no reason for the superhuman to keep the man alive. He had already searched for what he need that was inside the man's mind. In a flash Percy threw a shard of a blade he had broken at Darrius. Metal met flesh as the blade sliced Captain Darrius' throat.

Percy sighs loudly. He rolls his shoulder making the joints pop. Crap. Now he would have to clean up even more blood, and burn even more bodies. Well there was no helping it now since the boy had murdered five more people. Their deaths had no weight on his conscious, although he doesn't really like to kill.. Looking down he catches the glimpse of something red on his jacket. Blood. His white jacket was now looked more red than anything else. He had nothing else to wear so he would need to go outside and hope his appearance doesn't scare the silver eyed girl.

Pushing open the door Percy steps out with a harsh aura all over his body. He himself does not know that his body is excluding the powerful aura. Not even four steps out of the foot he makes eye contact with the women he had seen in the bar. He could see her silver aura all over her body. Her eyes wanted to burn a hole right through him.

Artemis stared at the boy. His whole attire was stained red, she could smell the overwhelming scent of blood. The moon goddess could almost taste the iron from the scarlet liquid. From the comer of her eyes she could see her hunters tense. It made sense, seeing someone come out almost bathed in blood with an emotionless look on said person's face would be alarming.

"So what can I do for you? There _is_ a reason for you to follow me from my work all the way here?"

The hunters held their tongues. Though the boy could still tell that his questions greatly angered the ladies. Artemis went into thinking mode. She wanted to know who, and what he was. On the other hand she wanted to know what he had to do with Michelle. As Artemis was going to answer his question the boy began to talk.

"I'll let you ask three questions, and I'll answer as truthfully as possible. One for each person. And you let me ask just one in exchange."

Three questions. Artemis and her hunters only had three chances to obtain more information on the boy. "How do we know we can trust you?!" Atlanta yelled shocking both Robin and Artemis. The moon goddess didn't know what to say. They were treading on thin ice, she didn't know what could set the boy off. Or even if Atlanta had already angered him.

Percy chuckled softly. "If I had willed it, you would've have been just a bloody stain on the ground before I even exited the warehouse." His nefarious looking grin sent shivers down the hunter's spine. Artemis could help but get into a defensive stance. The moon goddess could tell he wasn't joking.

"Please hurry I have things I need to attend to." He was testing the waters. He wanted to se what could get them to react, he had to try to figure out who they were. Percy had a feeling they were here to kill him but for what reason he did not know. They hadn't even addressed with a name. Plus if they were part of the government, or with General Rowen then they would've addressed him with some type of code name. Or ask him about the incident in the university. So by process of elimination he figured they had their own separate agenda.

"You can begin with the questions any time you want." Phoebe clenched her hand hard. The boy talked as if he was ordering them, which enfuriated the girl. By the way he talked in became clear to her that he was just like any other male. Egotistical, disgusting, arrogant, and stupid. Phoebe turned to her patron, leaning forward she started to softly say something. "Milady, I don't trust him. For all we know he could be bluffing about the questions."

"No, I don't believe he is. He might look like an arrogant male but I doubt he is stupid." Artemis didn't want to mention this to her hunters but his posture was alarming. She could tell his center of gravity was perfectly aligned. With his perfect foot placing he would be able to dodge anything that was thrown at him. His arms were inside his hoodie, although one was lifted up higher than the other. It was so he could quickly take that arm out and defend himself with just enough time to reveal the other arm.

If her hunters were to attack him, there would be a possibility that they would die. "So what will you ask him Milady?" Robin asked. There were many questions the moon goddess could ask. But there was one she wanted to ask first. Artemis looks at the boy with determination.

"In the bar you were letting out some type of power. Do you have any other abilities other than what I have encountered." Percy was suprised, he didn't think they would ask about his ability. This got his blood flowing even more. If his reasoning was not incorrect than her asking was due to that they will try to attack him. So he decides to humor them.

"Yes I do have more. Sixteen main abilities that I have to be exact, if you add the subcategories of these abilities then there are about twenty five or take." Artemis couldn't believe it. If his abilities were like her domains which she had complete control over that means he could probably take on an Olympian God. Maybe even two if his power were to rampage. Her brain was telling her that because he was a male that he was lying. But her instincts were constantly telling her that this boy was definitely to one to trifley throw words around.

She couldn't let herself be physically fazed by his answer. If she was, then the male would know he had won the battle already. Second question. "What happened to the five people that were inside the warehouse with you?"

Percy noticed that the girls were shocked by the amount of power he had. Of course they had no idea the degree he could control his abilities. Even if he could control some to small degree he still would be able to dispose of said people with the ones he had complete control over. "So you noticed, well since they were hindrances I quickly disposed of them. In better words I killed them."

"Last question."

"Milady, do we take out our weapons?" Artemis shakes her head. Phoebe looks disappointed but moves her hand from her hidden blade anyways. Robin stares at the boy. Something was off about him. Looking it at a physiological standpoint, there was no way a normal human body could contain that amount of power inside itself. Robin felt his power when she was outside the bar, it was suffocating and as potent as an Olympian God's. A normal person would've exploded out of the sheer pressure from said power. Either he was bluffing or he wasn't human.

"Did you meet a girl wearing similar attire to use here in this very place." Artemis asked.

"Well here, outside I have to say no. But inside the warehouse yes I did encounter a girl with exactly what you are wearing. A silver parka, loose camo styled pants, and boots. Your three answers are up, now it's my turn to ask."

"How strong are you?"

Artemis did not see that coming. She wondered if the boy knew that she was an Olympain Goddess. That wouldn't be correct as all beings that knew her either treated her with fear or respect. That means he was just curious, probably from that time when he came into contact with her power.

"I have no way to accurately gauge my power, but I would say I'm plenty strong. Maybe even to overpower your twenty abilities." Artemis knew she was acting cocky. But she wanted to show the male that she wasn't scared of his power. Nor that she would back down from a fight if it came down to it.

"I see, thank you for answering my question. I shall take my leave now."

This was fishy. Artemis knew that she damaged his pride by saying she could give him a run for his money. Any other male would've been angered and would've approached her with hostile intent. It seemed that the boy just wanted to leave after he answered her.

Stopping after he had turned around Percy says something. "Maybe you should keep your companions closer, a toy is not useful after it breaks." Percy then smirks as he walks away.

The boy's plan was to provoke the moon Goddess. At it worked. Artemis began to shake with anger, she had a feeling that the boy had something to do with her hunter's injuries. Materializing her bow Artemis pulls back the bowstring. A silver arrow shimmers into existence. She lets it fly with deadly accuracy. Her father's orders were to eliminate the male so she would gladly do it.

Percy could hear the arrow flying. He could also hear the humming coming from the godly power said arrow was made out of. This intrigued him, so instead of dodging the projectile he decides to catch it. Without looking back he lifts his right arm catching the arrow midair with his hand. The superhuman felt something warm travel down his hand, falling then hitting the ground. A sensation long forgotten was sent to his brain.

He turns to look at his hand. Blood, the red liquid all living things see after they are cut. Pain, the aftermath or during the process of being cut. Unbelievable, before now there wasn't a single time in three years he had experience pain or seen his own blood. Smiling widely Percy looks back at the girls. He knew what would come next was going to be fun. So fun he wouldn't want it to end.

Eyes turning white was all Artemis could see. They glowed brightly almost like the moon when _Artemis_ was extremely happy. It was so shocking that the boy had managed to catch her arrow that the moon Goddess forgot how to speak. She watches as the boy lets go of her arrow. Before it hits the ground he dissapears from her eyesight. She feels a pressure being applied to her face as she is ripped up off the ground. Her body hits the ground, and is dragged for a few seconds before she thrown into something hard.

Percy launches the women into an abandoned apartment complex a block away from his warehouse. The women collides into the first and second story of the building. Her body managed to damage the building to the point of making it fall to the ground. The impact probably could be heard from miles away. Pieces of cement, wood, and metal flew in all directions scattering among the abandoned streets.

"Come on women, don't tell you're already dead. What happened to your cocky attitude just know?!"

 _What happened? Why is it so dark? Why can't I move?_ Aremis couldn't fathom what had happened to her. One minute she was standing next to her hunters the next she is now under some dark place without being able to move. The moon goddess figured out it had to do with the boy. Somehow he had managed to get through her guard and bury her under something.

She then heard someone scream something she only caught a few words but it sounded to her that whoever was shouting was taunting her. That made her blood boil. Artemis had never been overpowered before, but she sure as Hades would not let it happen again. Letting her Godly power explode she threw all of the rubble away from her body.

The Earth shook as the Goddess walks towards the boy. The hunters feel their patron's Godly power fill the earth. Robin and Atlanta with their enhanced physical abilities run towards the boy. They make it just behind Percy, they tap some silver bracelets on their right hands which materialize bows. They nock an arrow and point it at the male.

"Oh it's you." Letting the arrows fly the Hunters believe they'll hit their target. In a flash Percy moves passed the arrows and behind the hunters. "Don't interfere, lowly humans such as yourselves don't a right to try to stop this battle. In the distance Percy sees the silver eyed women emerge from the rubble. Her hair is flying with silver aura glowing immensely around her body. The superhuman smirks widely.

"It seems I underestimated you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to my fellow people from the US, I also want to give shoutout to all the people who have read my story who are from different countries. It gets me so hyped that people from different places actually like what I write.**

 **Special shoutout to TheMasterTrident13 who has some kickass reviews. And whoever was that Guest, I'm not going to "fist" you because that is very weird. Please refrain from putting those types of things, it's funny yea but I want you to give a serious review. Thank you.**

 **Now on to the next one**

 **-Nex**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Percy anxiously watches as the silver eyed wome n slowly walks towards him. Even at this distance he can feel her overwhelming power. It pratically singes his skin every time she closes the distance by the smallest margin. Percy's eyes begin to glow as he starts to release his own power. The hunters in front of him fall to their knees from the pressure.

To the two girls it feels like an ocean of weight was pressed down on their shoulders. Added to the weight they already had placed from being just a few hundred feet away from their patron. Percy looks down at the half conscious girls. Faster than what the moon Goddess could follow with her eyes he knocks both of girls unconscious. This causes said women's power to increase two fold.

"You should take these feeble girls away, before they die from being exposed to this much power. Don't worry I will wait, I wouldn't want to miss my chance to fight you for anything in the world."

Artemis wanted to wipe that smirk off his face more than anything in the world. Cement crumpled under her feet as she moved at almost the speed of sound towards her hunters. In the presence of the power she was emitting no worldly being would be able to able survive for long. She tried to lower her Godly power so she would complete crush her hunters. Although she could see her hunters visibly sweat from her power. The moon Goddess apologized under her breath, she never wanted to hurt her hunters.

Her eyes made their way towards the male. Artemis' expressed her angry wholeheartedly. She let herself be provoked. And she hated the male for it, and she swore by her name she would make him pay. The stupid male would rue the day they crossed paths. Putting her hand on each of her hunter's shoulders she glowed brightly then flashed away. I'm her divine from she could still see the male looking at her.

As the women teleported away Percy was blinded by her glorious form. He had never seen anything like that. Pure energy, a mass of it in a figure of a women. Everyday seemed to bring something new and exciting. It was a stupendous day to live for Percy. If he had been still living in that hell hole he would have never been able to experience this. So he gave thanks to whoever permitted this happen. After a few seconds his eyes began to heal. Color flooded his vision as he fully regained his sight.

A light shines brightly in front of him alerting him of the arrival of the women. This time he closes his eyes as he wants to fight at full capacity. He opens his eyes just in time as he jumps back before a knife slices his throat open. "I hadn't perceived you as a type of person to launch a suprise attack."

"I'm not someone you can simply understand at a whim _boy_." Artemis spat the word for a small male child with such hate, it could pratically be felt The Goddess did not feel like bantering with the male. Artemis just wanted to slice his throat and watch his blood spill through the cracks in the ground.

"First I want to know who I have the honor of engaging combat with. If you don't tell me I will just avoid your pathetic attempts to cut me." In an instant Artemis was upon the boy. The goddess swings her knife at the boy's throat once again. Ducking the superhuman manages to avoid the slash. All of a sudden through feeling the vibrations in the air he senses another knife coming down right where his head is. The boy pushes himself off the ground and launches himself to the left.

Artemis met air as the male dodges her knife once more. Her eyes follow the boy as his feet skid along the ground before he comes to a complete halt. Percy slowly straightens his back, then proceeds to dust himself off. "It seems you have gotten faster, but it still isn't enough to inflict a wound on me."

Teeth clench tightly in anger. The moon Goddess knew he is trying to goad her into attacking him rashly. Artemis knows he's not an opponent that can be taken down easily but she is blinded by anger. Materializing her bow and quiver she grabs a particular arrow from said quiver. She nocks the arrow and lets it fly.

Percy knew exactly where the arrow going so he didn't bother to dodge it. Metal scrapped flesh as the arrow barely managed to cut Percy's right forearm. "You're aim is worse than before, seeing as you won't be able to hit me at a distance won't you tell me your name?"

Artemis smirks at the boy's arrogance. "My name is Artemis." Her bow and quiver shimmer out of existence as she takes out her knives hidden in the small of her back. The Goddess launches herself once more at the boy this time confident she will be able to cut him.

For some reason Percy starts to lose his balance. He sways slightly to the side as he tries to readjust his footing. His vision starts to blur. Only a slight shine of silver is what he can distinguish from his opponent. Percy suddenly jumps back, but not in time as he is cut horizontally across his chest. The wound spills out crimson blood staining his white jacket even more. Then he feels a fist collide with his left cheek, his body is flung to the side as he flies. His body comes into contact with a light pole then crashes into a large brick wall.

Shakily the boy gets up. His whole body is trembling as well as sweating profusely. He tries to hold himself against what little is left from the brick wall but fails. Percy falls forward landing on his hands and knees. A burning pain courses through his right arm where he had been cut earlier. Percy looks at his forearm, the small wound had turned into something bigger than what he had thought. Sickly green patches of green invaded where his normal skin would have been. Black clotted veins were visible to the naked eye. Black blood was oozing from the wound running down his arm.

Poison. Percy didn't know what kind, but he knew it was potent. Also it had been some kind he had never been exposed to. If he had been, then there would've been no effect on his body when it coursed through his blood.

Hydra poison. Artemis had dipped that specific arrow in the blood of a hydra. She knew the overconfident boy would not dodge the arrow, so her plan was to wound him just enough for the poison to enter his body. Her plan worked perfectly as the boy was now incapable of fighting.

Percy began to chuckle softly, then it elevated into some sort of maniacal laughter. Getting to his feet Percy makes eye contact with the silver eyed women. Ał fire ignites on his fingers. He points them just under his shoulder blade, then he pierces right though his arm. Fingers cut though the flesh like a hot knife on butter. Removing his fingers the boy staggers forward. Percy wraps his hand around the inflicted forearm.

With a sickening snap the boy pulls his arm off. Percy throws the arm before setting it on fire. Artemis could not believe what she was seeing. She had never seen anyone voluntarily cut their arm off. Blood poured out from the stub of flesh the male had left. This was the chance she was waiting for. He was too injured to be able to stop her attacks. But she was still frozen in place by the scene she had just witnessed.

Bone spouted from what remained. Nerves, tendons, veins, then muscle coated the solidified calcium. Bone marrow created the blood that began to flow through the veins. Finally light olive skin added the finishing touch to the new arm. The boy flexed his newly developed arm. Doing a couple of test swings he deemed it alright to use.

Percy coughed loudly spitting out blood along with his saliva. His body was disposing of what was left of the foreign agent inside his body. His white blood cells had already adapted to kill of the poison inside his blood. Wiping his mouth the boy stood up straight.

Rotating his neck to the left he cracked his neck. Percy's aura began to expel from his body. The intensity of his aura looked like it warped the air and gravity around it. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Artemis, my name is Percy. Now come at me as I will show you why it was a foolish mistake to choose me as an enemy."

Artemis had only taken a step before the boy had appeared right in front of her. Pain seared across her stomach as she doubled over. Multiple attacks followed, it felt like she was being hit by hundreds of two ton boulders. After a few seconds the onslaught of attacks stopped. The moon goddess fell to the ground. Holding herself with just her hand she could see the male's shoes. "Don't tell this is all you can offer. I'm not even trying, maybe I should find those pesky girls and kill them. Maybe that will get a reaction I'm hoping for."

Artemis' rage burned even hotter. She would never let a disgusting male lay a hand on her hunters again. She grabbed her knives tightly, then she swung upward. The superhuman tilted his head back dodging the slash. Artemis then jabbed at the boy's abdomen. Percy used his right arm to parry her attack while also launching right hook at her face. Fist met face, and Artemis was launched to the side.

The goddess crashes into the ground making a crater where she had landed. At the speed of sound Percy moves directly in front of her. He lifts his leg up attempting to crush her with an ax kick. Artemis rolls to the side narrowly escaping the attack. The boy's foot meets the ground making it collapse in on itself. The crater that had been there before had know grown into a large gaping hole in the ground with a diameter of eight feet.

Now in a kneeling position the moon goddess materializes her bow. She shoots six arrows made of godly power at the boy. All six hit their target. Dust blows into the air from the explosion. Before the dust settles an exact replica of her arrows blasts through the dirt screen. The arrow narrowly grazes her check. It was so fast the Goddess had no time to react.

Golden ichor drips from the small wound. Finally the dust settles, in her midst there is still a male breathing with all his body parts intact.

Scorched skin was present on Percy's hand. Prior to the energy based arrow barely missing the women something had happened behind the dust veil. As the first arrow hit just inches away from Percy it blew dirt into the air. Percy dodged the second, third, and fourth arrow. But as the last projectile approached Percy came up with a plan. Without a second thought the boy grabbed the arrow.

Intense heat from the arrow burnt the skin on Percy's hand. Small silver burst of energy shot out of the arrow. The superhuman then threw the arrow with half his strength. Percy didn't know if it was due to him not being accustomed to his new arm or if he subconsciously missed. Either way the arrow did not make contact how he wanted to.

"Oh I missed." Percy said, he opened and closed his hand trying to see if his initial thoughts about the arm being usable were incorrect. The boy noticed that the women was bleeding gold blood. Well it made sense to him since he had gone though the mind of the most hostile of the girls. Memories of how the Greek and Roman mythology were real. It made him want to completly humiliate the diety in front him even more.

These so called Gods thought themselves above everything and everyone. Pathetic. One of these self proclaimed Gods was being overwhelmed by his power. Him a "mere" human.

"Why is an almighty Olympian being overpowered by a mere mortal? You Gods are utterly stupid, did you honestly believe you would stay all powerful forever? Foolish. You Greeks should've known that all great kingdoms have fallen. Egypt, Persia, China, Greece, Rome, Germany, Russia, Great Britain. Even with your thousands of years of knowledge you still believe yourselves untouchable. What happened to Uranus? What happened to Kronos? You _Gods_ sent your own children to fight for you in two wars. But not you, no, you take other demigods and promise them immortality and a family. Only to take them into a battle and get them killed. Zoë, Phoebe, Karen, Lilian, do any of those names ring a bell?"

Artemis couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The male had just greatly insulted her, but what was on her mind was his words. That the deaths of her hunters were her fault. He didn't want to take his words to heart but deep down inside she knew that she played a part in their deaths. If she hadn't been captured by the son of Hermes, Zoë would've never went for her. If she had killed Orion before her hunters approached him then Phoebe wouldn't had died.

No. She couldn't shame their deaths like that. Artemis knew that because of their wholehearted loyalty that they chose their paths. Their deaths should not be frowned upon, it would be insulting to them who had put their lifes on the line for what they believed in. Artemis was tired of playing games, she was going to end this once and for all.

"How did you find out?" There was no use in trying to hide it. The boy knew about both the Greeks and the Romans. Even if just a small amount he still knew. Which meant there was even more of a reason to kill him.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the goddess as if her question insulted him. "I looked through the mind of that hunter called Atlanta. I must say, most of the traumatizing things she has witnessed it quite bad. I comend her in being so strong willed, but you can only bend so far until you snap."

The Goddess growled almost animalistically so. Then her power flared even more.

The moon. Since man first appeared on this Earth they looked up and wondered about the glowing circle in the sky. Unbeknownst to many the moon was formed by a battle that Uranus and Gaea had. After Uranus was chopped into pieces and thrown into the sea and Gaea went into a deep slumped, Thea Gaea's favorite daughter inherited the moon, although she had no power over it. Not until she gave birth to Helios and Selene was the moon able to have a proper owner. The Titaness Selene was given the moon as a [Domain] which was under her control.

After both Helios and Selene faded the [Domain]s of both the sun and the moon had no owners. Centuries passed and two new immortals were given the tasks of being the holders of the sun and the moon. Apollo and Artemis twin siblings, son and daughter of Zeus and Leto.

Since the moon was part of the sky and the Earth it held immense power. The immortal who had this [Domain] would be able to tap into the moons power. From creating tsunamis to using light as a weapon, the possibilities were endless. The downside was that since this power did not pertain to the holder said immortal could only tap into so much power before it destroyed him or her.

Artemis had been told only to release the restraints on the moon if and only in the presence of an emergency. But she was too angry to see reason. The male dared to insult her then insult the deaths of her hunters. Letting the chains break she unleashed the power of the moon.

Storm clouds started to gather overhead. Gust of wind picked up blowing violently across the city. Sudden bright white lights flicker coloring the sky. Artemis knew that this would happen. Using the moon's power would always have some type of affect on the Earth. Now she only just had to direct the destructive power of it towards her enemy.

Brilliant white hair flowed with the wind. Silver eyes with specks of yellow and white were filled with hate. Glowing white and silver aura increased drmatically. Percy was overjoyed, he had not expected this. The parameters of his thinking had not calculated that the moon Goddess was able to augment her power by this much.

Even now both beings were just beginning to show their true potential. Pumping out more of his power Percy got ready for the next part of the battle.

Both of the extremely power beings were standing perfectly still. Their powers flailing violently trying to push each other back. Artemis is the first one to act. Moving beyond the speed of sound she moves in front of Percy and launches a right haymaker. The superhuman stops the fist with an open hand. A loud boom echoes across the neighborhood and even farther.

The moon Goddess had increased her speed by tenfold. Her strength by twenty fold, her conviction to kill Percy was increased by a hundred fold. Artemis pulls her arm back, she then aims a kick at the boy's head. Percy lifts his arm up and blocks the blow from taking his head off. Both of them jump back, Percy cracks his neck sufficed with Artemis' current power. This was the type of fight he wanted, a battle that made him use half his power.

Both of them rush at each other. Artemis lands a powerful right hook to the boy's face. Percy manages to drive his knee into the Goddess' abdomen. The superhuman throws a left haymaker, Artemis pushes the arm aside before going in for an uppercut. It connects with Percy's jaw making stumble back a few steps.

Percy increases his speed. He connects two punches to Artemis' face before the Goddess could react. Dodging, blocking, counter punching they moved faster than eye could see. The battle had turned into a no holds barred type of fight. The too powerful beings didn't stagger when one of them hit the other. Blurs of their arms and legs could only be seen as they stood their ground.

A wild punch connects with Artemis' stomach pausing her back. Percy moves to the her right side and lands a devastating kick to the Goddess' side. Artemis crashes through a warehouse. She composes herself seconds after, before she can get out of the warehouse the boy blows right into the buidling.

The women blocks a kick from Percy. Artemis then lands a knee to the boy's face. Percy grabs the Goddess' leg and throws her though the building. Percy dusts himself off before walking out of the half demolished warehouse. Four arrows of Godly energy fly unexpectedly towards Percy, the arrows make contact competly destroying the building. The blasts from the arrows blow away Peecy with the rest of the new debris.

Artemis breaths heavily. Using a lot of her Godly power was tiring. She probably only had a few minutes left before she completly depletes her power. From a distance away the moon Goddess could see something moving in between the debris. The boy bursts through the pile of wood and metal revealing himself.

He locks eyes with Artemis. Using his telekinesis he picks large pieces of I-beams and launches them at the women. Artemis jumps to the side dodging the large metal projectile. She dodged two more, another one falls from the sky directly above her. Channeling her Godly power into her knives she cuts the I-beam into large individual pieces. They crash around her burying themselves deep into the Earth.

Percy had the largest grin on his face. Blood was falling from the corner of his mouth as well as from the side of his head. Artemis was equally enjoying the fight. She was in a euphoric type state. The Goddess had never engaged in such a battle before, she went to heights she didn't know of.

"Lets step it up a bit." Percy snaps his fingers. Suddenly two giant slabs of earth emerged on Artemis' sides. They slid towards each other slamming into the Goddess. Cracks appear on the slabs, Artemis had managed to stop them from completely crushing her. She noticed that the male had dissapeared, a bright red light made her look up. In the air Percy had formed a ball off fire the size of a small car, throwing it at the speed of sound the fireball hit the Earth.

The explosion sent small wisps of fire everywhere. Parts of the street were lit on fire, there was also a large fire raging on where the ball had hit. Out of the fire a beam of pure white light shoots out towards the boy. Percy crosses his arm in an x shape, the beam hits Percy throwing him off his feet and onto his back. The attack manages to burn his flesh, althiugh the wound quickly heals erasing all signs of injury.

Artemis was on one knee breathing heavily. The power of the moon had started to take a toll on her body. Adding the attack she just took head on she didn't have much time left. A feeling of dread fel over her body. The boy was upon her as he wailed on her mercilessly. The Goddess takes out her knives and slices the boy. Only dazing him for a second Artemis takes the chance to fire an arrow of pure Godly energy at point blank range. White light blinds the boy as he is launched into the air. Artemis moves in a flash appearing right above him. She pulls back the string of her bow and shoots a larger arrow this one much more powerful than the last.

The arrow drives Percy into the ground, then it explodes forming a dome of white energy around the point of impact. Inside the dome Godly energy is crushing the boy, burning his body, and rendering him immobile. The white dome dims down after a few minutes revealing a crater the size of a building.

Smoke is flowing off of Percy's skin. Scorch marks all over his body, his body was stuck between rock and pavement. The wounds he received from the Goddess' knives had not healed which caused him immense pain. His body was incapable of moving at this point. The clothes on his body but a part of his jeans that covered his reproductive organs had been incinerated. Blood loss, multiple stab wounds, injuries to the stomach region and head region. Percy counts off the multiple attacks that had wounded his body.

 _ **Perseus, Perseus, Perseus, how humiliating. Here you are lying in a ditch while your opponent is basking in the thought of having killed you. You're pathetic little boy, no wonder you still have nightmares. Oh sorry I know that it should not be mentioned. Alas you had it coming, for being so weak I will take over and show that pathetic diety who is superior.**_

Before Percy could say anything to the strange voice in his head. His consciousness began to fade to black. The gentle embrace of the dark soon took him over releasing his control over his own body. His body also relaxed itself, his eyelids close as he fell into a deep slumber. Percy's body layed still, no breathing nor the beating of a heart. Seconds later a loud thump echoed. Then came another, the thumps increased in a pattern. Percy's eyes shot open, two bronze orbs stared deeply into the sky. His body levitated out of the crater.

Percy's aura shifted into something malicious. Deep purple streams of power seeped from his body. " _It's good to be back, it seems this body has grown since the last time I used it."_

Impossible. Artemis had hit the male with enough power to level a small city. The only reason it had not destroyed a part of Sacramento was because she limited it to a small area. " _Artemis, I presume. It seems you gave him a run for his money. These wounds are not healing. Is it due to your Godly power? Or is something on those blades that impede this body from repairing itself_."

Fear. Artemis felt it all over her body. Every inch of her being was telling to get away from the boy. Before his eyes were emotionless but she could tell that the male held some type of humanity. But the male before him was no longer human, a strong miasma of death covered every inch of his body.

Artemis got into a defensive stance. Halfway into a blink a hand obscured her sight. She felt something latch on to her face, then she felt her body slam into the ground. The back of her head digs deep into the pavement.

This new Percy was tired of seeing this women get her way. Perseus had let her injury him enough to almost stop him from fighting. Percy pointed his left hand at at the moon Goddess. A sphere of purple energy formed just inches away from his palm. Releasing it the ball of energy exploded where Artemis' body was. An immensely strong flash of purple light enveloped the women and Percy.

Percy knew it wasn't enough to kill the Goddess. Grabbing her leg he throws her into high into the air. The unconscious Goddess flies a quarter of a mile into the sky before she wakes. In that instant Percy teleports just above her, he slams his foot on her back making her plummet into the ground. Percy teleports feet away from the women looking down at her unmoving body.

" _Artemis, wake up. i don't want this to be a one-sided battle."_

Percy walks up to the Goddess. He puts his hand around her throat and lifts her off the ground. Gathering protons within his hand he generates a large amount of electricity. The amount is enough to kill a man and then some. He releases the energy into Artemis' body. Artemis screams in pain as the electricity made her body spasm. Once he stopped the women's head slumped forward. Her breathing became erratic, Percy could feel her power start to slip away from her grasp.

The superhuman channels the electricity once more through Artemis' body. The goddess shakes and screams even louder. White hair dissapears while her aura became almost nonexistent. Percy knew the goddess had long passed her limit. In his mind he commended how much will she had. Of course it seemed foolish that she tried to take an opponent that could end her life in an instant.

Percy throws the goddess like a ragdoll. He was tired of playing games. Thud. Moving his head to his right he sees an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Without even flinching he pulls the arrow out of his body. He turns around and sees a bloody Goddess with a defiant look on her face holding a bow.

Artemis could barley stand correctly. Her legs were trembling, blood soaked her silver parka giving it an ugly look. Golden ichor shined with the moonlight dripping onto the broken pavement. Artemis would not lose to an opponent, much less a male. The moon Goddess accepted that the male was strong, stronger than her stronger than any monster she had faced. But she couldn't back down, for her honor and the honor of her hunters he had insulted.

Arms slump to her side while the bow falls from her hands. Falling to one knee Artemis' body can no longer support her weight. Her wounds and her exhaustion stop her from being able to properly move. She could only watch as the boy approaches her little by little.

Percy forms a small gravity field a couple of inches above the palm of his hand. He fills it with hydrogen, then using electricity he began to superheat it. Hydrogen changed into Helium, though due to the superheated state it becomes plasma. So in reality Percy had a miniature sun in his hand. As he got a foot away from Artemis the boy pointed the miniature sun at the women.

As Percy burns more hydrogen, the plasma began to increase in temperature. Percy could start to feel small heat waves coming from inside the sphere. The boy looked directly at the Goddess' eyes, the understanding in her eyes told him that she knew. Even if she was an immortal diety the heat radiating from the sun would eradicate her.

" _This is the end little moon Goddess. It would've been good if had been able to crack that barrier you have on your mind. But whoever made put it there must be incredibly strong."_

Gold chains suddenly coiled around Percy's neck, wrists, and ankles. A bright light blinded Percy momentarily. As the light diminished a figure took its place. The figure looked like an ancient Greek General. Greek sandals covered the feet while bronze greaves cover the legs. On the upper body a white tunic with a large bronze breastplate over it. On the person's head was a Corinthian helmet with a large blue crest on running down the middle of it. A standard Greek spear was being held by a right hand. On the person's left side was a sword inside a leather sheath. A blue cape attached to the breastplate blows slightly with the wind.

Burning grey eyes stare at Percy. Grey aura covered the person's body, for some reason Percy felt like he had seen this before. Yes. He remembers from the memories the other Perseus had obtained from the hunter girl. In front of him was Athena, Goddess of War, Wisdom, Crafts, and Architecture. How great for Percy, another logical thinking virgin Goddess he could beat on.

The women looked at the unconscious Artemis. Anger gripped her tightly, she turned to look at Percy and glared. In another burst of light a figure appeared right next to Artemis. This person was a man with sandy blonde hair, his gold eyes looked at Artemis with sadness. It looked like he had come out from a nightclub with his tight black jeans and a red dress shirt. The man didn't even turn around to address Percy, he only touched Artemis' shoulder and dissapeared in another burst of light.

Percy knew who that man was as well but did not care. He first needed to get rid of the gold chains wrapped around his body. Turning his attention back to the grey eyed women he smirked at her. Moving his head to the side he dodged the spear. The boy then moved forward, he grabbed the goddess by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. Forehead met helmet, the women's helmet shakes from the impact. She lifts up her shield fast enough to block a kick traveling at amazing speeds. The women skids back a few feet before coming to a complete stop. Tingling sensations run through the Goddess' arm.

The chains were starting to become more of a nuisance, Percy couldn't even properly attack the enemy in front of him. Using electrokinesis Percy pulled all of the power from the city and transferred it to one spot. Bursts of large quantities of electricity surrounded Percy and hit everything organic and _nonorganic._ Once the electricity dispersed the gold chains released their hold on Percy's body. The women in front of him took a few steps before falling to the ground unconscious.

" _Maybe we can play some other time."_ Percy walks up to the women and kneels down next to her. He takes a handful of hair and inhales her scent. He thinks she smells like fresh wood shavings and citrus. The scent was not unpleasant, so he would remember it.

Percy teleported to the forest near Sacramento. The boy stumbled then holding himself on a tree he tried to gain his footing. His vision blurred as he felt his other self start to fight for control. Of course this body had been originally his but he had not had control of it for some time. Not until today had he been able to effortlessly and willingly use his power. Percy's consciousness began to slip away, the boy fell on his side. His eyes closed slowly as he was pulled into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I had the longest writers block ever. Plus I was to lazy to write for long time. However I'm back and this story will continue so don't worry. And I sincerely apologize for being a a #hole and not saying anything about a hiatus. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and yea that's it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Eyes flutter open. Said eyes trail the inside of the room, where the body they belong to was currently in. Gold. The walls were gold, the floor was gold, even the ceiling was gold. Ears caught the sound of the soft beeping of a machine. A tube stretches from a right arm to a plastic bag filled with clear liquid. This liquid looks almost like liquid diamond, whenever light would hit it at an angle various colors would shine brilliantly.

Groaning loudly the person tried to get off from a comfortable bed. Pain suddenly floods the nerves, the person falls back into the bed almost crying. _Why does it hurt so much? What happened?_ Pain erupted once again making the person almost fall out of the bed.

Flashbacks suddenly assaults person's mind. Anger and pain, but most of it was an intense fear. The person shook as a terrifying feeling took over. Tears spill from two silver orbs, the tears fall onto the white sheets wetting then slightly. The person pulls the sheets off then gets off the beds. Walking towards a mirror on the left side of the room the women gets a good look of herself.

Bruises painted her body blue and purple. There were bandages in places where if she moved a wrong way the wounds they cover would open. Her sliver eyes were bloodshot, her auburn hair was burnt on some parts from the electricity that almost shocked her to death. The women remembers the intense feeling of the heat from the electricity and shivers.

She wraps her arms around herself in a protective manner. The silver parka she was wearing before was now useless. Even with the enchantments the Goddess Hecate had put on it, the parka had still been destroyed. Another series of memories flooded her brain.

The women remembers the deep bronze colored eyes of her attacker. Those eyes that bore into her mind. The women started to hyperventilate, she fell to her knees and hugged her knees close to her chest. She could see a hand come closer to her face, the women was very scared. Even more tears flow out from her eyes.

The hand is inches away, her breathing becomes even more erratic. "Artemis! Artemis! What's wrong." Two strong arms shake the Goddess. A nice warm feeling washes over the Goddess' body calming her down. She eventual stops shaking, her breathing also becomes stable. Without any hesitation Artemis wraps her arms around the person who had stopped her panic attack.

After a few minutes she lets whoever she was hugging go. Wiping her tears she looks up at the person she had embraced. "Sorry, I don't know what got over me." Blue eyes with specks of gold in them stare at her. The God's chest clenches almost painfully so, seeing Artemis like this made him emotional.

"Apollo, how are my hunters?" The sun God could almost cry, even when she was in pain she still worried about her hunters. Apollo grabs her shoulders and slowly pulls her up to her feet. The Goddesses' legs wobble a bit before they stabilize on the gold floor. Then he guides her to her bed, he holds her as she sits on the comfortable mattress.

"Your hunters are fine Artemis, they are still inside your temple probably sleeping."

Artemis was about to get up, but her brothers strong hands hold her down. "I'm sorry Artemis, but you need to rest." Artemis wants to protest, though seconds later she sighs in defeat. Slumping her shoulders she lays back down on the bed. Apollo sighs in relief, he knew his sister was very stubborn so it came as a suprise that she was persuaded that fast.

"Artemis, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit." Artemis instantly covers her mouth, she wasn't a fan of swearing but somehow that particular word had got loose. "I feel really bad, I mean." The Goddess looks down. Her body is still aching and there was a soft but annoying pounding in her head. Artemis stacks some pillows then sits up and lets her body lean on them. She looks at her brother, his eyes bothered her because they were filled to the brim with worry. The Goddess looks away trying to avoid the sun God's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Artemis was taken back by his words. She didn't understand why he was sorry. None of what has happened was his fault, so why? Artemis turns around to look at her brother. The look on his face was different than she had seen before, his face was scrunched up in anger and he was glaring at the ground. He was clenching his hands loosening and tightening his grip many times.

Artemis puts her hand on his shoulder. It was weird to admit it for Artemis but she knows she loves her brother. Even though he can be annoying and a huge man whore Apollo was always protective of her. It was sort of sweet in a sort of way for Artemis, she appreciates his protectiveness even though it got bothersome sometimes. "It's alright now Apollo, I know you're mad at the mortal. But next time I'll make him pay, the stupid male WILL die by my hand."

Apollo stares at his sister. He thinks about her words for a few seconds, he was scared. Scared that the same thing would happen again, that she would be beaten almost to death and this time no one would be there to help her. Apollo decided that he wouldn't let that happen he would rather die then let his sister get hurt that much again.

"Alright little sis, but call for me whenever you need help ok?"

Artemis nods her head. Apollo then grins at her, the Goddess shivers. That grin. It reminds her of the one the human wore when he completly decimated her. The God walks out of the room not noticing her discomfort. The Goddess grabs one of the pillows behind her and hugs it tightly. Artemis was angry, completly so. She had never been so humiliated in her life. A mortal and a male at that almost killed her with his bare hands. Tears spill from her eyes, she curses in Ancient Greek before she lays back down on her bed.

The Goddess was still tired, Gods didn't need sleep but she decides she needs a nap. Her eyes close then she slips into a dreamless sleep.

Apollo pushes two golden doors open. He rushes inside a huge room, white shiny marble decorates the ground, Imperial Gold covers the ceiling of the the room. Pillars of white marble and Divine Silver are near the four corners of the room. "What the Hades happened back there!" Apollo yelled.

The whole Olympian council was present, they are all now staring at the sun God. "How did we lose her then all of a sudden we see her beaten to the brink of death? Someone explain this to me!" Apollo's form began to flicker, he was losing control of his divine form. His aura started to crack the marble under his feet. The magically enchanted stone started to fix itself just as fast as it broke.

"Apollo, I am furious as but I can't let it gain control over me! Now stop acting like a child and sit on throne we have a meeting to start!" Zeus slams his master bolt on the marble floor cracking it slightly.

Apollo slowly calms down, then he walks up to his throne. He grows to his godly height and sits on his solid gold chair. "Well go ahead don't wait for me." Apollo crosses his hands over his chest and begins to stare at the ceiling.

"Meeting now in session." All fourteen Olympians sit up straight waiting for Zeus to continue. As always Aphrodite and Dionysus were somewhere in their own world. Aphrodite was doing her nails humming a soft tune to herself. Dionysus had a newspaper covering his face while snoring loudly. Zeus looks at both immortals then sighs dejectedly. There would be no point in waking them up, in the matter at hand they would have no use.

"Athena what happened? Why couldn't we see Artemis after the mortal introduced himself?"

Athena looks down at her feet. _I literally have no ideas. I know of no way to shield oneself from an Iris message like how the human managed to do. The human, he completly humiliated me. Never in my immortal life has that happened before, I swear I wil kill him if it's the last thing I do. Kill...kill...kill!_

 _"_ Athena! Are you paying attention?"

Said goddess is shaken out of her thoughts by her father's voice. Athena mutters a small sorry which no one really hears. Athena then clears her throat and proceeds to give her opinion on the matter.

"There are many ways someone could conceal oneself from the an Iris Message, either using magic or becoming invisible. Of course the second one sounds illogical, but seeing as this mortal can control electricity and move things with his mind then there is a possibility that he can become invisible as well. Taking that into consideration I propose that we send the Immortal Heroes to track this mortal down."

The council stays quite for a few seconds. The plan that was mentioned by Athena was a bit of overkill. Even if the human managed to incapacitate two Olympian Goddesses the force equivalent to all of the Heroes put together was fun our Olympians. Which meant that there was a possibility that the human would be killed if he confronted all of the Heroes. They just didn't know that half of what Athena said was a lie. They would go with what she said though due to her being the Goddess of Wisdom.

"I oppose this plan."

Hestia. The most level headed and kindest Olympian speaks up loudly. All eyes navigate her way, most of the Olympians weren't suprised that she was the one that defied the plan. The Goddess was the eldest daughter of Rhea and Kronos making her extremely wise. Maybe even more so than the Goddess of Wisdom herself.

"We are the ones who caused this. Due to our paranoia that was caused by the last two wars the council simply votes on life or death verdicts. We do not stop and think about observing or trying to come up with a better result, the human was confronted by Artemis, was attacked then fought back as would anyone else in that situation. Due not misunderstand me I care deeply for my niece and I most of you do to, but to ask for revenge on a human is degrading for us Olympians. We are Gods above else and we cannot let our emotions get the best of us. Plus that human looks like he was in his teen, which means he's been living among humans without causing any type of strange disturbance. Even before we found that giant crater have we been notified of any strange occurrence? No, so we should just leave this human alone and not try to provoke him. He is strong and it would be wise not to make him an enemy."

The majority of the Olympian's reflect on what the Goddess had said. Yes, they did sent out Artemsi. And yes, it was due to them believing that every little thing could cause a large war that made them take the decision to eliminate any potential threat. That includes the human even if he had no direct ties to the supernatural world.

"He is already an enemy." This time Hephaestus spoke out. It was rare for him to even utter a word during these kinds of meetings. He was more of a talk-less-more-action type of guys, even if the only action he would do is forge weapons. The God was indifferent on most matter and most people, him voicing his thoughts has only happened a handful of times.

"I understand your views Hestia but this boy is already an enemy. The way he sniffed Athena's hair and had that satisfying look on his face that meant he would remember her scent like some type of wolf that remembers their preys smell.. Plus what reasons does he have not to be our enemy. We've attacked him, insulted him, and tried to restrain him. I would be suprised if he doesn't hold some type of hate towards us that would make him want to attack us head on. So saying that, I believe we should eliminate him before something worse happens."

The smith God went back to tinkering with a smallpiece of metal. Hestia could only sigh dejectedly as she found no flaw in his reason. Well maybe the fact that maybe the boy had some type of hair fetish and that's what made him smell Athena's hair, other then that Hepheastus was right.

"I believe this is the best planner will come up with. All in favor of hunting down he human?"

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hepheastus, and Demeter all raised their hands. Demeter comments that the mortal probably didn't eat enough cereal that's why he was evil. Apollo and Athena held hate towards the boy so of course they would vote towards his impending doom. The motion was passed as Zues slams his bolt on the floor declaring it approved.

"Hermes go get the demigods. I don't care what they're doing you bring them here now."

In a golden flash said God disappears. Milliseconds turn into seconds, suddenly the room is brightened up by a light. Hermes' divine form dies down revealing two people. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and architect of Olympus. The other one was the most famous demigod of the century. Elijah Armstrong son of Poseidon. He was the retriever of the Golden Fleece, bane of Hyperion, winner of a duel against Ares among other things. The pompous sea spawn was hated just as much as he was liked.

Athena narrows her eyes at the couple. Something was amiss, she could tell with her keen sense of sight. Annabeth had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks, the boy had a red spot on the left side of his neck. Both had small drops of sweat running down their foreheads as if they had done some kind of physical activity. Athena hit and epiphany, they had been making love it seems and Athena wasn't happy about those. The stupid son of Poseidon had tainted her daughter which was unacceptable.

Elijah's eyes skim by the immortals until he meets with Athena's. His eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of an image of an enraged goddess. From across the room he could feel her practically murdering him ten times over. Almost instantly he averts his eyes, with a cold sweat running down his back.

Annabeth touches her boyfriend's shoulder worried about the strange behorior he was exhibiting. The boy is shook out of his fear, he turns around and gives his lover a sheepish smile. Knuckles become white as Athena grips her throne with a inhuman strength. She watches as the boy interlaces his hand with her precious daughter's. Oh what she wouldn't give to end his miserable life.

Athena notices her godly power start to spill out. Stares from the other immortals make her regain her composure. The Goddess averts her gaze in an attempt not to let her anger get the best of her once again.

With another flash of light Hermes enters the throne room. Another couple this one made up of two more children of Olympian Gods come into view. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and wielder of the blade Katropis. To her side was Jason Grace son of Jupiter, the demigod to topple the black throne and another hero of Olympus. The two demigods walk up to their compatriots and start up a conversation.

"Hey do you know what's up with this meeting?" The son of Jupiter said as he gave Elijah a handshake. Annabeth and Piper hug each other then walk back to their respective boyfriend's sides. Annabeth is thinking up ideas in her head while her boyfriend is just standing there with a cocky look on his face.

"Obviously they want to award me some type of huge present because of my accomplishments." Piper raises an eyebrow at the son of Poseidon in a "are you serious" manner. Jason on the other hand tries hard not to burst out laughing. Him and Elijah had a rivalry from the very beginning. Elijah was stronger than Jason, but in terms of leadership and unity the Roman excelled much farther than the son of Poseidon could.

"Don't let your accomplishments get to your hiead Armstrong. You're still miles behind me in terms of being able to handle an army or anything of the sort."

Elijah grins at the boy before he reaches for something inside his pocket. Jason just as fast takes out a gold coin from his chest pocket. Both are sizing each other up, Piper nervously laughs next to her boyfriend. Before anything could happen the daughter of Athena steps in. "Calm down guys, you can soar after this. Don't make yourself look bad in front of the council."

The two males scoff slightly before putting what they had in their hands back into their pockets. Annabeth sighs, she had managed to calm them down which was fest few could accomplish. Maybe she could call her self "Annabeth Chase Mediator of Olympus"? Abruptly there was a slight heat wave followed by a gold light. Hermes had brought more of the heroes to Olympus as instructed.

Out of the light two people appear. Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunt. Next to her was Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano daughter of Bellona, and Praetor of New Rome. The lieutenant and Reyna both turn to look at the demigods that had arrived before them. A large scowl forms on Reyna's face. While Thalia smiles brightly at her best friend and brother. The daughter of Bellona did not like that group of demigods at all. She hated how Jason left his position for a daughter of the slut Goddess. Furthermore that girl was one who used her "looks" to get people to pity her and take her side.

Then there was the two most pompous and annoying demigods on the face of the earth according to Reyna. The daughter of Athena thought she knew everything and the sea spawn thought he was entitled to be respected by everyone. It was quite pathetic to Reyna, how the rest of the demigods actually went along with glorifying the so called hero. Reyna turns around and walks towards a pillar before leaning on it.

Thalia waves at her friends then starts to walk towards them. In the corner of her eye she catches something peculiar, her mistress isn't in the meeting. The girl starts to wonder why that is. Did something happen to her while she was on her hunt? Hundreds of scenarios start to run through the Lieutenant's brain. Suddenly she starts to get very anxious, in her head she wasn't to desperately see her mistress. The girl hadn't even noticed that she was in front of her friends staring at something in front of her with a blank expression. Somebody snaps her out of her thoughts, literally. The sound of the snap makes Thalia focus back into the present as she sighs dejectedly.

The others began to talk while Annabeth starts to question Thalia. "Hey Thals are you ok? You were zoned out for quite a bit of time. Is something bothering you?" Thalia metally sighs, it was a pain sometimes when Annabeth got like this. The girl was extremely perceptive, somehow she was dense when it came to sarcasm. So Thalia's plan was to be sarcastic.

"Whatever could you mean? It's not like you've been here for quite a bit and you didn't even send me a IM."

"But I was here, I apologize however Its just that I was caught up talking to Jason and Piper." Before Thalia could say anything an arm slithers around Annabeth's shoulder. Thalia looks at the owner of the arm and sees the son of Poseidon with his trademark cocky grin. "Don't blame her pinecone face, it's just that activating an IM is so boring."

Thalia could feel her eyebrow twitch, her instincts made her almost touch her silver bracelet which was just a compact form of her bow. He was annoying. Thalia only put up with the son of Poseidon because he was dating Annabeth. The male had good sides to him, he was strong, his swordsmanship was top notch and he took care of Thalia's best friend. What irks her to no end is that overconfident demeanor he carries around him like a puppy with a new bone. Alas she didn't want to cause problems for her friend so there were times that she would have to be overly friendly. Like now for instance.

"Yeah that makes sense." Thalia said while having a sickly sweet smile in her face. Annabeth returns it, but Elijah merely turns back around to talk once more with Jason. Annabeth starts to asks questions about the hunt and their numbers. Everyone knew after the Giant War their numbers had significantly dwindled down to just a handful. Thalia tells her friend that The Hunt was still small but was steadily growing. Due to their win over Gaea many monsters stayed in the shadows allowing for the younger demigods to not figure out they were half-bloods until they were much older. Which meant fewer recruits. However that was also a good thing since they wouldn't need to train children for death battles.

They finish their talk just in time to see something move in the shadows behind the pillar Reyna was leaning on. The shadows warp then start to form a human figure. Light shines on the figure as it steps into the Olympian's line of sight. Dressed all in black and standing like some type of statue was Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. The demigods sighs loudly, he notices his dad staring at him with a stern expression. _Damn I'm late. Oh well nothing to do now but wait and see what's the deal now._ His eyes move to his left. Reyna casually waves at him and says,"yo." He does the same before standing just a few feet away from the girl.

Thalia smirks at the goth boy. He hadn't changed in her eyes, being the same anti-social kid he was when she met him. Thalia notices that the son of Poseidon starts to walk away from their small group. Oh no, this wasn't good. She needed to stop the idiotic demigod before Nico does something rash.

Elijah stops just a foot away from Nico. The goth boy locks eyes with the pompous male, Nico grits his teeth trying to restrain himself. He couldn't cut the "Hero of Olympus'" head here, it would spark an outrage that would ultimately lead to his death. "How's it going Nico? Have you seen your sister lately." The male was crossing the line. Nico's eyes were narrowed and had almost an evil fire burning in them.

"Oh wait I forgot she left you and chose reb-" Without a seconds hesitation Nico had drawn his blade and pressed it against Elijah's necks. Nico was just itching to cut off his head, one more word out of his mouth would be enough to tip him off the edge. Elijah's cocky smirk didn't disappear it was quite the opposite; his grin grows and angers Nico even mores. The goth kid's blade cuts into Elijah's skin making him bleed. A small stream of blood flows down the sea spawn's neck and into his shirt. At that moment Zeus decides to interfere, he can't have one hero kill another. But as soon as his mouth opens a certain Olympian speaks loudly.

"Nico!" Hades' voice rings in the demigod's ears. Said demigod turns his head and looks at his father. His hands shake, he was so close just one flick of his wrist and he would end it. But his father's expression told him it would not do him any good. Hesitantly the boy lowers his sword and puts it back into his sheath. "I knew you didn't have the balls to do it Nico." Elijah was gong to say more but was stopped by a fist colliding with his nose. Reyna clenches her fist as she breaths heavily. It took all her will power to not bash the demigod's face in.

"Only scum talk about the deceased like that. However you are worse than scum so that's why I won't take the time of day to beat you senselessly." Annabeth quickly runs to her boyfriend's side, before she lifts her lover off the ground she glares at Reyna. The daughter of Bellona smirks at the othe girl as if if daring her to do something. Annabeth was not stupid enough to try to fight Reyna. If there was anyone she would avoid fighting it would be her, the battle prowess she possessed was on par with Elijah's. Plus due to her being a child of a Goddess of War meant she could easily adjust during battle.

"Bitch."

Reyna chuckled a bit. "Whore."

Annabeth bites her lip before taking her boyfriend back with the rest of the group. Most of the people in the throne room knew about the tension between Nico and Elijah. Although they didn't imagine it was to the extent that Nico would kill him. There were only two people that knew why this was. Grover Underwood and Annabeth had been there when the whole thing started.

Piper nervously plays with her hands as she watches Annabeth bring her boyfriend back. The girl was somewhat scared of Nico, the way he scowled at everyone and smelled like death was enough to have anyone on edge. Piper thinks it would be better if they would just leave Nico alone. It was quite obvious he wanted nothing to do with Annabeth or Elijah so why would the sea spawn to antagonize him? The daughter of Aphrodite definitely didn't want to have a confrontation with Reyna. Since her and Nico are "buddies" there was a large chance she would step in for him just like what happened seconds ago. Even if she dislikes the daughter of Bellona didn't mean she wanted to start a fight with her.

Annabeth stops right in front of Piper with a large scowl on her face. She and her boyfriend had just been humiliated in front of the Olympian council. This would not slide, not in the slightest. Annabeth was already coming up with ideas to get back at both Nico and Reyna. She wanted to get back Reyna ten fold; since she tired to get Elijah kicked out of New Rome, before he was a legionnaire.

"Hey you alright?" Jason asks the sea spawn. Elijah grins at the male before he stands upright and brushes some nonexistent dirt off his shirt. Jason sighs. He knew it was a bad idea to have both Nico and Elijah in the same room. He had noticed their hate for each other ever since the award ceremony after the Giant War. Jason just didn't know what was behind it, nor did he want to know. They were the Immortal Heroes of Olympus, they needed to stick together according to him. If they didn't then how would they be able to protect Olympus?

"Next time I'm gong to beat that little bitch to the ground." Elijah cracks his fingers and glares at the goth boy. Jason could only sigh once again. There was no stopping Elijah when he got an idea, he either would go through with it or die trying. Most of the times his hardheaded plans worked, but when they didn't the outcomes were very bad.

With another flash of light the last of the heroes have arrived. Hermes grew to his godly height and sits on his throne. Said God takes out his phone and begins to check on the progress of his deliveries. Everyone though has focused on the last three of the heroes.

Frank Zhang son of Mars and legacy of Neptune did a small bow before standing at attention. Hazel Levesque who was a daughter of Pluto, was at his right side holding his hand. The last demigod was Leo son Hephaestus and fire user.

The trio walk up to Elijah's group. "Hey what's going on guys? Why are we all gathered? Is it another threat? Or are we going to get some type of present? Or maybe we'll go hunt some big scary monster? How about-" Leo was suddenly interrupted by a fist to the head. The fire user groans before rubbing his head softly. Thalia pulls back her fist, it was a necessary evil she thought. If it wasn't for her the boy would talk his head off or until the rest of the group tapped his mouth shut. Either way it was a full proof solution to his constant rambling.

Hazel and Frank exchange pleasantries with their fiends then turn to the Olympian council. They were the last ones here so it was obvious the meeting would start immediately. "Ahem! We have gathered you all here today to give you a certain assignment." Zeus said loudly.

"Yesterday Artemis came into contact with an extremely powerful human. The human managed to injure and incapacitate my daughter through dirty tricks. However when we tried to capture him he used some type of lighting type ability to leave Athena incapable of fighting."

It came as a surprise to all of the demigods present that a mortal could harm two Olympians. This was no ordinary human no doubt, even so the demigods thought it impossible for a human to be that strong. Taking out two Olympians was on par with Elijah on his best, when he had the Achilles curse. Despite being remotely that strong the human would have trouble fending off against magic or a God's divine form.

Thalia's knuckles went white, the thought of her mistress being injured infuriated her. How could the Olympians let this happen? Weren't they suppose to protect her when she needed help? Although that was the case, there was still the factor of the arrogant side of the God's. Just because they were immortal they believed themselves invincible. Even after defeating Titans, beings that used to have greater power than them, they still believed they would stay on top.

Thalia's eyes make contact with Apollo's. There is a hidden message that Apollo gives her in those brief seconds. The girl nods her head before turning to look at her father once more. Thoughts of the other two hunters run through the daughter of Zeus' head. She didn't know if they were dead or alive which fills her with even more worry and sadness.

"The human uses some type of ability to read minds. We don't know if it's by contact or if he needs to just be within sight. What we do know is that he is extremely physically strong, as well as being very agile. He can also move objects with what seemed with his mind but that is just speculation."

Most of what Zeus said was speculation. They did not know whether the superhuman could move things with his mind. Nor did they know anything further than what they had seen briefly from the Iris Message. Yes, they did know the boy was fast and strong. Although they did not know to what extent. That's why Zeus had to explicitly say that the superhuman was extremely strong, he wants to avoid the demigods getting too confident and dying because of it.

"I want all of you to split into groups, I know you are not an odd number however I don't want anyone to pursue this human alone. It would be a shame to lose one of the heroes due to arrogance."

It was hypocritical of the God to say this. Arrogance was what brought this, if they had just left the superhuman alone all of what had happened could've been avoided. Unfortunately Zeus' anger and arrogance made him believe that somehow the heroes would kill this human. With the added bonus of recovering the honor Olympus had lost.

"Meeting dismissed."

The demigods begin to walk out of the throne room. A single person stays behind, Thalia waits until all of the immortals had flashed out to talk with Apollo. "Apollo how is lady Artemis?" Thalia's words are filled with emotion. The sun God could tell that the girl was anxious to see his sister. He wasted no time in flashing her into his infirmary, both of them were stading in front of a wooden door. Without hesitating Thalia throws the door open and rushes inside, what she sees makes her blood boil. Her mistress was lying in bed with bandages covering her body. Thalia could see small bruises here and there on the Goddess. What made her even more furious was the painful look on her mistress' face while she slept. At first the demigod wondered why the nectar and ambrosia weren't healing her right away. But remembering one thing that an Apollo camper once said she knew that Artemis fought someone with all her strength. Her godly energy was depleted to the point she couldn't even properly heal herself, which meant her opponent was not someone to be trifled with.

"Was it the human who did this to her?" Apollo could see his half sister start to shake with anger. He knew that she would go to the ends of the Earth to find who did this to Artemis. It worried him, because there was chance she would end up in a worst state than his sister. Or even worst, dead.

"Yes, but Thalia listen to me our father didn't tell you the whole story. This human, he isn't someone you want to fight. He's not an overconfident opponent you can outsmart. No, he is far more intelligent than he seemed. The way he was able to take down both Athena and Artemis showed he is willing to oppose strong beings."

Thalia nods her head. However the things that Apollo had just said went through one ear and out the other. Her mind was set on finding the human and beating him to a bloody pulp. If that meant her being injured just like her mistress then it didn't matter. She would see this thing through to the end. The girl caresses Artemis' head before asking the sun God to teleport her to Camp Half-blood. Within seconds they are inside the camp, Apollo gave Thalia one more warning before flashing away.

The girl ran quickly towards the cabins. Thalia passes by most of the cabins and stops right in front of the the gloomiest one. Knocking three times she blasts the door open before walking inside. The first thing that catches her eye is Nico laying on one of the best playing a game on his handheld device. Said demigod could feel her glare almost trying to roast him alive, but h made no effort to look up at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus then turns around and locks eyes with Reyna. It wasn't a surprise that they were together, considering their mutual hate for Elijah and Annabeth they wouldn't team up with anyone who included them. Through process of elimination Thalia concludes that Jason, Piper, Elijah, and Annabeth had teamed up. While the rest aside from Reyna and Nico had grouped together.

Reyna looks away from the daughter of Zeus. It was uncomfortable enough to be inside a boy's room by herself. Add the strange staring from Thalia and you had made te most awkward situation Reyna had been in. She looks at Nico still engrossed in his game and glares at him. She knows that her glaring wouldn't do much effect but she wants him to at least look her way. Her eyes move back to Thalia just in time to see her accumulate electricity in her right hand. Discreetly the girl walks up to Nico and touches his shoulder. In mere seconds the charge flows into the goth boy's body. The electricity was powerful enough to make his came explode ending Nico's game.

"Thalia what the Hades!"

Nico shakes as the electricity passes through his body. After a few seconds he stops twitching, he rapidly gets up and glares at Thalia. The female demigod bursts out laughing while pointing at the boy. "You should've seen your f-face! Oh Gods that was priceless!" Nico growls, then he flicks Thalia's forehead rather strongly.

Before Thalia can retaliate Nico holds up a white cloth in front of her face. The daughter of Zeus looks at it strangely. "This right here is a piece of clothing from the human. We're going to use our house trained hellhound to track him down." A huge smirk forms on Thalia's face, she snatches the cloth and proceeds to run out of the room. She stops just a few steps outside the door and turns around.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go catch us a mortal."


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS CHAPTER TEN, IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 9 GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!**

 **LIKE RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Light shines through a dense forest. A single ray of sunshine illuminates a body laying face down upon the earth. Black hair seems to devour the light as it moves with the wind. A groan emanates deep from the prone person's throat. Said person wobbly gets up and uses a tree as leverage.

 _What the hell happened? All I remember was me inside the crater then the voice. The voice. What was that? Or better yet who was that?_

The person takes a few steps forward. Suddenly the person experiences something strange, the whole world seems to shift around making his head spin. Falling to his knees the person lands on sand. He could hear the soft waves flow naturally. Instead of being in the forest the person was now on a beach. As to what beach he was located at the moment he did not know.

Water slips through his hands and feet wetting his pants. In the the water he could clearly see his reflection, his green eyes were dull and his face was littered with small cuts. Of course they were healing but for some reason they were healing at an incredibly slow rate. He tries to move but pain overcomes his body. Warm blood trails down his body, wounds from his fight had opened up. It was strange since his wounds should've closed quite a bit time ago. Percy slowly takes two steps backward trying to avoid opening even more wounds.

What the superhuman couldn't fathom was how he arrived at this place. He knew of no ability which enabled to instantly move from one place to another, unless. Teleportation. Percy figures he had somehow unlocked or learned this ability during his fight with the moon Goddess. Whether this was a good thing or not he did not know at the moment. It is taxing on his body, although being able to move from place to place instantaneously was superior to other methods of travel.

The boy looks to his left and to his right. The place seems to be abandoned which means no one caught sight of him suddenly appearing. Rays of the sun start to illuminate the place. So Percy had little time to get somewhere to stay the rest of the day. He wants avoid any type of interaction that could lead to someone trying to help him. His wounds might cause a commotion leading to authorities coming to his aid which he did not need.

After a few minutes of looking for a place the boy enters a hotel. He immediately manipulates the memory of the clerk at the front desk. Then makes her give him a key in a room close to the exit. Percy memorizes the layout of the place then enters his room. The superhuman was exhausted, healing his wounds were taking a toll on him. Percy decides to take a shower first before doing anything else. During his time in the shower he scrubs all of the dried blood off his body.

Collapsing on the bed Percy figures it's time for a break. Therefore he closes his eyes and falls asleep just as fast. It as dark at first. Suddenly there was a bright light illuminating the black space Percy was floating in. He was deep in his subconscious he figures, because there was no way anyone could mentally overpower him. The bright light becomes more intense as he fall deeper into his mind.

The boy reaches a brightly lit wooden door. Chains and wooden bars lock the door tight which was peculiar to Percy. In a swift movement Percy cuts the door at an angle. A large piece of the door falls over leaving an opening big enough to enter through. Going through it almost immediately Perjcy anxiously wants to see what the door was guarding. At first it was dark once more, more so than before. Percy couldn't even see his fingers when put in front of his eyes. Seconds turned into minutes as the boy kept on walking through the dark empty space. Every so often he would collide with a wall that would make him either turn left or right. Fifteen minutes later light starts to shine. Torches on seemingly invisible walls lead the way further down the empty space in his mind.

A blurry figure starts to come into view. Percy squints his eyes, even with his enhanced vision he can't make out what it is. Two hundred steps later he stops in front of something eerily familiar. There is a black throne in front of him with a person sitting upon it. The person is no other than himself, but not himself completely the same. This person had the sam obsidian black hair, but his eyes were much different. Every time he blinked the color of his eyes would switch. Blue, green, yellow, gold, purple, bronze, even complete white. This version of Percy was wearing a dark grey cloaca with blue etching on it. Boots cover his feet, his legs were wrapped by black jeans.

 _ **Took you long enough. I've been waiting for your arrival**_

Percy went stiff, that voice was the same one from before. The superhuman felt like the world was starting to fall on his shoulders. Forcing himself to move the boy could only take two steps back before something made him stay in place. It's like his mind was trying to trap him once again.

 _ **Where are you going? Wait, that was a stupid question because you have nowhere TO go. This is our mind meaning you won't be able to escape just like that. Nevertheless there's no reason for you to leave for I will explain to you who I am. And who you are.**_

Percy feels a force push him off his feet. Gravity somehow works inside his mind as he falls back, though instead of falling on the ground he falls on top of a chair. His body perfectly falls into a sitting position on top of the chair.

 **Let's get started shall we. First, I am the original Percy or Perseus whatever you prefer. Second, you were a mere a personality made by me to take my place while I slept. Third, you're a moron.**

Aside from the obvious insult Percy didn't understand what the other him was saying. Perseus, he decided to call him, looks to similar to him to be some type of imposter. His mind would've also tried to wipe any foreign entity in his conscious if it was a threat. So how could this person be inside his head without him knowing?

 **Look it's not that hard to understand. Over the course of six years I went through hellish operations, tests, experiment, etcetera. I was getting bored of not having anything to do but be stuck in that place. So I decided to take a nap until something excited happened. I created you to take my spot, though I left most of the memories from the experiments out. Wouldn't want you to be traumatized. However now that I-we've encountered the Olympians I have awoken.**

If Percy believes Perseus then that would mean the current superhuman would be a temporary replacement. Percy had to admit his plan was flawless with just a few detail he was able to grasp it. Perseus left the memories of his hate for his mother, the doctors, and anyone else who irked him. Which meant they would keep their distance from him, as oppose to him complete not knowing anything that would lead to more experiments. Since he had been there for nine years there were little tests they would run. Only the usual limits of his power or extraction of his blood. During those times there were little to no words exchanged between him and the scientists.

 **I admit I would have never guessed you would grow this strong. Even so you almost killed us with that little stunt you pulled back there. If I had not intervened we would have died, making it a hassle for me to come back.**

"What do you mean we could've died?" Percy finally has a question for the other him. It seems foolish for he knew he might've been killed by the Goddess. Though Percy believes that there was something deeper to what Perseus said.

 **You see we have three limiters placed in our body when we were first developing our abilities. One in our bloodstream, another in our heart, and the last one directly in our brain. If we go beyond our restricted levels these limiters are there to subdue us if not kill us. Even with our enhanced healing ability and regeneration there is no guarantee that we would be able to come back from taking a piece of our brain out or completely removing the heart. I for one wouldn't want to find out either, would much rather avoid pain as much as possible.**

It made sense to Percy. The scientists would need to have some type of countermeasure against him. There was a possibility that they could even activate the limiters manually. Killing him was the best thing they would come up with if he ever went rogue. Moreover there was a need to control Percy, his power was devastating when left unchecked.

The limits placed inside Percy's body were not something to tamper with. Furthermore it was almost impossible to remove them from his body. Microscopic nanomites had been injected into Percy's bone marrow. When they sensed abnormally high production of blood they would activate and get to work. Their job was to lower the regeneration or healing rate of the boy. So they would eat tissue cells that started to replicate, as well as white and red blood cells. On his heart there was some type of energy storage cell. Whenever Percy produces more energy than needed to power a medium sized city the cell would activate. It would absorb the kinetic, electromagnetic, thermal, or any other kind produced by Percy and turn it into potential energy.

Integrated into Percy's brain was a chip. This chip's job was to monitor and impede electrical signals. It restricted thirty percent of brain usage as well as prohibiting him from using one hundred percent of his ESPer powers. If tampered with the chip had a self destruct sequence which would fry part of the brain. The chip was also a transmitter, it was used by the scientists that were in charge of Percy to monitor his brain waves and the electrochemical energy in his brain.

 **I don't really know why I'm explaining all this to you. Not to be pessimistic but you'll cease to exist once I take you back in. So it's time for you to become one with me once again. Of course it's not a choice if you think of trying to escape this place. Either you come peacefully or I will force you to.**

Percy looks at the other him. For some odd reason he felt himself believing everything Perseus told him. Even if Percy rejected his idea there was no way he could escape, the mind he was currently in had at first belonged to him. Therefore he was merely borrowing it until he came back, though he didn't feel sad or angry. He felt relieved more than anything. It meant that he had no longer had to track down the doctor or the General and get his revenge. No, this time it is up to Perseus if he chooses to go down that road. Percy nods his head signaling he is ready.

Perseus snaps his fingers, the sound echoes through the empty space. Percy begins to break down into tiny bits of brilliant shards. Percy watches himself fade little by little until there is nothing left. Perseus walks off his throne and adjusts his coat. He was finally awake and he has found something interesting to do. There was no time to waste for him, his need to do something productive was intense.

Eyes flicker open. This time one is colored blue and the other green. Perseus got up from his laying position on his bed, he looks down at his hands. The superhuman makes his fingers bend, flex, and stretch. He had much better control than he had yesterday during his fight with the moon Goddess. However there was still a minuscule slower reaction than he initially thought. Maybe it was due to him being accustomed to being at a higher state of power before? Where he was able to move at the speed of sound with ease.

Nevertheless Perseus figures that with enough practice he could be able to adjust his body to before. Of course there was no problem with his body as of right now but because his prior personality did not know all of his abilities his body slowly got weaker. By a small fraction but still weaker. The boy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can hear, smell, feel, and taste almost everything around him. His senses had not gotten dull which was a good thing.

Perseus gets up from his bed and was about to walk out of the door until something caught his eye. The superhuman reflection, his eyes and hair were much more different than before. Tapping into deep into his power he changes his hair color and paints his left eye back to green. Perseus didn't want to bring attention to himself since they could still be looking for him. Well in reality they were looking for the other him but since he was in charge now there was no difference.

The boy walks out of his room and out of the building. The streets wee abuzz with life. Street vendors sold hotdogs and hamburgers by the dozen. People wander the stores buying useless material things. It was amusing to say the least, Perseus no doubt knew that it was basic human nature. To be able to feel superior to others by any mean. Whether by having nice clothes, cars, houses, etcetera. Little did they know they were all inferior when in his presence. Perseus didn't consider himself some type of God however. He merely knew his place on the food chain, an apex preparatory the top of the top.

Something was amiss. He could feel a pair of eyes burning into his back ever since he had exited from the hotel. Perseus scans the minds of everyone in a two hundred foot radius, but comes up with nothing. Whoever was following him had a quiet mind unfortunately. The constant staring was bothering him after a good ten minutes. So he decides to walk into a small family diner. He takes a seat in a booth near the window and waits.

Not even seconds later a man dressed in a suit sits down in front of him. Said man pulls out something from his coat pocket and puts it on the table. An FBI badge, a sanctioned one at that. Perseus stares at the man, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and pearly white teeth. The air he gave off was one of a disciplined person. But when Perseus looked deeper inside he found something much more interesting. The superhuman decides to humor the agent, for now that is.

"Hello there, might I have a word with you if it isn't much trouble?"

"It's not any trouble at all, how may I be of assistance?"

The man pushes away the menu board and rests his elbows on the table. "Me and my bureau are conducting a search for a lost young girl." Perseus already knows that's a lie. Furthermore the majority of what the man will say is a lie.

"And how can I help?"

Perseus was playing the ignorant teen. He knew that this man knows who Perseus is, it wasn't a surprise. The other Percy had been going around town being captured by traffic cameras or even phone cameras. The superhuman wasn't worried though, the man before him was merely human. However there was an unusual thing inside the man's head. There was some type of block which inhibited him from completely reading his mind.

"Well I was wondering if you have been to any parties around the area lately? Or if you've been around a large group of young people lately?"

Perseus was getting tired of this conversation. The superhuman freezes everyone's mind wishing a quarter of a mile distance. The boy didn't want anyone to remember him so he wipes the memory of the people inside the diner. Perseus reaches over and touches the man's shoulder.

Lush green trees, the smell of freshly wet grass. It's seems as though the forest was Perseus' new favorite place. The superhuman couldn't deny he was allured by how beautiful and vibrant it was. Before his first encounter with nature he only had pictures in his head about said place.

The blonde man's mind restarts, he sputters before tripping and falling on his behind. Looking around the man looks for Percy seus. He reaches towards the small of his back and takes out a handgun. The man aims cautiously as he takes a turn, then another, until he hears a twig crack behind him. He moves as fast as his body can, turning around he points his gun at what made the sound. A rabbit. The furry animal scurries along back into the forest.

"Woah woah, why are you so tense Cain?"

The man known as Cain turns around. He aims his gun directly between Perseus' eyes, who is standing on top of a large rock. Cain knows about Perseus' abilities, he had read his file and saw how he could put the fear of God into man. Unfortunately for Cain he was on the opposing side of the boy.

"So you know who I am? If so then you must know how I found you."

Perseus scoffs at the man's comment. It was a fact that he knows how he found him, and also a fact that he knows who he works for. "Come on Cain, don't ask stupid questions." Perseus taps his temple,"I can read minds remember? Or did my file not include that? Actually ignore that question, it was obviously a sarcastic one."

"Yes, well it doesn't matter now. You should know they are coming for you, I have a tracking beacon in my body. Any minute now they should be here and put you back into a small white room where you be-"

Before the blonde could finish a rock the size of quarter pierces right through his right cries out in agony as the gun in his hand falls to the ground. The man grips his arm tightly while blood leaks from the wound. Cain looks up at the superhuman and instantly regrets it.

Perseus has an expressionless look on his face, his eyes are cold and distant almost lifeless. Cain shudders, he had never seen anyone look at him before. He had dealt with the worst of criminals but none of them had scared him quite like Perseus.

"You should watch your mouth filthy human. I could've cut you into thousands of pieces while amplifying your pain tenfold. Don't test me because the only reason I'm keeping you alive is due to the fact that I want them to come for me. I've been itching for a good fight ver since my last one."

Perseus drops from the rock and slowly makes his way towards the man. Cain begins to shake, the bloodlust being emitted from the boy is suffocating. Cain coughs loudly trying to catch his breath. Perseus stops inches away from the blonde; he picks up the gun from the ground. With a light squeeze the boy destroys the weapon within his hands.

Fear. Death. Was he going to die? When were they getting here? That's all Cain could think about. Self preservation was starting to kick in he knew he either had to run or run. From the first moment he saw the boy he knew there was no way he would try to kill him. Cain quickly takes out another gun that was in holster in his jacket. He lets off two bullets at point blank range aiming right at Perseus' face. Then the man runs for his life. Pushing through branches and bushes the man doesn't stop.

Intense pain. It hits the man like a freight train. Cain trips and falls, tumbling until he hits a large tree. The blonde tries to get back up, but stops by the pain in his left leg. Looking down he sees a large branch sticking out from both sides of it. Cursing loudly he slowly leans himself on the tree.

"That was an underhanded move, even for you."

The voice made Cain's hairs stand. The blonde could see the figure of someone walking towards him. Obviously he knows who it was but somewhere deep inside him he wants to believe it wasn't. Perseus whistles a merry tune as he makes his way towards the agent. The boy was angry, rightfully so. Two bullets to the face did that to man. Especially when the gun being shot was from a corrupt government official. The boy was no longer in the mood for games it didn't matter if they didn't show up he would kill this man.

Perseus crouches down coming face to face with the agent. "You know, that really fucking pissed me off. I was going to be nice and spare you, unfortunately that is no longer an option." The superhuman lifts the agent to his feet. Seconds later Cain is flying through the air bouncing off the trees in the dense forest. His body hits the ground a few times before he comes to a stop.

The agent coughs out mass amounts of blood. His body feels like it got torn to shreds. Plus he's pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to move even if he tried. At this point Cain figures it would be much better to die than endure the excruciating pain.

"Hey come on now that was just a love tap."

Perseus grabs the agents collar and starts to drag him through the forest. The boy stops inside a clearing and throws the agent like a rag doll. Cain notices his body begins to move on its own. He floats until he is pressed up against a tree, in a split second four sharpened branches hang the agent like a certain religious figure. Screams of pain and agony once again echo through the forest.

"Shut up." Using his telekinesis Perseus rips the agents head in half. Blood squirts from the open cranium. Half of the brain is visible pulsating mildly, the body of the dead agent is still moving frantically moving its limbs. Brain matter and blood mesh together creating an even more gruesome pictures.

The superhuman looks around not looking at anything in particular. "Show yourself. I can feel your presence, plus one of you stinks of cheap perfume. To his left four figures shimmer into existence. The superhuman's eyes move towards the four figures and he sees something interesting. There was two males and two women. One of them was a voluptuous women with black hair and green eyes. Her lab coat and the sophisticated air around her told him she was a scientist. Behind her was a man and a women. The man had a scar running down from under his right eye down to his chin. His grey eyes seem to almost pierce into Perseus' very existence. Strapped to the man's waist was a Japanese Katana, a deadly weapon with an extremely sharp edge.

The women to his left was petite with her hair light brown hair in a messy bun. Her girly clothes show her young age. The smirk on her face irks Perseus for some reason, and her hazel green eyes have an annoying glint to them. There was another male if it was possible to cali him, or "it" that. The male was over six feet tall and had immensely large muscles. His unique yellow eyes were void of life, as was the hair on his head. It seems as if someone were to shine a light on his skull his bald skin would reflect it. His attire consists of large ripped shorts and a muscle shirt. Neither moving or blinking the male stands motionless next to the scientist.

"Maybe you should better conceal yourselves next time. However it could be that whoever was concealing your little group is weak."

Ponytails, Perseus calls her in his head, takes a step forward. Her frown and clenched hands tell the superhuman that she was the one hiding their group. Before the girl could take another step a hand grabs her shoulder. The swordsman shakes his head no, and the girl huffs before taking a step back.

"Your comments aside I will try to introduce myself to the best of my abilities. My name is Dr. Monroe, I am a colleague of your creator Dr. Bale." The buxom scientist says in a prideful tone, she then points at the large man at her side. "This is experiment four one nine, a subject developed during your time of growth."

This women was starting to immensely annoy Perseus. With what she said about Dr. Bale being his creator and talking to him as if he was some type of labs rat the women was not going to live to see another day. A devious grin forms on Perseus' face slightly frightening the scientist.

"Dr. Monroe you sure know how to anger a person. Dr. Bale will not, nor will ever be my creator. Furthermore the way you talk is just very annoying, but I will give you credit. The fact that you and your esteemed colleagues have an ESPer strong enough to prevent me from reading your mind is amazing."

The boy claps mockingly, although what he said was true. At certain parts of her mind he had no access. Tedious work, that's what it would be for Percy. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he could break the barrier but the other people behind the scientist might attack him while he was busy. And he was not so arrogant to believe he would win every fight he got into.. He also didn't want to kill the women. If he managed to break the wall, it might cause her to go brain dead from the stress of having something in her mind shattered.

"Why thank you Subject Zero, out ESPer might be as strong as you when it comes telepathic walls."

"Don't misinterpret my words. I am merely giving credit where credit is due. If I wanted to, that barrier would become just another pebble in my way."

The scientist began to laugh loudly. Her laughter bothers Percy, it was as if she was doubting his abilities Mocking him would be the worst of her mistakes he will make her beg for mercy when he gets the chance. The women wipes the tears that had started to accumulate in her eyes. "It seems your report was true. Your sense of humor is quite remarkable. You managed to make me laugh of all of the people. Subject Zero, you might have had a good career in being a comedian if you had lived a normal life."

"Oh? You think I'm amusing? Well it seems we have something in common, I as well find you amusing. The way you try to make me feel inferior, is it because Dr. Bale has experiment on me.? Or is it something else?It seems as though you have some type of hatred for me that stems from your colleague. Yes, I have a feeling that I am superior to any of the subjects you have worked on. You're jealous because Dr. Bale made me into what I am today. A living, breathing, destructive machine that can think for itself. Your research must pale in comparison to the doctor's since he is at the epitome of his field. You are second rate, you believe you will never be able to reach his greatness. Thus you hate everything about him, and everything that pertains to him. Am I right?"

Perseus had hit the nail right on the head. It was no surprise however, in his own way Perseus was a genius. All the information in his head was at fingers tips. So all the tools he needed to psychoanalyze someone was as easy as counting for him. Her tone of speech, the way her eye twitches slightly when she said the name Dr. Bale. The insults and condescending tone gave even more signs. Plus there were also little details here and there Perseus picked up that mad him come to his conclusion.

The women began to shake in anger. Dr. Monroe had just been humiliated, the boy had quickly revealed her thoughts without even reading her mind. It was true she hated but not only for making her feel inferior but also using her. The women had let him look at some of her research which then he stole and incorporated into his own. had no way of proving he had stolen her research however. It didn't matter, since she had something that would trump all of 's experiments.

"It was not wise to anger me boy. Now I will have to pass judgement upon you." The women takes out a remote control like object from her lab coat and presses it. The man that had moved until now began to spasm violently. Roars of anger come out from the man's mouth. After a few seconds No.419 stops moving and locks eyes with Perseus. Muscles grow tenses as the air around the pair of experiments grows heavy. Without any warning the experiment launches himself at Perseus.

No.419 throws a wild hook. The pressure from the punch causes a large gust of wind to pick up dust. A loud boom follows signaling that the giant's fist had come into contact with something. Although the dust was covering the landscape was confident in that her experiment had disposed of the boy. The women begins to laugh maniacally while clutching her stomach. "You see! I now possess a being much stronger than Bale's. That man will bow to me and lick my gracious feet."

"Someone thinks to highly of herself. Maybe you should tone down your arrogance a little, it doesn't suit a women. Much less a women of your intelligence."

Dust settles and what it the women sees shocks her. Perseus was standing in the same exact spot from before, but was more astonishing was that he was holding No.419's fist in his open hand. The superhuman had managed to block a punch from an experiment that was meant as a nuclear deterrent. Skin cracks as No.419 puts more strength into his arm. Perseus puts just as much strength balancing out the force between the two.

"Well this just got interesting, maybe this day won't be so boring after all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **ENOUGH SAID**

* * *

It is cold and dark, the silence filling the strange place is strangely soothing. The air filling it was sparse, which would make it difficult for anyone to breath normally. With the combination of low oxygen and a frigid temperature the conditions around a normal human body are dangerous. This was evident inside the body of a certain person who is strapped down to mate all table inside said place. The person's lungs begin to burn, they felt as if they were being crushed little by little. Body temperature starts to fall, only a few degrees at a time but after while totaling to a considerable amount. Shivering starts to take over the body of the person as it tries to warm itself. The thin air makes it difficult for the person to stay conscious; with heavy breathing turning into hyperventilation as the lungs try to desperately acquire more air. Suddenly a loud hissing noise surprises the person, a wave of air follows after the loud noise. Said air flows delivers oxygen into the lungs helping the person stay conscious for a while longer. Suddenly waves of heat come out from under the table effectively warming the body. Ten seconds pass and the person's body begins to function normally.

"Remarkable! You're still alive!"

A masculine toned voice speaks just above the head of the person, most likely a male. Said male takes a few steps to walk around the place and stops at the end of the table. With a snap of his fingers the man makes the lights in the place light up. With the light illuminating the place the person strapped to the table could see that the place was a large white room. What the eyes couldn't see was the table with a tray filled with operating utensils to the far left of them, nor the large metal cabinet at the end of the room.

Green eyes meet brown as the person looks at the man who had walked in just a moment ago. There was no malice present in his eyes, but there is a certain strange glint about them. The brown eyed man takes out something from his pocket, a black remote of some kind. His fingers press two buttons, then a small sound begins to emit somewhere from the floor. It grows louder until the person on the table can hear noises of metal gears clanking and moving. Suddenly the floor opens up just a foot away from the metal table. Out sprouts a large machine, it has short metal arms that are holding large clear containers. There was also plastic lines running through the machine because it was a device that is powered hydraulically. Connecting to the large containers are thin pipes that had five needles at the end of each pipe. In all there was about twenty five needles, all of them about four inches in length.

With another click the man makes the metallic table tilt at a forty five degree angle. The green eyed person is staring at the machine in front of him with fear. There is something ominous and dangerous about the machine, mostly because of the large needles on said object.

"Before we begin I would like to express my condolences to you, Mr. Jackson. It is quite saddening that your own mother would trade you for a million dollars; you a mere child you hasn't experienced a real childhood yet. If you would like after this we could alter your memories and change your name, or we could just leave it as Perseus? It is truly up to you, however we will leave that for another time. Ah, and before I forget my name is and I am truly pleased to meet you."

The doctor presses another button on the remote that makes the machine produce a low hissing sound. The machine starts to extend its arms moving the needles towards Perseus. Said boy can only try to wiggle his body as he desperately tries to escape. Of course there was no way he would be able to, and it was made clear to him as the needles got just inches away from him. Perseus' eyes meet the doctors, the doctor smiles wryly as he says something amusing.

"This is going to hurt you, more than it's going to hurt me."

Almost as if time slows down boy fells like it took ages for the needles to pierce his body. The needles puncture his skin digging deep into his tissue. Five go right through his skull stopping before they hit any part of the brain. Another ten go straight through his chest, three going through his heart and the other two go through the llungs. The rest of the needles are piercing various spots such as: the genitals, kidney, liver, small and large intestine, pancreas, bladder, and esophagus.

The room would've been devoid of all sound of not for the muffled screams coming from the boys mouth. The screams increase as the needles begin to drain his blood. Two needles are pouring adrenaline into his heart while another three are pumping opiorphin into different parts of his body. Even if opiorphin was a strong anesthetic it could do nothing to ease Perseus' pain. Ten minutes and forty seven minutes later the experiment ceases. The needles retract themselves from his body leaving bloody holes in their spots.

Perseus can not fall into unconsciousness due to the adrenaline still in his system. A few feet away the doctor was watching something miraculous happen. Little by little the holes on the body were beginning to close up. After about two minutes there was no sign of any injury being there. In his mind the doctor was beginning to come up with theories as to why that was even possible.

The doctor wants to conduct even more experiments, the kind that would give someone nightmares. A creepy grins spreads on his face, his hands shake vigorously with anticipation

"That's enough doctor."

It wasn't clear where the voice came from but It was addressing the doctor. Meaning that whoever was speaking could see everything that had just happened. The doctor looks toward the ceiling and begins to speak," But there is so much we don't know. We should dissect this boy and see what makes his body regenerate at such a high rate.

"Unless you want him to die you will stop."

"We can just keep him drugged, and keep him conscious with a higher amount of adrenaline."

There was short amount of silence following the doctor's suggestion. Said doctor makes his grin larger already formulating another experiment in his head. This was cut short as the voice begins to speak once more.

"We do not know how much his body can endure. Unless you want his death looming over your head I suggest you stop pestering about more experiments."

The voice has a threatening tone which in turnt scares the doctor. Of course the doctor didn't want to be the cause of the boy's death, this would mean losing his job and possibly his life. The doctor clears his throats and nods his head, he presses a button on the remote. The machine that was done filling up its tanks begins to return to its place; within a few minutes everything was as it had been. Perseus was still unconscious and probably would not wake up in another few hours. The doctor clicks another button and the door on the opposite side opens. The doctor quickly quickly walks out, the lights in the room shut off after his departure..

After a few hours the boy wakes up from his slumber; his body is aching all over with some parts feeling like they've been pierced by a knife. Perseus notices that he was once again in the dark, his stomach suddenly makes a rumbling noise. He was hungry, of course he was since it has been more than ten hours since his last meal. His body was also telling him he was thirsty meaning he was slightly dehydrated. What was causing this thirst and hunger was the fact that a large amount of blood was taken from his body. Choosing to ignore the cravings Perseus decides to stay laying still on the metal table.

It has been over two weeks since Perseus' blood was taken. During those two weeks he was kept inside the dark roo without a single visitor. He was grateful for that, because the boy didn't want another doctor taking his blood painfully. Just a week ago a tube was put into the boy's mouth; this tube delivered food and water every eight hours without a miss. During that time the only thing Perseus could do was count his heartbeats. At the moment he was at one million five hundred and twelve thousand, and four hundred and twenty three beats. It was boring at first but it was helping him hone his sense of hearing. He also no longer had to count in his head, every beat would record itself into his brain automatically.

Perseus was staring at the ceiling wishing for it to be just another normal boring day.. Some type of nefarious outside force must've head his wish because all of a sudden the door behind him opens up. He hears someone walk in slowly almost as if they are trying to not alert him. It was ridiculous since the whooshing noise of the door would've woken him up if he had been asleep. Regardless of that, whoever the person was still keeps on trying to walk as quietly as possible. Without a warning the lights above his head flicker on; almost immediately Perseus' eyes adjust to the sudden light flooding the room.

"Good morning."

Perseus could recognize the voice as 's, the doctor's voice sends shivers down his spine. The boy could sense a strange foreboding feeling starting to creep over him. It was due to him knowing that nothing good was to happen with the doctor around. Perseus choosing not to say anything closes his eyes and starts to count his heartbeats in his head. It was a sort of a defense mechanism he created; by counting he tries to "remove" himself from reality which in turn helps him cope with certain incidents.

Perseus sounds out the doctor, trying his best to not think about what might happen. Said doctor walks towards the table with the metal tray on it. Pushing the table he moves it just to the right of the boy, from just the sound of the table moving the boy could make out what it was. The doctor then looks down at the boy with cold emotionless eyes; something must've happened for the doctor to look so lifeless.

Unknown to anyone the doctor has bruise marks running down his arms. They look like someone threw blue and purple paint on his appendages. Running down his chest and back are fresh ghostly white scars about six inches long.

The doctor takes a small scalpel from the tray. Perseus can feel some sort of dangerous intent coming from his right side. He chooses to ignore it by counting even louder and faster in his head. Blade pierces flesh, a sudden cry echoes through the near empty room. Thick crimson liquid erupts from a green eye and the blood runs down the side spilling on the metal table, more screams follow quickly. Then with a quick motion another sharp tool digs into another green orb.

This time a high shriek emanates from deep inside the vocal chords; the body thrashes around trying to escape this horrible pain.

Darkness, complete and utter darkness fills his vision. He could now understand now how the blind view the world with their eyes. The pain does not subside, it can only increase as the blade digs deeper into the right eye. Soon the left follows and all he can feel is pain. After what seems like an eternity someone pulls the blades forcibly from his twin orbs.

Blood splatters on the ground and heavily stains his shirt. He can feel the warm liquid pool around his face, heating part of his ears and cheeks. The pain starts to fade slightly and he feels a small bit of relief. However, he knows without a doubt there is much more to come. Not being able to see can make someone even the strongest person paranoid. A small noise frightens them, as well as a slight touch makes them want to jump out of their skin. Without being able to see makes the mind's imagination run wild. Whipping up ideas far more nefarious and disturbing than actual reality. Unfortunately this is not the case here, whatever he is thinking is much more tamer than what will come.

He can feel a pair of eyes glaring daggers at his unmoving body. There's a small click sound that he hears, following that is the sound of deep breathing. He could only hope that whatever happens will not be as painful as losing his eyes. Something serrated drags itself deep into his abdomen, puncturing his large intestine. It slide out then it sinks once more, this time digging deep into his stomach. Throughout the whole time he groans, screams, kicks, and cries tears of blood. The blade enters his body a total of ten times, blood pours out in large quantities from the wounds making him light headed.

His eyelids start to become heavy, sleep tries to take him, but before it does a syringe is put into his neck. A foreign substance flows into his blood stream then starts distribute itself among his organs. The heart starts to beat faster, the lungs compress and decompress rapidly, and his brain wakes from the feeling of drowsiness. With a sudden burst of newfound strength he tries to break from his bonds. Much to his dismay this new strength was not enough to free himself.

He could still feel the pain pulsing from his wounded abdomen. Every time he tries to breath it feels like he is opening the wounds more. Warm blood runs down the metal table making small puddles like of molten play doh. He starts to wonder why he is still alive at this point. The blood loss is to immense, he should've died minutes ago from his brain shutting off. It was almost like his body was gradually healing itself; first at a slow pace, but now at an abnormally high rate.

There was no time to think about the situation as he could feel something hot just above his right arm. The heat starts to penetrate his arm, then it slides down to the wrist, all the while burning his flesh. This pain was far above the one he had experienced before; never in his life he could have imagined that such a feeling existed.

Heat burns through the blood vessels, muscle, and the tendons making his right arm unusable. Some of the nerves in his arm were cut, lowering the pain slightly. His throat was so sore from so much screaming he could no longer make a noise. It was as if his vocal chords are snapping every time he makes the slightest sound. Even the opening of the jaw would cause some discomfort. But he can't even feel it due to the overwhelming feeling that is pulsing through his arm and part of his upper body.

Tears run down his cheek as he tries to plead for his life. His words do not reach anyone's ears, as his dead chords inhibit sound from leaving his mouth. Thirty minutes later and the pain has not subsided one bit. By now his eyes regain some sight to them but the things he sees are blurry more than anything else. The right arm feels like it had been amputated since he can't feel the slightest touch on his fingers.

Two hours later the pain is dying down to intense throbs here and there. He can feel something rather strange happening to his body. Muscles tissue fixes itself while the superficial flesh closes at a higher speed than normal. Blood loss stops completely after an hour, and the tendons reattach themselves in under forty five minutes. He starts to regain control of his right arm as well as being able to see much more clearly.

It has been just over five hours and he can only feel slight shocks of pain coming from his abdomen. The throat no longer feels dry and the vocal chords begin to work properly. There are no more holes present on the body, and there are no more painful stabs. Dry blood covers forty percent of his body; the metal table plus most of the space under it is also covered in dry blood.

He exhales loudly, relief washes over over his body. No longer being able to see the tormentor said body begins to relax. Eyes gradually start to get heavier by the second. After all the stress and pain he has been through it was no surprise he was exhausted. His body was telling his brain that it needs to rest and preserve what little energy it has left. The eyes are holding themselves closed longer as every second passes; breathing starts to become even as the mind slips into a light sleep.

Within seconds he feels something pulling him out of his sleep. A hand slaps the right cheek, then it connects with the left cheek painting them both red. Words are pushing into his ears but he cannot decipher the meaning to them. Two hands grasp two arms, deranged eyes stare into green ones. It was quiet, too quiet, almost as if someone had lowered the volume to near nonexistent. Out the corner of his eyes he can see two large syringes move towards his neck.

Hesitantly they stop, leaving the needles being mere inches away. Ever so slowly they begin to bury themselves into the soft tissue; they completely bury into flesh then begin to inject the substances they contain into the body. A few moments pass, then he feels a warm sensation run down his neck into his chest. Abruptly, the body begins to convulse in a violent manner; the majority of the muscles in the arms and legs tense up at sporadic intervals. Blood spits out from the mouth while at the same time the jaw clenches resulting in the teeth bitting down on the tongue. The same crimson liquid from before drips from the nostrils, ear canals, and both eyes.

The pain was unimaginable, it was a hundred fold much worse than the last experience .The substances running through his blood felt like boiling oil, burning everything it comes into contact with..He can only describe the pain as if someone was burning, drowning, stabbing, and crushing his body all at the same time. His bones feel as if someone is crushing them into mere dust and at the same time slowly ripping his arm off. Every time he coughs up blood he feels like his heart and lungs will suddenly burst. A metaphorical hammer is slamming into his head causing his brain to metaphorically explode. His lower body is wet from his urine suddenly shooting out from inside him. If not for the lack of food in the last hour he would have probably defecated in his pants.

He tries to scratch at this awful itch he feels inside his skin. Blisters the size of quarters start to form on much of his body. Some break leaking out blood and a disgustingly yellow puss. The pain just multiplies further, a sort of molten fire runs through his veins. The tone of his skin turns to a sickly gray, pieces of skin begin to fall of leaving the underlying tissue unprotected. He goes blind once more but this time from only his right eye. The right part of the body also can no longer move but is still convulsing violently.

From his only eye he starts to see strange things, like thousands of hands reaching for him from the ceiling. The walls around him start to ooze a ocean of blue and green liquid. The liquid moves and starts to take random shapes, a green buffalo slams into the opposite wall exploding into green dust. A blue shark jumps from wall to wall until it comes down from the ceiling towards him, it disappears before it gets to him. A women with long silver hair notches an arrow on her wooden bow and shoots it directly at him. He flinches and closes his eyes in attempt to shield himself from the imaginary constructs of his own mind. The hallucinations get worse as more time passes, his eyes see the image of his mother killing him. An older women who tried to take advantage of him eats his innards. That man, that particular man drives objects ranging from screwdrivers to butcher knives into his body. Swarms of insects jump into and down the throat, hands move towards the neck to try and rip them out to no avail.

The current body temperature keeps on changing randomly, from being freezing to scorching hot. The body begins to shiver then suddenly starts to swart in large quantities. His bones become so brittle that even with slow movements he manages to break his femur, forearm, and collarbone. The fingers on both feet and hands break in four different ways, the next break more painful than the last. The constant seizures also break most of his ribs, the sternum, and ilium.

Another syringe plunges deep into his chest, penetrating the heart. A new substance runs through the body at tremendous speed; the reaction the body has to the foreign liquid is almost immediate. He can feel his body start to fix itself just as fast as his body is breaking apart. The endless loop drives him to madness, the thought of forever enduring this pain was too much too comprehend. Even in his delirious state he knows that his torturer wasn't just going to kill him that easily. He knows that sick person will try to keep him alive as long as possible to continue administering as much pain as he can. It wasn't over, and it will never be over as long as he remains on this Earth.

He starts to beg for mercy, no, now he is pleading to die; for this convoluted person to just put bullet through his head and be done with it. Kill me, he keeps on reciting those two words in his head faster and louder until he says them out loud. Over the screams of pain the words blast out from his mouth. They echo through his ears and thought the entirety of the room, not leaving one part untouched. He doesn't care if he won't be able to have a childhood or even an adulthood. All he wants now is to die, and to have this intense feeling disappear in its entirety. Whether it was because of some twisted ideas, or something else, the tormenter did not grant his wish. Curses are now spewing out from his mouth mentioning the tormenter's mother and other foul words, trying to goad the person into taking his life. The torturer does not fall for his tricks and lets the him immerse in the feeling of helplessness. In a single moment the lungs crush themselves and can no longer take in any oxygen. Heartbeats slow as the one of the most important organs beings to fail due to the lack of oxygenated blood. His brain can no longer function any further than this, then just as quick as the others the organ fails.

A warm ocean of nothingness starts to gently embrace his body. The brain tries to cope with what is happening by convincing him he is merely falling asleep. With a final breath his body goes still, his heart stops, and he ultimately dies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

 **I am debating on taking chapter 11 down. It was a rushed chapter, I didn't put as much effort as I should've. Because of that people are questioning whether Percy is dead, which if I had provided more information would have never been asked. I might a short random filler about Percy's interactions with certain people or something. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you later or something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was a misconception that the immortals from the Greek pantheon were unable to be defeated. The demigods they spawned believe that the immortals are invincible when in fact they've been bested before. This can be clearly shown through the humiliating defeat of both Athena and Artemis by the hands of a "mere" mortal. The battlefield that three demigods are now staring at is proof that the the immortals are not the only powerful beings on this planet. The place was a complete disaster and if not for the overwhelming amount of mist around the place the mortals would've been all over the area. Tenches about four feet deep are stretching for a few dozen feet. Giant beams of metal are staked into the ground; there are large pieces of cement that are scattered all over, some are even stuck in the surrounding buildings. The area of the fight was about five hundred feet not counting the debris that was sent flying another few hundred feet in multiple directions.

A young man whistles loudly. "Damn, they sure did a number on this place."

Said male kicks a rock of cement into a large hole in the ground. He knew this was the right place not because of how it looks but by the leftover Godly energy filling the place. The hairs on his arms would stand up just by walking close to certain areas where the devastation is worse. He turns to his right looking at a female companion of his, he watches as her eyes travel from place to place.

"Indeed, it is frightening to think that a human could cause this, let alone fight a Goddess and win."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she instantly regrets them. From the corner of her eyes she could see another person tense up. A girl to the left of her is gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Sparks of electricity shoot up from her body bouncing in different directions and heating up the air around her.

"Thalia, don't let your emotions get the better of you. Remember that we have to find him first before you can beat him to Tartarus and back."

Thalia inhales and exhales a few times before she manages to calm herself. The thoughts of murdering the human who hurt her mistress are still there but she doesn't let her angry leak out. She just bottles it up and will save it for the moment she can unleash it upon her enemy. A dangerous but effective way in avoiding all of her anger from escaping.

"Thanks Nico." She playfully punches the goth boy's arm making him wince in pain.

"The question now is how will we find any type of clues in all this rubble?"

It is true that the place is filled to the brim with leftover energy. Unfortunately for them it is hard to distinguish which was which since the fight had ended a few hours ago. Since none of them are able to pick out what energy signals belong to the human, they had no way of tracking him, or so two of them thought. From what they can tell there are multiple energies that are leftover and the stench of death is so strong that Nico can practically touch it.

Nico sighs, too softly for the others to hear; he has a simply but effective plan that his companions didn't know about. In his mind he thanks Apollo for "secretly" giving him the idea for the plan. He turns to look at the girl with black eyes.

"Don't worry Reyna I have a plan."

Said male takes something peculiar from his pocket, it is a whistle made of ice. Only Thalia knows what the goth is holding in his hand. The boy puts the cold object up to his lips, then he blows into it softly. Strangely, there is no sound that comes out from the whistle, unknowing to them a large figure shoots up from a shadow seconds after Nico blew the whistle. Said figure collides with Nico, knocking him down and scaring the goth. A long wet sensation runs along Nico's face, the smell of wet dog invades his nostrils. He pushes the head of whatever the figure was away from him and quickly gets up.

"Mrs. O'Leary!"

Thalia yells out the friendly hellhound's name making her turn around. The hound's eyes widen then lunges at the daughter of Zeus. The hound's tongue continuously licks Thalia while the girl desperately tries to get the hound off of her. After a few seconds the monster stops licking the girl and lays on the ground. Reyna feels a twinge of jealously, see remembers how her own hounds would gleefully bark at her after a long absence. But she can't summon them now as they have to keep a watchful eye in New Rome. Reyna walks up to the monster and gently runs her fingers through her fur. The monster closes her eyes and relishes the nice feeling.

"So now that she is here we can get started." Nico says, while wiping the spit off his aviator jacket, Thalia also wipes her clothes and tries to fix her tangled hair. Reyna stands in place with a stoic look on her face while petting Mrs. O'Leary.

Once again Nico reaches into his pocket and takes out a red strained white fabric. Both girls assume that the red stain is blood and must have to do something with the human. Nico walks up to the monster, putting the fabric close to her nose he asks her to sniff it.

"This piece of cloth is from the human, and it also has his blood on it. What I figured is that Mrs. O'Leary can act like some type tracker dog and lead us straight to the guy. Plus we can use her shadow traveling to go right to our destination."

Reyna admits it is a good plan, but there was one flaw to it. Just because they have the element of surprise doesn't mean anything if they don't have a plan to take down the mortal. They all see what the mortal had done to Artemis and how much devastation he can cause. To her the questions are what they would do if they travel in a populated place and this human has no regard for anyone else's life. What if in their desperate attempt to find him they cause the deaths of many innocent people.

"We need a plan first."

"The plan is to bust his face in."

Reyna looks at the daughter of Zeus angrily, she wasn't as nearly as composed as she came off as.

"What if we end up finding him in a place where there are a lot of people. We somehow provoke him and then what? Do we risk the life of dozens of people just because you want to avenge your mistress?"

Thalia glares at the other girl, even if she is right Thalia can't help get angry. Then daughter of Bellona stares her down, Reyna fears no one, not even a daughter of Zeus. Nico looks nervously between both girls not knowing what to do. They are supposed to be working together but almost immediately there seems to be some divide. On one part Reyna does make sense, he doesn't want an innocent death looming over his head. However, if they find him they don't have time to wait it out and attack when the time is right.

"Ok look here's what we will do, Reyna will stay back with Mrs. O'Leary when we arrive. Me and Thalia will scout the place out and come back for Reyna when the cost is clear. Deal?"

Both girls avert their eyes and turn towards Nico. Thalia nods quickly while Reyna takes a few seconds to approve of the goth's plan. Ten feet away Mrs. O'Leary is sniffing the ground, currently she is inside one of the many holes in the ground when suddenly she gets something. She barks a few times drawing the attention of the heroes. Nico is the first one to arrive and quickly runs into the hole. He sees Mrs. O'Leary pointing with her eyes at a familiar looking fabric, it was the same as the one in his pocket minus the blood. Nico pats the monster's head in which she returns with a wet and sticky lick.

"Good, with this you can track him easily."

Thalia stops just at the edge of the hole while Reyna stands behind her. Nico looks up at the two girls and grins evilly. Nico puts both fabrics up to the monster's nose and tells her to track the scent again. Mrs. O'Leary understands what the goth says, she lays down and lets all three of the demigods mount her. The hellhound then proceeds to sprint, the monster then jumps into a shadow. The heroes travel inside the dark and cold space a good ten minutes before Mrs. O'Leary stops her shadow traveling. Light hits all four of their eyes while the scent of a forest overwhelms their sense of smell. Reyna sighs in relief, there was now no reason for her to be worried about hurting innocent people. Thalia grins widely as the thinks that the dense forest will give her an upper hand. The goth smiles at the fact they ended up in a spacious place, this will make summoning his dead army much more easier. The demigods jump off the hellhound, just as their feet touch the ground a prickling sensation runs along their skin. It was akin to when you feel someone just staring at you intensely but you can't see them.

The demigods know this is where the human has to be, but they still can't believe that he can be this versatile with his powers. To be able to detect them from maybe miles away is saying something about the level of his abilities. Reyna's body feels heavy, every little noise makes her feel uneasy. Nico is the same, he can't stop fidgeting or reaching for his sword every time a leaf rustles from the slight breeze. The daughter of Zeus is anxious, so much to the point it takes most of her willpower to not run into the forest with her spear in hand. The hellhound begins to snarl at something deep in the forest, furthering the demigod's anxiety.

"Ok, whatever is out there is strong. We got to be careful with how we approach the situation, one wrong move and we could all die."

Nico nods, agreeing complete with what the daughter of Bellona says. On the other hand there is Thalia who can only grit her teeth in excitement. The daughter of Zeus feels her blood start to pump, she wants something to stab, something to slash, and something strong to put up with her inner rage.

Without even thinking Thalia runs into the thick woods all the while materializing her spear. Mrs. O' Leary runs after her, barking what seems to be a warning at the girl. Nico's eyes widen as he watches his best friend do something incredibly foolish.

"Crap!"

Within seconds the goth is running after the daughter of Zeus with Reyna in tow.

Perseus is annoyed, annoyed at the fact that there are tears streaming down his face. Dreams, traumatizing memories, and other awful things that he had seen before had slithered into his slumber. Those stupid scientists left some scars in his unstable psyche which he will gladly repay later. Perseus grabs a handful of wet grass and throws it into the air. The boy stares at the clear blue sky, his mind is void of anything and he likes it that way.

Not even a second after the boy starts to feel bored. His body is itching for a fight while his mind calls for blood. Perseus jumps to his feet, he figures he can find something to do in the vast world. Maybe he can go into an underground fight club and completely demolish his opponents. Or he can slaughter some of the scum of the Earth, which unfortunately might be counterproductive since he doesn't want to draw attention to himself.

He chuckles softly as he suddenly thinks up of something wonderful. Perseus decides he wants to test those feeble demigods and demonstrate who is the superior. Their ideals of a "hero" and how he or she must stand for the good of the world are ridiculous. So ridiculous that he wishes to crush them with his bare hands. Along the way he might cut down one or two arrogant Gods that might try to get in his way. What better way to combat those unsavory dreams with the blood of his newfound enemies? Since the majority of the world is blind to the mythical world no one will notice one or two people missing.

Flexing his muscles he takes a deep breath, the wonderful scent of the forest makes him smile. He basks in the peaceful feeling of the place before his objective takes him back into the obnoxiously loud city. Suddenly he feels a strange presence coming from his right side somewhere deep in the forest. Stretching his senses he notices there are four energy signals from where he had felt the presence from. One was large and slightly strong, not a worthy opponent unfortunately. The other three are completely different, all of them are small but the power is strong and condenses itself to fit into their small shapes.

Two of the energies are a level much higher than the other. One was a sharp yellow that pulses erratically, something much like electricity. Another was dark, almost black colored, like a rotting piece of flesh. The weaker one is sharp, almost like a blade capable of being wielded in multiple forms.

The yellow energy signature is decreasing its distance rather quickly, in matter of seconds whoever that energy belongs to will appear before Perseus. However the weakest energy passes the yellow one just before they arrive before his eyes. A monstrously sized hound barrels through the forest and straight into the superhuman. In a matter of seconds Perseus lifts his hand and places it in front of him; the hound's head collides with said body part and comes to a complete stop. The superhuman slaps the top of the hound's head slamming it into the ground. He grabs it by the scruff of the neck and with ease throws it back into the forest. Percy notices that the other three energies dodge the hound before it hit them.

The three energies stop, probably checking the hound for any injuries. After a few moments three humans jump out from the forest. They weren't what Percy was expecting even if they are the Lieutenant of The Hunt, the immortal Praetor of New Rome, and the mighty Ghost King. Said demigods didn't expect for there to be a random young man standing on the middle of the forest. They can't believe that the boy was capable of throwing the hellhound that was the size of a dump truck. But there was something about him that feels extremely dangerous to them, like a wolf in sheep's skin.

"Thalia Grace, Nico Di'Angelo, and Reyna blah blah blah. Seriously you need to shorten your last name, no one wants to say a mouthful of letters every time they want to call you by your full name."

All three demigods are stunned in their place, they know now that this was the human they are looking for. They just didn't expect for him to know who they were or even have a slight clue of how they look like. The demigods shudder as a grin found its way on Perseus' face.

"Are you here to take revenge for your mistress Thalia Grace? That was quick, I didn't expect anyone to show up in a few more days. But nothing is impossible with Godly magic am I right? That wasn't the case was it? You used that hellhounds nose to track me then shadow traveled to around my area?"

They couldn't believe it, the heroes are baffled at the knowledge of the Greek mythological world the superhuman has. Thalia shakes herself out of her shock and grips her spear with murderous intent leaking out from her. Nico tries to be as composed as possible even if the possibility of coming out of a battle with the human alive is slim. The daughter of Bellona glares at the boy, the way he disrespected her was unacceptable and she is going to make sure he will pay for it. As the anger in the two female demigods starts to boil more intensely Nico tries to think of a way to defeat the boy without killing him. The goth can only figure that if he knows their names then he also knows their abilities. Going headfirst into battle without analyzing their opponents weaknesses will just end up getting them killed. The only choice is to retreat for now and try to gather information about the mortal. Before he can even address the problem to his fellow demigods Thalia says something.

"Before the day ends your body will be on my spear, in exchange for the injuries you inflicted on Lady Artemis."

Percy chuckles softly before it turns into mocking laughter. The superhuman holds his chest as he tries to regain his composure. In those short moments Thalia materializes her favorite shield Aegis, at the same time Reyna materializes her Imperial Gold dagger and Aegis Cloak. Nico tries to stop them but they don't listen to him. So the son of Hades does what he thinks is best, he unsheathes his Stygian Iron sword and points it towards the mortal.

"Before we begin our little fight I want to ask you a question. Why do you fight for your so called Gods?"

It was an easy answer for the two of them, they are forced to do it. No one dreams of fighting to the death for the glory of the Gods. Maybe back in Ancient Greece where the Olympians would have your name praised through all of the land. But nowadays it was only due to the fact that if you didn't listen to the Gods you would be struck by literal lightning. All the demigods would ever dream of was having a normal life, where no monster would attack them or no great prophecy would loom over their heads. If a demigod was not a "great hero" he or she would be ignored by their Godly parent. The Gods are selfish, making innocent children come into the horrible world just because they "fell in love". Lies, the only reason demigods are born is because said Gods can't keep their lust inside their pants. There is no need to sugar coat the reality, the one and only reason demigods exist is for the use of the Gods. Something along the lines of a conscious weapon, a weapon that can be replaced easily.

Due to their immortality the three demigods are long-lasting almost irreplaceable weapons . I'm the future they might end up having children if permitted by the Gods. The possibility of leaving the rule of the Gods and finding some haven is still much closer than many others. Furthermore they are idolized by the rest of the demigods, to the point they get as much praise as the Gods. Even with all the praise they feel unworthy of immortality, friends have died, innocent blood has been spilt, and the fact that their immortality was earned because of this was unappealing to say the least.

They try to lie to themselves by saying what they do is for the greater good. To vanquish enemies to protect the demigods that can't fight for themselves. They go on quests to show that they are what a prime example of a "hero" should be. They have dark thoughts in the back of their head telling them that in the future they will be thrown away like used toys. The heroes want to be selfish like the Gods, but can't because the Gods will just send weak unsuspecting demigods to their death. So they steel their nerves and bare with the with the possibility of their tasks never ending.

Thalia is a different case, she does it because she cares deeply for her mistress. The sight of Lady Artemis being in bed with bandages on her body infuriates her. Artemis is like the mother she never had, the only women in her life that actually tries to care for her. She is the only one that treats her like a normal person, not like some freak of nature. Thalia would gladly give her life hundred of times over if it meant serving her mistress honorably. The human standing before her was a taint in that honor as she was not their to defend her mistress in her time of need. But there won't be a next time as she intends to kill the mortal here and now.

Perseus frowns, for some reason he can't read their minds. It's as if there's a wall surrounding their entirety of their consciousness with no evident cracks. Magic, the wall in their heads was made with magic; something that he can't comprehend and the only thing that can majorly inflict wounds upon his body. Even without being to read their minds he can tell just from their facial expressions that they are having some internal turmoil. The question was apparently to difficult for them to understand which amuses the superhuman.

"I figured you would have trouble answering. I was sort of expecting for one of you to go into some type of idealistic rant and talk about duty and honor or something like that. You probably have already noticed that your Gods are quite selfish. Sending children to these quest to prove themselves or bring honor to their parents. What stupidity, do they not know what happened to Herakles? Does the fact that he murdered his wife and children due to a Goddesses' pettiness not disturb them? However like sheep your kind go where the Gods tell them and ultimately die. But wait, they died an honorable death, because fighting for Gods that sit on their ass all day is something worth singing about. If I was you I would rip those deities from their thrones and slit their pitiful throats. They already rely on you so much because of some stupid Ancient Laws which none of them follow. Even when swearing on the River Styx the Gods break their promises like the overgrown children they are. Pitiful, it's the only word that can come to my mind as I see you here before me. Doing your Gods' bidding because they are too scared to attack me themselves. "

None of the heroes say a word. The superhuman's views even if they sound wrong to them make sense. They start to hate the mortal even more, insulting them while trying to degrade their Gods to mere children. They do their best to ignore his words and stay ready for a sudden attack from him. Thalia's power starts to leak out as electricity starts to crackle in the air around her. The aura around both Nico and Reyna grows considerably larger.

"I think the only immortal I might come to respect is Artemis, her form while fighting is impeccable. Her swings felt like a mountain was hitting my arms, the maiden Goddess might make a good wife with proper training. Don't worry I won't break her…much. Oh, and I'll smite those silly Gods, but if Artemis begs enough I might spare her brother's life. I might spare yours as well Reyna, you look like a fine young women who appreciates a strong male. Who knows maybe in the future I'll be the one you'll be making statues of?"

That was it, the last straw, the daughter of Zeus growls almost animalistic like before she launches herself at Perseus. A sadistic smile is etching itself along Perseus' face, this might be more interesting than he thought.

"You stupid piece of shit! Ill finish what my mistress started and chop your head right off your shoulders! I'll stab you straight into the chest and carve your heart out, then feed it to lady Artemis' wolves! You won't live to see another day." Thalia says while thrusting her spear at the superhuman.

With ease Perseus dodges the sharp blade, he does a ninety degree turn and slams his heel into the women's side. The force from the kick throws Thalia off her feet and sends her flying. Nico runs right behind the women and catches her in his arm. A single stream of blood runs down the corner of Thalia's mouth angering Nico greatly.

"I was thinking about leaving you be for a bit, but you're messing with the wrong guy. I'm going to enjoy bringing your body before the Gods of Olympus."

Perseus ducks under the sudden swipe of a gold knife. He jumps back and stares into into the eyes of Reyna, her orbs are burning with a vengeful gaze.

"You insolent mortal, I shall tear you limb from limb. I'll just leave your head untouched so I can hang it just above my fireplace."

Nico gently lets go of Thalia as the women stands, she wipes the blood from her moth and gets into a battle stance. Perseus looks at the demigods questioningly, it wasn't right, they are too weak for him. This would be a one sided massacre if they continued their fight. Perseus didn't want that, he wants to experience that awesome rush he felt when had fought Artemis. He shakes his head in a disappointing manner. It wasn't their time to die, he will give them a chance to grow stronger and then come for his head.

Suddenly the air grows heavy and a feeling of dread starts to creep into the demigod's hearts. Perseus' eyes flicker to a fiery red color surprising the group. Out of nowhere a pressure pushes on them, like the weight of the sky falling on them. All three fall to their knees, then pressure increases making them get on their hands and knees. It was his power, Perseus' power was overwhelming the demigods with little resistance.

"This isn't even a quarter of my power and you are already on your hands and knees groveling like some slaves. This amount of energy was on par with Artemis in her normal form. You expect to cut my head off with your feeble strength? Please, you embarrass me to such an extent I might just wipe you out of existence here and now. Alas I am forgiving, I will wait for you to grow stronger before you can fight me. It will be boring to just end your lives without getting a chance to enjoy myself."

The pressure dissipates just as fast as it came. All three of the heroes cough loudly, trying to get as much oxygen as they can. The power that the superhuman is wielding is enough to wipe out a whole city if not more, Nico thought. The female demigods meet each other's eyes, a hidden message passes between them as Reyna nods. Thalia stands up quick then with a flick of her wrist sends her spear flying at the boy.

Perseus grabs the spear midair before it can properly bury itself into his body. He glares at the daughter of Zeus, his eyes start to flicker between green and red. Reyna gets up as well and throws a silver dagger she was hiding at Perseus. The superhuman slaps it out of the air with the spear wit out so much as blinking. His self control is starting to waver, he might just end up killing them if he doesn't keep his cool.

"Devour him, Aurum and Argentum."

Reyna summons her trusty silver and gold dogs to her side via magic. They growl and bark at Perseus before closing the distance in a matter of seconds. The boy is angry now, he lets them live and they choose to do something so irrational. Perseus disappears, the dogs stop just where he was seconds ago. A blade slides right through Aurum driving itself into the ground while Argentum gets slammed onto the ground by some unforeseen force. Argentum then starts to crack under the pressure, the dog's body begins to dent inward at a rapid place. Reyna screams out her dogs name just as both dogs explode into hundreds of metal shards.

"You idiot girl, why send your dogs after me when I clearly showed you the level of my power?! Do you wish to die that much?!"

A hand snakes around Reyna's neck and starts to lift her off the ground. The pressure begins to cut the flow of oxygen, she tries to gasp for a breath of air but fails. The daughter of Bellona tries to kick the superhuman, her kicks connect a few times but do no damage. Her small hands grasp Perseus' forearm trying to pull his arm away from her neck. Perseus glares at the women, it would be so easy to just snap her trachea like a thin twig. The boy watches as Nico and Thalia run towards him with weapons in hand. It was annoying to Perseus that the demigods could just pull weapons out of thin air. The superhuman throws the girl, making her collide with her fellow heroes. All three crash into the ground, and Perseus turns around to walk away.

"This will be the second time I spare your life, there won't be a third time. Choose your battles more carefully because they might be your last ones. As a parting gift I'll give you my name, you shall call me Perseus. Yes, like that stupid son of Zeus from ancient times."

And with that the superhuman teleports away, his presence disappearing completely. Mrs.O'Leary jumps out of the woods and searches for the one that had almost killed her. Sniffing the air she finds no trace of him so she instead focuses her intention on the demigods who arrived with her. Nico and Thalia flip Reyna over so she is facing upward. Nico notices that the daughter of Bellona isn't breathing, so he takes a small flask of nectar from his jacket and pours the divine liquid into her mouth. Within seconds the women is coughing loudly touching her sensitive neck at the same time. Thalia notices that there are large bruises around her neck showing her the gripping power of the mortal. She was happy that she had not lost another one of her friends.

"We are far outclassed." Nico says in a somber tone.

He clenches his fist and slams it on the ground, it was too frustrating for him. To find an opponent much more powerful than he had ever encountered before was infuriating. Even Kronos didn't feel as terrifying as the mortal and he was the King of the Titans. They didn't even have a proper fight and he feels as if he had lost.

Thalia looks back at the left over pieces of the automatons and frowns. She knows that the dogs mean a great deal for Reyna, which makes her heart ache. Unbeknownst to her Reyna feels a sadness start to overcome her, but it switches into a complete and utter rage. Somehow the superhuman had made a fool out of her, not one but twice in one day. She was going to crush him if it is the last thing she does.

"Can you help me up?"

Thalia grabs her friend's hand and pulls her to her feet. Thalia watches as the daughter of Bellona retrieves the eyes of her former dogs. Nico gets up and puts his hand on Thalia's shoulder slightly worried about her.

"Hey, you ok Thals?"

If ok means living because her opponent took pity on her due to the fact that she was weak, then no, she's not ok. Instead of saying that she just nods her head before walking up next to Reyna. The female demigod is staring at the two pairs of rubies in her hands with a faraway look in her eyes.

"You can get Hephaestus to make you new ones, I know they can't replace the old ones but you can keep them in memory of the originals."

"No, keep them as a example of your weakness so you can grow stronger. That guy was in complete control of the whole situation the majority of the time. He told us to get stronger and that's what we'll do, then we'll make him regret ever letting us live. Don't you agree Reyna?"

The girl grips the gems in her right hand before nodding her head. Nico was right, they need to get stronger no matter the circumstances. If the mortal was someone else he would've had no problem dispatching the demigods as to not deal with them later one. Thalia glares at the goth, his words are offensive to her but carry truth. The daughter of Zeus decides to hold her tongue, standing there will an impassive look on her face.

"We will need teachers of some kind and I have some in mind."

"Who?" Reyna asks, without turning to look at the spawn of Hades.

"For starters Mars, Morpheus, and Artemis."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

 **As I've said before this Percy is very OC personality wise. So if he seems weird to you or not "the typical Percy" that's what he's intended to be. Plus Percy is in this story is very erratic, hypocritical, cynical, and a little bit insane. So don't try to hard to figure out what he's thinking or who he's trying to be like (well you can if you want to). I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I appreciate reviews [thumbs up]**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

In the span of a few hours at least a dozen Gods have visited Artemis. At first it was amusing to her since most of the immortals are solitary creatures. They tend not to involve themselves in anyone else's affairs, but they didn't come just for her. Questions, they asked about the mortal boy who had defeated her. Her mood would ultimately grow sour every time they would ask something about him. Artemis tried to answer to the best of her abilities before she "nicely" sent them away.

Having to replay the moment she is at the mercy of the superhuman gets her blood flowing. All she wants to do is pull her bow's strong back and let her anger fly away with her arrow. The only reason she is still in bed inside of her brother's temple is because Apollo was insistent about her resting. He had told her that she had depleted most of her energy during her fight. Add in the stress she put her body under while she used the power of the moon and she could've exploded and took years to reform.

At the moment Artemis is staring at the wall just across from her with a boring look on her face. She starts to wonder about the two hunters she had to flash away due to the suffocating power of the mortal boy. Having had enough with anything that has to do with resting the Goddess gets up and walks out of the room.

Artemis walks out of her brother's temple without making any noise. She doesn't want to deal with her brother's nagging if he finds her not "resting". The Goddess all but sprints across the hall making her way towards her temple. The reakson for it to be so far away from Apollo's was because she couldn't bare the intense shining of his temple. The shining is caused by gold, the element encompasses the whole temple which was an exaggeration in her eyes. She wasn't to far off however, since her temple consists of silver and white gold. Nevertheless her eyes could handle the sight of her temple since it didn't shine like a million suns.

Before she makes it to her temple she notices that all of the Olympians are in the throne room. Strange, why wasn't she called? Apollo probably told everyone that she still needs time to recover even if she is an immortal Goddess who can heal just by eating some Ambrosia. Setting aside her objective of entering her temple she decides to join the council. Artemis's small arms push the enormous doors to the throne room open. Everything goes silent, she feels every pair of eyes present stare at her. If it wasn't for the fact that her arrival was unexpected then she probably would've glared at everyone there. Someone coughs loudly before directing a few words towards the Goddess.

"Ah, Artemis how nice of you to join us."

The hunter looks at her father but says nothing. There is a glint of worry in his eyes that irks Artemis and almost makes her scowls The Goddess merely nods her head before growing to her Godly height and taking her seat rightful seat. She can feel her brother's eyes stare at her with so much intensity she has to hold herself before she snaps at him. Apollo's eyes leave her direction after a while, the Goddess slumps back in her throne waiting for them to start. Zeus clears his throat once again and looks at the sun God Apollo..

"Well, there's some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?"

"It doesn't matter, hurry up." The God of War, Ares says with disdain in his tone. The God of War is mad at the fact that mere demigods were the ones tasked to find such a formidable foe. His blood would burn just thinking of the incredible battle that he won't know the outcome of.

"Well, I lost three of them."

Zeus raises his eyebrow at the sun God, in his mind the King of The Gods hopes they aren't dead. Artemis wonders who, or what her brother is talking about. The Goddess figures they had a meeting to discuss a certain group of people when she was unconscious. She grips her throne, it was all the human's fault. It was his fault that from now on she will be looked at with pity, the fact that she was bested by a human will forever be present. She turns to look at her half-sister, Athena doesn't look as troubled as her. However, Artemis knows that Athena can appear much more composed than what she is experiencing internally.

"I lost Nico, Reyna, and Thalia."

The name Thalia shakes Artemis out of her thoughts. For her lieutenant to be lost is a joke in of itself since she is a hunter. She knows her away around almost every part of the wilderness in the United States. Before she can even ask a question a sudden burst makes her turn her head towards her father.

"Apollo! Find them immediately! I don't care how but just do it!"

"Calm down, they're still alive I haven't felt their souls enter the underworld."

Zeus turns to look at his brother who has a bored look on his face. Hades wants this meeting to end as fast as possible, there has been some disturbances in the Underworld that need to be addressed. And this meeting, if you can call it that, is taking up to much of his time. Hades knows that Zeus' arrogance and stupidly will most likely get most of the demigods killed. When that moment comes he will have no problem unleashing his fury upon him.

Zeus narrows his eyes at his brother while he tries to think of something intelligent to say. He didn't really care for Hade's son, nor the Roman Praetor; who he worries about is his daughter Thalia. If she dies Olympus will lose another great hero, it will also sadden Artemis greatly if she loses another important hunter. Plus, the image of the Hero of Olympus will be forever tainted by a mere human. Zeus can have that, nothing can stop him from acquiring more demigods to fight for the good of Olympus and him of course.

From the corner of the room three figures emerge from some shadows. Nico and Reyna are carrying an injured Thalia. According to Nico the kick from Perseus managed to break most of her ribs from her left side and fracture part of her hip. Artemis gasps loudly before she shrinks and jogs up to the lieutenant of The Hunt. Thalia looks at the Goddess before veering her eyes to the side.

"I'm sorry milady, he was too strong. He even took pity on us, showing how weak we are."

Artemis flinches, she didn't know who she meant by "him". Was Thalia talking about the human? No, Artemis shakes her head, that couldn't be right since it would make no sense to send demigods to capture someone who is on par with an Olympian. Realization hits her, that's exactly what her father would do. Sacrifice demigods so they could find out information about said mortal before the Gods attack him. Anger flares within Artemis, she turns around to look at all the immortals with murderous eyes.

"How dare you! You send them on this quest to capture or kill the human when he is clearly stronger than me!"

Artemis throws her pride aside, she knows the human is stronger. There is no way to deny it the fact.

"Artemis we needed to send them to gather info-"

Before Zeus can finish his sentence his daughter narrows her eyes at him. The look in her orbs almost send a shiver down his spine. He regains his composure by looking at Artemis with a stern look, one fit for a king. The king looks at all the other Gods and sees that they are all purposely avoiding Artemis' gaze. It is a fact that Artemis is one of the most scary, if not the scariest Goddess there is on Olympus. Her seemingly eternal hate for men makes any male cower before her. And her very scornful way of addressing Goddesses that like to sleep around also caused her to be feared among women.

"Information! You just sent them to die!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we agreed to finding the human. Thalia was adamant about it as well, she was filled with fury that was probably due to you."

Artemis looks at the son of Hades, Nico eyes widen as he shivers. Her glare makes him want to crawl into a corner and disappear along with his whole existence. He knows he chose his words wrongly, he didn't notice that it sounded like he was blaming the maiden Goddess for the state Thalia is in. Her eyes travel to Reyna, the Praetor has a stoic look on her face; although Nico can see her body tremble from the power the Goddess is starting to emanate. The silver hue of power makes all of the hairs of demigod's hair stand up as the energy starts to sting their skin. Artemis turns back around to look at the immortals who are trying to feign ignorance.

"This human, if you can even call him that isn't some type of villain. When we clashed I could not feel an ounce of evil or murderous intent from him. The grin on his face showed that he was enjoying the fight. He relished in the fight almost as if he didn't want it to end, that boy is not like the Titans, monsters, or demigods. He's far more complex, or maybe so simple we just overlook the fact that his only reason for fighting is just to fight. At this moment all I can say with certainty is that the mortal could've killed me any time he wanted but didn't chose to. Why is that?"

Athena listens to her half-sisters words and it starts to make sense to her. The reason why the human had left the demigods go. The reason why he hasn't just walked into Olympus even though he most likely had information on where it is. Or why he hasn't just caused havoc to draw the public's attention.

"I might have a hypothesis on what this human wants."

Everyone looks at the Goddess of War, her grey eyes are formulating ways to explain her theory properly without losing herself into another topic. Ares looks at his half-sister, he knows that she came up with the same conclusion as he did. The human's behavior gave off everything he needed to know to come up with a plausible explanation. An explanation that makes him form a sly grin on his face.

"I believe he wants to grow stronger. By participating in fights that he probably has never fought in before he gains knowledge. Even if he can read people's mind and find out about their powers or fighting abilities he probably wants to experience it first hand. The fact that he let the demigods go can support this claim. He chose to let them go because he wouldn't gain any knowledge just by slaughtering them; he also showed the difference of power to make them want to grow stronger. In turn he probably guessed that us, the Olympian Gods, would boost their power or even turn them into Gods so they could be able to fight on par with him. It's merely some type of game or even a contest for him, so he can with certainty know he's the strongest."

Most of the immortals find that most of her reasons make sense. Artemis has more evidence to back this up, since he let Artemis take her Hunters back to camp before they fought. It was not because he viewed them as potential enemies. No, it was because he saw them as nuisances that should've not been on the battlefield. Artemis grits her teeth, she is mad at the fact that her fight was something like a conquest to him. To think that an Olympian Goddess was reduced to a mere sparring partner is unacceptable.

"You forgot one thing though, this kid is busy. He waits for us to strike at him and not the other way around which is strange. If he was such a battle hardened warrior then he would be looking for fights all over, even among frail humans. However, I think he has some sort of agenda that currently he's tying to finish. I'm pretty sure the demigods didn't find him in the last place Artemis fought him. I'm also positive that they weren't in a populated place since we haven't heard of any mass destruction in any city so far. Which means he is looking for something or someone. To him we are something along the lines of a side quest, meaning when the human gets bored of his real quest he will find a way to lead us to him."

Ares finishes speaking which leads to more questions among the immortals. The Gods are asking themselves what the human's goal is. Nothing was clear at the moment, they know he's a menace but to whom? It probably wasn't the demigods since he hasn't attacked their camps. Nor is it the Greek Pantheon itself since there hasn't been a disturbance by him before.

Is there a reason for the Gods to pursue him in the first place? Zeus looks at the Gods as he senses doubts forming. No, he couldn't let some human belittle the Olympian Council. He wants him dead with no records with him even existing at some point. After his death Zeus is going to make sure that the Gods swear an oath to withhold any information about the human. At the moment he has to find a way to sway the Gods minds. His pride will not let this human get away untouched.

"Does it matter what his intention is? He is a menace, too strong to just let him wander as he pleases. What if someday he decides to slaughter hundreds of people just because he wants to? It will be on our conscious that we let him live when we could've prevented their deaths."

The Sea God looks at his brother with a deadpanned stare. He knows what the king is trying to do, he knows that the human has embarrassed him. Poseidon would too feel embarrassed if something like this had happened under his rule. But for the good of his kingdom and the citizens in it, he would've let it go. Nothing good will come of pursuing the human and preventing whatever he wishes to do. His arrogant ways will end up angering a few of the other Gods if their children die; especially the parents of the heroes of Olympus.

"Brother I think the smartest action is too leave this mortal be until he directly confront us. To my knowledge he hasn't killed anyone, so we shall deprive him of his "games" until we find a way to eliminate him."

Zeus grips his throne, anger starting to rumble inside of him. He turns to look at his wife who has an impassive look on her face. His head turns again looking at his son Ares who has a bloodthirsty look on his face. He knows that he can absolutely count on both of them to agree with him but the rest of the council was a different matter. Athena might back him up if he provides and even stronger argument. His son Apollo will not agree with him because Artemis will want to join the hunt for the human. The King of the Gods scowls softly he decides it's better to put it to a vote.

"We shall put this to a vote, all in favor of eliminating this threat here and now?"

Hephaestus, Artemis, Dionysus, Hera, Ares, and Artemis raise their hands.

"All in favor of waiting until the time is right?"

Apollo, Poseidon, Athena, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, and Demeter raise their hand.

Since Zeus had raised his hand to eliminate him at the moment it's a tie. He counts thirteen votes in total, there's someone missing. Who would be missing such an important meeting? Zeus looks at the swirling pink throne, he almost face palms. Aphrodite, of course it was the Goddess who claims that she is always "fashionably late" to these meetings. The King's face goes red and he shakes in a fit of rage.

"Where is Aphrodite?!

A certain Love Goddess is currently on her way to Mount Olympus. She had taken the day off, something that was not uncommon for her. She had a slight hickey on her neck showing he latest conquer. The women she had swiped from her husband was quite a submissive lover. Aphrodite took much pleasure in dominating the women as she would scream and moan her "name". The love Goddess shivers in joy, she would enjoy doing that again tomorrow. It is a pity she forgot to get the women's contact information.

Walking down the street the Goddess would get lustful stares from male and female alike. Even with all the lustful aura all over the place she notices a strange gray color. It was an aura that was plain but strong enough to cover the rest of them. The Goddess follows it without noticing that she is getting closer to Mount Olympus.

The aura is so thick she can practically taste it in the air. She feels her body start to shake, the aura is so strong she starts to get aroused. The Goddess' body gets hot as she resists the urge to touch herself in an intimate way. She stops, she finds the person who the aura belongs to. It's a boy no older than eighteen with obsidian hair. His green eyes are deep, like the Mariana Trench, or something of the sort. He has a black jacket on with a blue v-neck under it, his blue jeans look dirty as if he had dirt thrown on him.

The Goddess swiftly makes her way to his left side. His eyes are still staring at the building in front of him, the Empire State Building. The home of Aphrodite and the Olympians, but the human right beside her didn't know, or so she thought. The green eyed boy glances at the Goddess and smirks. Aphrodite resists the temptation, she would've thrown herself on him if not for her self restraint.

"I've always wondered what's at the top of the building."

His smooth voice makes Aphrodite almost giggle. She gives him her most seducing smile before she slides a little bit closer to him. Their shoulders are almost touching and she knows that her "magic" should be working at full force. The boy's eyes merely trail back to look at the enormous building. Aphrodite almost gasps, there was no way her power shouldn't be working on him. Even most of the Olympian Gods had a problem keeping their most precious "treasures" inside their pants.

"What's your name?"

She blurts put the question before she even has time to think about it. It is rare for her to be so rash, the love Goddess is usually very calculating when it comes to seducing someone. But the person next to her is such an enigma that she is thrown out of wack. Aphrodite wants to touch the boy, however that tactic might scare him away. Her power would work a hundred fold better if there was just the slightest touch of skin.

"Perseus, what's yours?"

Aphrodite opens her mouth but stops as she meets the boy's eyes. They have a sadistic look to them, almost as if he is playing with her. Like some type of cat and mouse game where the cat is in control of everything. At this moment her, an Olympian, feels like a small mouse.

"Just kidding, I know who you are Aphrodite. I came to give a message to the Olympians but you might do."

Before the Goddess can do anything a hand grabs her face and moves her whole body at breakneck speed. Aphrodite suddenly stops and is she feels her body crash into heavy solid objects. Her skin isn't cut fortunately, but her body hurts in some places. The Goddess slowly stands upright only to be face to face with her attacker. Perseus sneers at the women and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Please don't tell me that actually hurt? If you weren't a women I probably would've snapped your neck in five different ways. But I can't let you come out unscathed since you're a cunt that likes to steal men and women alike. It's not like I care for the humans, in fact the only reason I haven't wiped out this city is because humans are amusing."

Perseus back hands the Goddess sending her flying through the abandoned apartment there are in at the moment. Aphrodite crashes through a wall and lands on top of a sink breaking it in half. Water spills from the pipe connecting to said sink soaking her almost completely. The gold blood of the Gods flows down from the corner of her mouth. A stinging sensation ok her right cheek alerts her of the bruise that will later form.

Perseus walks into the bathroom with a triumphant look on his face. His eyes narrow quickly as he notices the look Aphrodite is giving him. Pure and utter hate, he can feel it rolling off of her in waves. Aphrodite had not been hit in years, the last time she can remember is when Typhoon hit her chariot. Just her chariot, nothing else.

"You motherfucker how dare put your hands on a women, especially someone as gorgeous as me!"

"What do you mean? I can't even make out any distinct characteristics, your figure keeps on warping rather quickly. Is something wrong with your power?"

Aphrodite had not noticed that since the first time Perseus had laid his eyes upon her the way she looked could not stay still. Her eye, hair, and even skin tone is constantly changing without even a bit of resemblance. It was as if Perseus can not decide what he finds attractive, if he was even capable of finding something "pretty" or "beautiful".

"You'll pay dearly for this!"

The Goddess' form begins to flicker, she plans to unleash her divine form. A hand abruptly coils around her neck and slams her against the wall. Her lips are suddenly captured by another warm pair. Aphrodite's instincts kick in as she tries to deepen the kiss. Without any hesitation she sticks her tongue inside Perseus' mouth. Her small hands that had been trying to crush the boy's arm let go. Perseus' hand snakes under Aphrodite's dress, his hand then firmly gropes her bottom. His hand fondles it for a bit before it flies up and latches on to her left breast. The Goddess moans softly, the boy was doing a fine job making this women forget her anger.

After a few minutes his groping stops and the boy slowly pulls away. Aphrodite looks at him with a blush on her face, it wasn't the first time someone did something like that to be. However it is the first time she feels like she has turned into putty in a person's hand.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?"

Perseus smirks,"Lets just say I've had experience dealing with older women such as yourself."

Normally Aphrodite would feel offended by someone calling her old. This time it didn't matter, all she wants is to capture the boy's lips again. She wants him to ravage her as she screams out his name to the heavens. The Goddess forgets all about the hit she had received just seconds before the kiss.

"Stupid women, was it really that easy to sway you?"

Perseus increases the pressure on her throat. He shakes his head with a disappointing look on his face. He sighs, it is becoming a chore for him to keep this women under control. He doesn't feel like arousing the Goddess every time she tries to blow him up.

"Don't you feel embarrassed that with only a kiss you became submissive? God damnit! You Olympian's are so pathetic! Make it more of a challenge for me, first you send Artemis and Athena and well what do you know I defeat them! Whoop de whoop! Should I get a fucking medal or something? No, because they underestimated me. Second, you send those stupid fucking demigods after me. Like who in their right mind sends three teenage looking immortals after me just a day or two after I beat those Goddesses? It's hilarious how I let them live so thy can train and later kill me? I'm not fucking stupid to believe that those demigods would be able to elevate their power to be on par with me. I know about power boosting, giving demigods to make them stronger. Of course the only person that would probably catch the underlying meaning of the training is Athena. Ah, sorry if I'm ranting too much. I didn't let you get a chance to speak."

Aphrodite falls to her knees as the boy lets her go. She coughs loudly, her hands slightly touch her aching neck. Perseus looks down at the pathetic figure of an Olympian Goddess. He scoffs loudly before he takes a blade out from his jeans.

Grabbing a handful of hair he pulls Aphrodite's head back. Her eyes stare deeply into his own with a newly developed loathing for him. The blade pierces through Aphrodite's stomach, then Percy grunts as he deepens the blade. The celestial bronze knife is buried to the hilt inside the body of the Love Goddess. It probably had hurt more than a normal stab would've felt like. The blade is rusty, as Percy had found it inside an alleyway in Brooklyn. It was probably left by some demigod who had been a tasty meal to a cyclops or another Greek monster many months ago.

"I'll leave with you a certain message I want you to convey to the rest of the Greek Gods."

Aphrodite flashes into the Olympian Throne room with the knife still sticking out of her stomach. In an instant Hephaestus jumps down from his throne, shrinks, and catches before she falls. There is a large amount of ichor staining his hands the second he touches her. He turns around and says nothing as Apollo understands just by meeting the smith God's eyes. The sun God rushes to his side and begins to work on her. Without any hesitation Apollo pulls out the rusty blade; he then immediately begins to heal the wound.

"He c-caught me off-"

"Shh, don't say anything you can talk after Apollo heals you."

Most would think the smith God would hate his so called wife. Although that isn't the case, he actually has a soft spot for her. In the times after their wedding the two became friends. Hephaestus didn't know if it was out of pity nor did he care. It was the only happiness he knew after his mother so cruelly threw him off Olympus.

After a while the Love Goddess became "involved" with other Gods and humans. It hurt him, but he got over it after a while. Despite her countless midnight rendezvous behind his back he didn't stop caring for her. It was stupid, but Hephaestus didn't really rely on logic when it came to some things.

Ares can only watch as his half brother works his "magic". He glares at Hephaestus, even if she was married to him Aphrodite was still HIS girl. He should be the one to hold her like the porcelain doll she is not some useless crippled God. Nevertheless the God of War sits and waits, there is enough tension at the moment and he doesn't want to add more fuel to the fire. Since it might come back to bite him metaphorically on the ass.

Apollo finishes up healing her when he notices a piece of paper between her breasts. He grabs the paper and begins to unfold it carefully. Just two sentences in he almost rips the paper in half. He silently walks over to his father and lifts the paper to him. Zeus warily takes the sheet and looks it over.

Electricity abruptly begins to crackle in the air around Zeus. His power flares as he starts to shake in uncontrollable rage. The inside of the throne room rumbles and lighting crashes onto the Earth just outside of the Empire State Building.

The queen of the Gods quickly grabs her husband's hand to try to calm him down. Her hand burns from the electricity but she ignores the pain.

"Calm yourself dear."

Her soft words seem to snap Zeus out of his state. The king looks at the small burn on his wife's hand with a frown on his face. He takes it and kisses it softly, an intimate gesture he rarely does openly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you my queen."

The couple stare into lovingly into each other's eyes. To the side Poseidon looks at his brother skeptically he thinks Zeus probably hasn't had a women in a while. So his wife will take the roll of satisfying his Earthly desires. The sea God chuckles softly nd look so away from them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but what does the paper say?" Athena says.

Zeus hands the paper to her and asks her to read it out loud. The Goddess of wisdom accepts but not without saying something offensive under her breath.

[To whom this concerns:

(Just kidding this is obviously written for you filthy Gods)

 _My name is Perseus Jackson, yes like that one stupid hero who died a million years ago (I lied that's not true). I'm the mortal who managed to beat the whole council at their own game. You might think low of me because the only Godly opponents I have dealt with are women. Well I'll just say it doesn't matter who it would've been. Zeus, Poseidon, or even Hades, well maybe not Hades since he has an army of undead soldiers. That's beside the point, all I'm saying is that you've gotten rusty. You foolishly send demigods to do your dirty work which is condescending. (I told them to train as a way for you to bless them with power because no training in the world will help them against me, by the way sorry for breaking Thalia's ribs) The Olympian council treats me like some kind of monster threat which hurts my feelings. Nonetheless I will put it behind me because I don't like to hold grudges. This note is actually not that important, most of it is miscellaneous information that isn't needed at the moment. What I want to convey with this letter is this. Stop following me, stop sending your minions after me, if you want a fight I'm happy to oblige. The only catch is that Zeus, king of the Gods has to come down himself. I have a thing against authority and he who thinks himself above all needs to be cut down a peg or two. Oh, and the other alternative for me to stop harassing you is if you give me Hestia's hand in marriage. She's hot. Literally and figuratively speaking._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _(P.S. Might want to dispose of that knife since I put a bomb inside the grip)]_

Apollo looks at the knife on the ground in confusion. Then small ding rings out, following the ding is an explosion capable of leveling an entire building. To a God the effect of the blast is like a pinch to the skin. Yet it causes damage as hundreds of pieces of celestial bronze are flying in different directions. Hephaestus throws himself over the Love Goddess, protecting her from the blast and metal debris. The rest of the Gods use some type of ability to prevent the scraps of metal to hit them. Nico wills the shadows to solidify and stop the metal.

You see! We must act now! This human has insulted us for the last time!"

Eleven of the Olympians agree with the king. Hades would rather just let the human be. What he does or doesn't do shouldn't be their problem, plus it was entirely their fault for attacking him first. Hestia didn't want more of her family to get hurt; despite that she would feel guilty at letting the human go even after all the pain he has caused. Aphrodite cannot vote as she is unconscious at the moment.

"He probably doesn't like cereal so that's reason enough to kill him."

Demeter voices her ridiculous claim making Nico stifle a laugh. Thalia and Reyna smile at Artemis; they are confident that the next time they fight the human the results will not be the same. Ares cracks his knuckles, his anger towards the smith God washes away as he thinks about a fight with the mortal.

"Wait!"

Hestia quiets the room, all of the Gods look at her. The Goddess of the Hearth comes up with the plan that will benefit them all. It will stop Perseus from attacking any innocent Demigods and it will stop the Gods from putting anyone else at risk. The Goddess takes a large breath, and prepares for what she will say next.

"There is no time for waiting. We will strike fast and hard, call forth all the Heroes we shall ensnare this wretched beast and put it down for good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

 **Unfortunately I might discontinue this fanfic, or end up giving it to someone**

 **else.**

 **Before you make assumptions, I have to say I dislike many things from the story.**

 **But I really like the plot.**

 **The beginning is horribly written and cringy.**

 **I threw in random OC without thinking about doing with them as the story progressed.**

 **I wanted to rewrite the story, however all of my ideas always came down to the same thing.**

 **TOO MANY GOSH DARN CHARACTERS.**

 **I wouldn't have to write from their perspective all the time, but having so many OC's would change the flow of the story dramatically.**

 **I hate getting lost and having so much information when I'm reading stories that I just stop reading them all together.**

 **Getting lost in the dialogue is annoying enough, then having to describe the actions of 10+ people is ridiculous.**

 **Of course just writing about two or three shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Despite this, when I went back to read my story I noticed I just put people in for the sake of just having them there.**

 **Which actually made me stop writing about 8 chapters because I just couldn't figure out which OC was more important.**

 **I put so much information in the story that wasn't needed, and that Aphrodite fight made me literally slap my forehead at how bad it was.**

 **I named and described some weapons Percy had, but he never used them after like 4 chapters.**

 **Plus the present tense and past tense I can never seem to get right.**

 **i was working on the mix story but, I told myself; "If you can't even write one Percy fanfic right, why in the world would you start on another Percy fanfic?"**

 **I know I'm making excuses, but I didn't want to keep writing a story that I thought wasn't well written from the beginning.**

 **But because I'm weird, I want to know what you guys think. I want honest thoughts, not some "great story".**


End file.
